Necroxirmus
by Hyucchi
Summary: Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan, 800 tahun kemudian, dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang. AU. Chapter 11 UPDATE! Mind to Read and Review?
1. Necro Capitel 1: Prologue Necroxirmus

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Necroxirmus**

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **T **(_maybe can change_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai _Necroxirmus Project_, karena itu adalah proyek khusus para peneliti dan profesor gelap. Yang mungkin tidak lagi punya akal sehat dan jalan pikiran normal. Pandangan mereka serasa dibutahi cairan kimia dan pendengaran mereka ditulikan suara mesin. Kau tahu, selama setahun _'Necroxirmus'_ dikerjakan, dan selama itu tidak ada satu pun dari yang bersangkutan keluar dari ruang rahasia bawah tanah, dimana proyek gila ini dirahasiakan.

Tapi ternyata, proyek ini dinyatakan gagal. Sekitar setahun dua bulan setelah _Necroxirmus _dikerjakan, para polisi internasional berhasil menggebrak tempat rahasia bawah tanah itu karena mereka merasakan radiasi gelombang dari tempat itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka begitu menemukan puluhan, ah, tidak. Bahkan ratusan bangkai profesor dan peneliti terbengkalai disana. Ruangan tertutup itu sangat bau busuk disebabkan mayat-mayat itu. Betapa malangnya nasib mereka yang berjuang mati-matian demi proyek ini lalu gagal.

Tapi sayangnya mereka salah. Seseorang datang dari masa depan dan mengambil _'Necroxirmus'_ yang telah ilmuan itu kerjakan tanpa sadar. Dan kehadiran orang masa depan itulah yang menimbulkan gelombang radiasi. Sayangnya polisi datang terlambat, mereka mengira _'Necroxirmus'_ itu gagal dan hanya sampai disitu. Namun hal itu omong kosong belaka, karena sebenarnya benda penelitian itu dibawah pergi ke masa depan dan dilanjutkan pengerjaannya oleh 'manusia-'manusia' canggih disana.

Dan dalam waktu itulah...

..._Necroxirmus_ pun selesai dikerjakan.

Proyek yang berupaya membuat manusia berkekuatan ganda itu berhasil mulus diakibatkan kombinasi manusia zaman dulu dan zaman _modern_. Sayangnya, manusia itu tidak bisa bertahan lama kalau dibiarkan terus di zaman yang bukan seharusnya ia tinggal, yaitu 800 tahun kemudian. Dengan terpaksa, _'Necroxirmus'_ dikirimkan ke masa seharusnya ia tinggal, dimana sudah 200 tahun sejak ia diambil oleh orang masa depan.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

**Japan, Tokyo. 07.20 AM.**

Di sini, tepatnya di distrik _Bell_, suasana sama seperti kota kebanyakan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di penyebrangan dan pinggir jalan. Mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lainnya yang terus melewati jalan besar di distrik itu. Suasana yang damai, seperti biasa. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah keributan yang disebabkan oleh...

"Pe-pencopet!" seru seorang wanita panik begitu tiba-tiba tas mahalnya ditarik seorang pria berandalan. Beberapa dari orang yang berlalu di tempat itu menengok sekilas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, kembalikan tasku!" wanita itu berlari berusaha mengejar berandalan yang nekat berbuat kriminal di pagi hari. Tadinya penjahat itu sudah kesenangan karena lari wanita itu tidak seberapa cepat dibandingkan dirinya, tapi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda SMU menarik kasar tangan pencopet itu dan memelintirnya.

"Akh! Sakit, brengsek!" bentak berandalan itu sembari memegang tangannya yang keseleo parah pada saat itu juga. Lengah, anak SMU tadi mengambil tas curian itu dan melemparnya tepat ke arah wanita yang dicopet tasnya tadi.

"Te-terima kasih, nak!" seru wanita itu dengan terkagum-kagum. Sedangkan pemuda SMU itu, jangankan mengiyakan, mengangguk saja tidak. Tampang _stoic_-nya memandang dingin anak berandal tadi serasa mengancam.

"Cih, awas kau lain kali, bajingan!" dengan itu berandalan itu berlari tunggang langgang menjauhi pemuda tadi.

"Kau yang bajingan," balas si tampang_ stoic_ dengan suara pelan. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalannya, tapi tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi ditolongnya menghentikan langkah anak itu.

"Ini untukmu, nak! Anggap saja sebagai imbalan," ujar wanita itu sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang –yang kalau dihitung dengan jari jumlahnya lumayan. Pemuda dihadapannya memejamkan mata.

"Tidak perlu, nona. Aku menolong bukan untuk mengharapkan imbalan, simpan saja uangmu." Dengan itu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi wanita itu ternyata tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Kumohon terimalah, aku yang merasa tidak enak kalau kau menolak ini!" sahut wanita itu terdengar merengek kemudian mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda itu dan memberi uangnya. Tadinya pemuda itu ingin menolak, tapi...

"Sayonara~" dengan itu wanita itu buru-buru pergi –jurus ampuh agar pemuda itu tidak bisa menolak. Kai ―nama pemuda itu― menghela nafas kemudian menatap datar uang yang ada di tangannya. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia menyimpan uang itu di saku. Anggap saja baru memenangkan lotere, begitu pikirnya.

Kai, Kai Toshiki, adalah penghuni baru di distrik _Bell _ini. Tadinya ia tinggal di kota kecil bersama orang tuanya, tapi demi mewujudkan mimpi orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan anaknya di Tokyo, akhirnya Kai dipindahkan kesini. Tinggal di rumah pamannya yang tidak terpakai seorang diri. Dan bersekolah di sekolah Nethelbell yang merupakan sekolah _high-class_ dan kaya raya.

Kai tidak terkejut dengan perbedaan level sekolahnya yang dulu dengan sekolahnya yang sekarang. Baginya sama saja, ia cukup belajar untuk bisa bertahan di sekolah ini dan alhasil Kai menjadi perhatian para guru karena kepintarannya. Dan soal teman, Kai juga tidak peduli. Ia sudah terbiasa berdiam diri dan tidak bersosialisasi. Kenapa? Karena baginya teman zaman sekarang hanya teman yang ada kalau kita sedang senang. Giliran kita susah? Mereka akan mencampakan.

Kai tidak peduli apapun rayuan mereka, Kai tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun, itu intinya. Ia lebih memfokuskan pada pelajarannya dan mencapai target untuk ke perguruan tinggi Quebell yang hanya anak-anak tertentu yang bisa masuk kesana.

Hidupnya hanya itu. Simpel, bukan? Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi mungkin beberapa saat lagi, kenyataan itu akan hilang berganti sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

"Etto, Kai... Selama ini aku suka padamu!" seru seorang gadis sembari merapatkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya yang menahan malu terlihat garis-garis merona merah, "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kai menghela nafas dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin. Sudah 1 bulan sejak kepindahannya, banyak juga gadis yang 'menembak'nya, salah satunya adalah sekarang. Tapi jujur saja, Kai sama sekali tidak berminat pada mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu." Jawab sosok di hadapan gadis itu dingin. Selalu saja kata itu yang dihidangkannya pada gadis-gadis yang menembaknya. Dan tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka menangis karena patah hati, tapi berbeda dari gadis yang ini.

"Huh, kenapa, Kai? Tidakkah aku kurang sempurna untukmu? Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan menjadi tipe cewek yang kau suka, deh! Ayolah~" rengeknya dengan manja lalu seenaknya merangkul lengan Kai. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendecih dalam hati. Berani sekali perempuan ini.

"Aku tidak ingin pacaran sekarang," balas Kai lagi, tetap pada tampang _stoic_ handalannya. Gadis itu menatap Kai dengan wajah imut ―sengaja dibuat imut― pada Kai. Kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah, Kai, kita pacaran bohongan juga nggak apa-apa, deh~ Atau, nggak, pacaran sebulan saja, _please_?" perempuan dihadapannya masih tidak mau menyerah. Kai menghela nafas panjang dan menutup iris hijaunya, berpikir.

"Aku akan berpikir soal itu, bisa kau menunggu jawabanku sampai selesai jam pelajaran Biologi?" akhirnya Kai pun memberikan 1% kesempatan pada gadis itu. Walau aslinya 100% tidak mau berpacaran dengannya. Wanita pemaksa seperti itu bukan tipe Kai sama sekali.

"Aha! Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kutunggu dengan senang hati!" dengan itu perempuan itu berlari senang menuju kelasnya, disambut siswi-siswi lainnya yang bersembunyi dari balik pintu kelas lalu mereka teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Dengan biasa, Kai langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya dan kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tertunda tadi karena gadis pemaksa itu.

Kelas dari sekolah ini berbeda daripada kelas biasanya. Tempat duduknya dibuat 'semakin ke belakang semakin tinggi'. Jadi tidak ada istilah tidak kelihatan ke papan tulis atau apa, karena duduk di belakang pun tidak terhalangi kepala temannya. Lalu masing-masing tempat duduk mempunyai laptop sendiri-sendiri yang diberikan gratis oleh sekolah untuk setiap murid. Papan tulisnya pun berbentuk androit, jadi guru tidak perlu menulis di papan tulis, melainkan cukup mengetik di laptopnya dan papan tulis androit itu akan merekam ketikan yang sama untuk ditulis murid-muridnya.

Heh, canggih? Begitulah sekolah Nethelbell yang merupakan sekolah idaman di dekat distrik _Bell_. Dan sedikitnya Kai merasa beruntung kalau orang tuanya merekomendasikan sekolah praktis seperti ini untuknya.

Seperti biasa, mereka kembali melanjutkan pelajaran demi_ Test_ yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Kai mulai membuka folder di laptop miliknya dan menggerakan kursornya untuk membuka sebuah lembar _test_ yang memang sudah direkam gurunya ke semua laptop di kelas itu. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan mengerjakan tugas. Sekitar 30 soal sudah siap dihadapan Kai, menunggu pemuda beriris _emerald _itu mengerjakannya begitu juga siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Soal yang kuberikan ini masih standar B dari soal yang nanti akan dikeluarkan saat _Test_. Jadi pasti kalian sudah bisa mengerjakannya. Nilai standar dari 30 soal ini adalah 90. Kalau kalian mendapat nilai dibawah 90, kalian akan mendapatkan jam pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah!" seru sang guru dengan tegas. Tapi kalau diperhatikan, guru itu lebih muda umurnya dibandingkan muridnya.

Souryuu Leon, nama daripada guru dalam bidang Matematika dan Bahasa Yunani ―tak lain adalah guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas Kai sekarang. Jujur saja, umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari angkatan Kai. Namun kepintaran anak ini layak untuk mengukir sejarah. Ia sudah menamatkan universitas dalam usia yang terbilang muda, dan banyak sekali meneliti sesuatu yang berguna. Ia juga pintar dalam berbagai bahasa ―terutama bahasa Yunani. Sampai ia diterima mengajar di sekolah elit ini, bahkan meraih gelar guru terbaik 5 tahun berturut-turut.

"Huh…" Kai mendengus pelan sembari berkonsentrasi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntut itu. Terkadang pandangan tajam dari Leon membuatnya tidak konsentrasi. Apalagi kalau bukan tatapan mencekam dan mengintimidasi yang mematikan, semua murid pun merasakan hal yang sama, itu juga salah satu yang menyebabkan Souryuu dikagumi guru-guru lain.

Ya, seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh, terkadang Kai sedikit bosan dengan hidupnya yang santai dan monoton seperti ini. Pernah ia berpikir untuk menjadi anak berandal untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya, tapi itu bisa saja membuat kedua orang tua Kai jantungan dadakan. Tidak jadi, deh, tetap pada kehidupan ini…

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Oke, sekarang jam pelajaran Biologi. Semua murid kelas XI-A diminta ke laboratorium sekolah untuk meneliti warna daun tumbuhan bayam, termasuk Kai. Semua murid diminta untuk meneliti sendiri daun bayam yang tersedia, tanpa minta bantuan sesama temannya kecuali bertanya pada guru. Ini termasuk melatih mereka dalam memprediksi perubahan warna dan sejenisnya pada objek.

"Bagus, Kai. Nilaimu terus membaik seminggu ini!" puji Shin –guru Biologi sembari menulis hasil kerja anak berambut brunet itu di buku nilai siswa miliknya. Beberapa siswa lainnya memandang iri pada Kai, tapi kalau hanya iri, mereka tidak bisa mengejar nilai cermelang pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Shin-_sensei_." Jawab pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar. Dari semua siswa, ia yang kerjanya paling cepat kelar. Dengan santainya ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menganggur menunggu jam pelajaran selesai dan ia bisa keluar bersama murid-murid lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya bel pelajaran pun berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran kedua berakhir dan diganti oleh jam istirahat. Beberapa murid seangkatan Kai bernafas lega karena selesai berkutak-katik dengan daun bayam. Mereka pun bergegas keluar laboratorium, ada yang ingin ke kantin bersama _geng_nya, ada yang ingin kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang…

"Kalau aku keluar sekarang, aku pasti tertangkap wanita menyebalkan itu…" dengus Kai sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya yang lembut. Dengan ijin dari Shin, ia diperbolehkan untuk berdiam diri disana sejenak.

"Siapa yang wanita menyebalkan?" Seseorang menyahut gumanan Kai. Lantas pria bertampang stoic ini sedikit terkejut baru sadar kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya di dalam sana.

"Tebak siapa?" Tambah lagi suara itu lalu menutup kedua mata Kai dengan tangannya dari belakang. Kai menjadi tambah bingung. Apa ada perempuan lain yang ingin…

"Lepaskan aku," sahut Kai berusaha melepas kedua tangan itu. Tadinya tangan ―yang menurut Kai sangat lembut― itu melawan saat tangan Kai menyentuhnya minta dilepaskan. Tapi akhirnya sosok dibelakang Kai itu menyerah juga, membebaskan kedua iris _emerald_ Kai.

Kai melirik ke belakang guna tahu siapa sosok itu. Dan Kai semakin bingung begitu sesosok yang kelihatannya asing dari sekolah ini ada di hadapannya. Kai melirik ke tubuhnya, tidak berdada, bearti dia laki-laki. Tapi Kai merasa sosok di hadapannya cukup cantik sampai jantungnya memompah lebih cepat. Tanpa sadar wajahnya merona merah terus memandang sosok itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terpesona padaku?" Tanya sosok itu sembari menyeringai lebar. Kai membulatkan mata, memang sulit untuk mengakui ini tapi ia memang terpesona pada sosok berambut biru sepanjang bahu itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu kau terpesona padaku, hm?" lanjutnya lagi membuat Kai terkejut berkali-kali lipat. Sosok itu terkekeh kecil, manis sekali. Lalu ia memeluk Kai dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya tiba-tiba. Jantung Kai semakin berdetak tidak beraturan. Padahal ia tidak mengenal anak ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan begitu sosok itu memeluknya erat.

"Si-siapa kau…" akhirnya mulut Kai berani untuk berbicara. Aneh, ini pertama kalinya ia gugup menghadapi orang asing atau yang tidak dikenal. Kenapa dengan dirinya?

"Aku siapa? Hmm, orang-orang selalu menyebutku Necroxirmus, tapi special untukmu… panggil saja aku Aichi," dengan itu sosok itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, sampai _shappire _bertemu _emerald_, dan kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kai membulatkan matanya, ini pertama kali ia berkontak fisik dengan orang asing sampai sejauh ini. Biasanya dengan mudah ia menepis, tapi sekarang… Sekarang, ia serasa dikendalikan…

"A-Aichi…" Kai meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, tatapan intens dan seringai mengelitik dari Aichi membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak bahkan berpikir sehat. Tapi kemudian Aichi melepas pelukannya dan menjauh satu meter dari Kai. Pemuda beriris hijau itu menghela nafas lega dan mengelus pelan dadanya. Wajahnya masih sajah merona merah dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ma-maaf, aku permisi…" dengan itu Kai buru-buru beranjak pergi. Ia merasa tidak mau meninggalkan anak itu, tapi disisi lain ia merasa anak itu berbahaya. Tiba-tiba punggungnya dirajuk sosok tadi. Sosok berambut biru dan mata yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya, juga baju merah lengan panjang yang menampakan kedua bahunya yang putih mulus, juga bawahan yang bewarna hitam.

"Aku mau ikut denganmu, ya?" bisik sosok itu dengan nada seduktif, lagi-lagi membuat Kai berkeringat dingin. Dengan susah payah ia menengok hanya untuk mendapati anak misterius itu menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai balik. Padahal tadi ia berniat mengusirnya dengan dingin seperti yang ia lakukan pada orang lain kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi tidak bisa padanya. Sosok itu memandang Kai dengan tatapan kelam.

"Karena… kau yang pertama kali kulihat begitu aku sampai disini, aku tidak tahu apa-apa…" jawabnya kemudian sedikit tertunduk. Kai jadi salah tingkah sekarang, ia berusaha untuk kembali tenang dan kembali pada tatapan _stoic_-nya. Hening. Kai masih diam di tempat, bingung mau menjawab apa.

Aichi tertawa kecil, "Kalau aku membantumu? Mau, 'kan, kalau aku ikut denganmu?" lanjutnya lagi membuat Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba pintu ruang laboratorium yang sudah ada di depan mata Kai digeser kasar seseorang yang ternyata…

"Kaaaai! Jangan berpikir untuk mengumpat, yaaa!" Oh, ya, ternyata, itu adalah gadis tadi, yang menembak Kai dan ngotot untuk pacaran dengannya. Kai langsung depresi begitu melihat gadis ngotot itu sudah ada di depan mata, juga teman-teman lainnya yang mengintip jelas di balik pintu laboratorium.

"Jadi? Bagaimana jawabannya? Jangan mengecewakanku, yaa~" ujarnya dengan manja lalu berupaya mendekati Kai. Pria itu sudah was-was untuk mundur, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu di belakang. Aichi! Dia 'kan masih ada di belakang Kai tadi, jadi…

"Eh…" perempuan itu menautkan alisnya begitu menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakang Kai, dengan antusias ia menengok untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Merasa perlu, Kai membentangkan tangannya agar gadis itu tidak mengetahui soal anak misterius tadi.

"Dia hanya pengunjung sekolah ini," sahut Kai kemudian, berusaha memudarkan rasa curiga yang menguak gadis itu. Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat gadis itu semakin curiga, tumben-tumbenan tampang Kai terlihat panik begini dan seperti melindungi seseorang.

"Kai! Jangan begitu! Ayo perlihatkan aku siapa di―"

Belum sempat gadis itu memberontak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah jari telunjuk menghentikan perkataannya. Tidak hanya gadis itu, Kai dan teman-teman gadis itu yang bersembunyi ikutan syok. Bagaimana tidak syok kalau jari itu berasal dari Aichi, yang kemudian merangkul lengan Kai dengan mesra.

"Maaf, ya, tapi aku ini pacarnya…" ucap Aichi sembari mengedipkan matanya dan bersandar pada lengan Kai. Kai terkejut dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan anak ―yang entah datang darimana, masih misterius― membuat hidupnya tidak lagi berjalan normal.

* * *

―**:To Be Continued:**** ―**

* * *

**A/N**: Yooo, minna-san! Masih ingat sama saya? Author ter-unforgetable di fandom ini? *ditendang* Oke, ini fic baru memang menggunakan pair yang… bisa dibilang cukup menantang! XD Saya dapat ide fic ini saat saya memasang tampang Meme di sekolah karena tidak ada guru+bingung mau ngapain. Saat mikir2 soal fic, tiba2 kepikiran ide fic ini, deh :) Boleh request siapa saja chara yang mau dimunculin disini, hehehe. Keep or Delete? Review please~


	2. Necro Capitel 2: Hidden Truth

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 2.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **T **(_maybe can change_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, ya, tapi aku ini pacarnya…"

Hah? Kai berusaha untuk meyakinkan kalau apa yang dikatakan anak ini bukanlah candaan atau mimpi buruk. Tapi ternyata bukan, gadis yang ada di hadapan Kai sampai mengkerutkan dahinya tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Anak asing, jangan mengarang, ya! Aku tahu apa saja tentang Kai dan aku tahu sejak dia pindah kesini dia tidak punya pacar!" bentak gadis itu dengan kilat matanya yang tidak bersahabat. Teman-teman gadis yang berada di balik pintu laboratorium pun mendukung dan mengiyakan temannya.

"Hngh... jahat, ih... Kau cemburu, ya? Kasihan, deh, kamu ketinggalan berita kalau aku ini pacarnya, hihihi..." tawa Aichi sembari bayang-bayang poni menutup sebagian wajahnya yang sanggar. Seringainya yang lebih mirip iblis duniawi membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik ngeri, sedangkan Kai masih diam saja.

"Diam, kau, brengsek! Kai, katakan kalau ini tidak benar! Tadi kau bilang dia pengunjung sekolah ini, 'kan?! Benar, kan?!" lalu gadis itu kembali menatap Kai sembari mengada kedua tangannya. Aichi tertawa dalam hati. Dramatis sekali cewek ini, pikirnya. Sedangkan Kai tidak menyangka kalau cewek yang ada dihadapannya itu bukan cewek baik-baik, bahkan tak segan-segan memakai kata kasar. Cewek seperti itu...

"Pergi..."

"Eh?" gadis itu menautkan alisnya begitu mendengar sepatah kata dari mulut pria yang ditaksirnya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan dekati aku lagi," tambah Kai dengan dingin, ia menatap gadis itu seakan ingin mencengkram dan membunuh mulut kasar gadis itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kai?! Kau jahat sekali! Tidakkah kau mendukung aku, hah?!" bentak gadis itu tidak percaya sembari menatap balik Kai dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukanlah Kai...

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu sembari menghela nafas panjang, "...Kau telah membentak pacarku lalu sekarang kau minta dukungan dariku?" tambahnya lagi. Mendengar itu, dapat Kai rasakan kalau dekapan Aichi pada lengannya semakin erat. Aneh, tapi Kai menyukai dekapan hangat anak asing itu.

"E-eh... Ja-jadi dia benar-benar..."

"Ya, dia pacarku. Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa pacaran denganmu, jadi pergilah." Usir pemuda berambut brunet itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Ia tahu kalau gadis aneh dihadapannya ini pasti sakit hati, dan dengan itu gadis tersebut menangis dan berteriak kencang, serta berlari keluar laboratorium disusul teman-temannya.

"Khukhukhu..." Kai menautkan alisnya begitu mendengar Aichi yang ada di sampingnya terkekeh kecil. Lalu Kai kembali menengok dan memandangi anak misterius itu yang menatap Kai dengan tatapan seduktif.

"Ternyata kau kejam juga, ya, hihihi... tapi pemandangan gadis menangis itu indah sekali," komentarnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya, helaian rambut panjangnya pun ikut bergerak. Satu komentar Kai untuk itu, cantik. Kai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa lebih membela anak ini ketimbang gadis yang sudah dikenal lebih jauh itu, tapi...

"Kau mau ikut denganku, 'kan?" jelas dilihat pertanyaan itu mendapat jawaban anggukan lembut dari Aichi. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu mendekap lengan Kai lagi seakan-akan tidak mau lepas. Tanpa disadari, Kai menyeringai merasa mendapati jawaban yang ia inginkan dari anak itu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Ucapan itu terdengar memerintah. Tapi dengan antusiasnya Aichi menuruti itu. Mereka berdua pun bersamaan keluar laboratorium, tetap dalam keadaan Aichi yang mendekap lengan Kai. Kondisi diluar masih pada jam istirahat, dan koridor pastinya ramai sekali. Nah, pemandangan baru inilah yang menarik perhatian banyak murid-murid.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

"Apa? Pacarmu? Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal itu," ujar seorang guru bersurai ungu pucat. Misaki Tokura, guru BP, sedikit terkejut begitu murid kesayangannya datang sembari membawa orang yang katanya adalah 'kasmarannya'. Kai mengangguk singkat sembari memandang Misaki yang bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Ya, tadinya ia datang tanpa bilang padaku, jadi aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini," jelas Kai tetap dengan tatapan_ stoic_-nya, "...Aku ingin minta ijin dari Misaki-_sensei_ agar dia diperbolehkan terus bersamaku sampai pulang sekolah, di kelas juga. Boleh?"

Kai tidak menyangka, ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong dengan sangat nyata. Ya, setelah keluar dari laboratorium, Kai langsung membawa Aichi besertanya ke ruang guru lalu secepatnya menemui Misaki, guru BP. Biasanya kalau murid ingin meminta keperluan mendadak seperti sekarang, Misaki-_sensei_-lah yang mengurusnya. Guru wanita ini sedikit terkejut begitu memandang sosok Aichi yang masih memeluk lengan Kai dari tadi.

Mengarang, Kai pun berkata demikian. Ia berharap kebohongannya tidak ketahuan. Berkata bahwa Aichi adalah pacar jauhnya dan secara mendadak datang kemari. Tapi Misaki mengakui kalau ternyata Kai adalah pacar yang hebat. Tidak jarang lelaki berselingkuh kalau pacaran jarak jauh. Padahal guru satu ini tidak tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau hanya satu hari, saya ijinkan. Ini surat ijinnya," dengan itu Misaki menyodorkan sebuah surat yang diperlukan Kai. Sementara Aichi hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan.

"Terima kasih," dengan itu Kai langsung permisi keluar dari ruang guru. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Misaki, guru lainnya pun juga kaget kalau ternyata murid pindahan yang mengundang perhatian guru itu punya 'gebetan' juga.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas pun, banyak pasang mata yang memandangi Kai juga anak di sebelahnya, membuat Kai sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang, tetap pada tampang datarnya. Sedikitnya ia senang karena dengan adanya Aichi, perempuan-perempuan gatel lainnya langsung _down_ dan tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi secara mutlak.

"Engh, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Tuan muda? Si mata hijau?" tanya Aichi kemudian sedikit bercanda dan tertawa kecil. Jantung Kai seakan berdetak lebih cepat melihat senyuman itu. Ia tidak menyangka ada cowok semanis ini, dan pastinya tidak ada yang sadar kalau Aichi itu laki-laki.

"Jangan menggodaku, panggil saja Kai," jawab Kai dengan suara dingin yang sedikit bergetar. Lagi-lagi ia tidak tenang di hadapan Aichi. Tapi syukurlah ia sudah tiba di kelas, dengan tangan kiri yang menganggur, ia membuka pintu kelas otomatis itu.

"Hei, lihat, siapa itu? Yang disebelahnya Kai-_san_?"

"Tadi aku dengar berita hebat dari cewek kelas sebelah, itu pacarnya, lho!"

"Heh? Yang benar?"

Ya, Kai bisa menebak kalau ternyata teman sekelasnya pun juga sama saja. Yaitu terkejut dengan keberadaan Aichi. Tapi apa boleh dikata, apa ini bisa dikatakan pacaran sandiwara? Rasanya Kai merasa tidak cukup kalau ini sandiwara, ia betul-betul menginginkan Aichi. Tapi kenapa bisa?

"Duduklah." Perintahnya agar anak yang sedari tadi bergelantungan pada lengannya mau lepas. Aichi ―tetap dengan senyum tipisnya yang khas― pun duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kai, menurut begitu saja. Sebenarnya Kai masih berpikir darimana anak ini berasal.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Kai kemudian ―tanpa sadar. Aichi yang mendengar itu menyeringai, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus-ngelus dagu Kai. Pemuda dihadapannya merinding kecil, sentuhan Aichi membuatnya merasa aneh, seperti geli... dan juga nikmat.

"Kau baik sekali padaku, Kai-_kun_... Tapi aku tidak haus, aku hanya ingin kau juga duduk denganku. Ya?" bisik Aichi dengan seringai lebar. Kai membulatkan mata mendengar itu. Anak dihadapannya betul-betul misterius. Niat ingin menolak, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa... Kenapa?

"Baiklah," Kai rasanya ingin menabrak kepalanya ke tembok agar dirinya cepat sadar. Ia serasa dikendalikan anak itu. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa tidak adil kalau ia yang terus-teruskan dipermainkan Aichi, jadi...

Dengan tiba-tiba Kai mengangkat tubuh Aichi sampai tubuh ringan itu terlepas dari kursinya, membuat murid-murid lain yang tadi memperhatikan mereka menjadi histeris dadakan. Setelah itu Kai duduk di kursinya, dan terakhir meletakan Aichi di pangkuannya.

"Hm?" Aichi kebingungan, tapi tatapannya seakan tidak terkejut dan tetap tenang. Lalu Aichi kembali menatap Kai yang ternyata sudah kembali pada tatapan _stoic_nya. Kai menatap Aichi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang bisa dibilang menusuk. Akhirnya Kai bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali pada Kai yang dulu, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Aichi hanya menjawabnya dengan seringai lalu bersandar mesra di dada bidang pemuda teladan itu.

"..." tidak ada yang bicara lagi dari keduanya setelah itu. Aichi yang masih merasakan lembut dan tegapnya dada Kai, sedangkan si brunet yang mengambil buku catatan pelajarannya dan kembali belajar. Namun Kai merasa tidak nyaman ―lagi begitu Aichi mengelus-elus dadanya yang masih berbalut seragam. Tapi sentuhan itu lagi-lagi serasa menyengatnya.

"A-Aichi, berhenti..." perintah Kai dengan suara gemetar. Aichi menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat lalu menatap Kai dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Kai-_kun_? Kau tidak suka sentuhanku, ehm?" tanya Aichi dengan berbisik. Mendengar itu, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain lalu menggeleng pelan.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa sentuhanmu membuatku aneh," balas Kai dengan jujur. Dapat dilihat Aichi wajah Kai sedikit merona merah, pemuda berambut biru lembut itu tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, itu artinya kau suka sentuhanku, Kai-_kun_. Tubuhmu bahkan bereaksi begitu kusentuh," jawab Aichi agar pemuda _stoic_ yang sedikit polos itu mengerti. Kai membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban aneh itu. Ia suka dengan sentuhan Aichi? Benarkah?

"Khukhu, kamu tidak percaya? Sekarang aku akan mengetesmu..." dengan itu Aichi berhenti menyentuh Kai. Lalu ia pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Kai. Ya, karena tempat duduknya yang bermodel seperti kursi panjang, sebenarnya masih banyak tempat untuk Aichi bisa duduk. Lagipula siswa-siswa lainnya yang duduk di deretan sama dengan Kai pun duduknya memiliki celah lebar ―berjauhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung begitu Aichi tiba-tiba berhenti, bahkan pindah tempat duduk. Aichi hanya tersenyum manis lalu meletakan kepalanya di siku tangannya yang berbaring di meja.

"Lebih pilih yang mana, kusentuh atau tidak kusentuh, Kai-_kun_?" tanya Aichi kemudian dengan seringai tipis yang cukup membuat Kai bergidik ngeri. Tapi kemudian Kai terdiam, ia mencoba untuk mengkonsentrasikan indera perasa di tubuhnya. Kai tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi... tubuhnya seakan kehausan sentuhan Aichi, ingin berteriak minta disentuh... serasa kecanduan narkotika dan ingin lebih saat itu juga... Menyadari itu, wajah Kai lagi-lagi merona merah, sesuai tebakan Aichi yang kembali menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak kusentuh lagi?" goda Aichi sembari mengelus pipi putih pemuda itu. Tapi dengan halus, Kai menepis tangan mungil itu. Tadinya Aichi mengira Kai tidak mau mengakui dan bersikeras menolak, tapi kemudian Kai membuang muka dan kembali menatap catatannya.

"Sentuh aku, Aichi..." ucapnya dengan nada bariton yang berat, Aichi mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu meminta pengakuan.

"Apa tadi kau bilang, Kai-_kun_? Aku tidak dengar, hehehe..." godanya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi dengan itu Kai langsung menatap Aichi dengan tatapan tajam, berhasil membuat Aichi bungkam.

"Sentuh, aku, sekarang." Pemuda itu memerintahnya dengan memberi penekanan di tiap kata. Aichi memasang wajah seakan berkomentar _'Oh, galaknya, Kai-kun'_, tapi kemudian ia menurut orang yang sudah seperti tuannya itu, dan kembali menyentuhnya seperti apa yang diperintahkan.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Akhirnya jam sekolah telah usai, begitulah gumanan Kai. Tapi bukan bearti Kai lelah karena kehidupan sekolahnya. Justru sebenarnya pemuda ini sedang bersemangat. Kenapa? Karena ia merasakan hidup yang... bisa dibilang berbeda dan tidak monoton dari biasanya. Misalkan saja ia terus mendapatkan sentuhan hangat Aichi selama di sekolah, bahkan saat jam pelajaran pun, Aichi terus menyentuh Kai diam-diam, dan itu membuat Kai merasa sangat nyaman. Kedua, berbagai variasi perempuan di sekolahnya tidak akan mengejarnya lagi, palingan tatapan sakit hati yang ia dapat, dan Kai masa bodoh soal mereka.

Oh, iya!  
Saking bahagianya Kai, ia sampai lupa. Setelah ini ia akan... pulang ke rumah, 'kan? Dan apakah sampai saat itu Aichi masih terus mengikutinya lalu tinggal bersama? Tunggu dulu, Kai sedikit merasa tidak beres pada kata 'tinggal bersama', dengan anak misterius seperti itu? Kai masih tidak yakin. Tapi rasanya berat kalau ia meninggalkan Aichi begitu saja. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sekarang Kai sedang menunggu Aichi di gerbang sekolah. Aichi memintanya untuk menunggu 5 menit disana karena ia sedang ada sedikit urusan. Kai melirik jam tangannya, sudah 4 menit 45 detik berlangsung dan Aichi belum ada di hadapannya juga.

"Awas sampai dia tidak datang, kutinggal saja, 3... 2... 1..."

"Kai-_kun_!" seru seseorang sembari menutup kedua mata Kai dengan tangannya. Kai sontak yang sedari tadi sedang berkonsentrasi menghitung waktu di jamnya jadi terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, 'pacar'nya ini ternyata orang yang sangat tepat waktu.

"Tepat waktu sekali Ai―" belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan Aichi yang sekarang. Apa ia tidak salah lihat, Aichi memakai... seragam perempuan sekolahnya?

"Bagaimana? Cocok, tidak?" tanya Aichi dengan nada seduktif. Seragam sekolah perempuan Nethelbell, yaitu seragam lengan pendek dengan warna putih polos, ditambah jas _high-class_ bewarna hitam, juga rok mini yang bewarna senada dengan warna jasnya. Sangat... Sangat... Aichi sangat manis memakai seragam itu, tapi Kai tidak bisa mimisan instan dulu, karena...

"A-Aichi, jangan-jangan kau perempu―" belum sempat Kai bertanya, telunjuk Aichi tepat berada di depan bibir Kai, mengusapnya pelan membuat Kai bergidik kecil.

"Ayo, pulang, Kai-_kun_!" serunya dengan senyum manis. Kai jadi berpikir kalau Aichi itu... perempuan berdada papan. Ya, daripada merusak sandiwara ini, akhirnya Kai merangkul pundak Aichi dan mereka berjalan pulang. Membuat beberapa murid lainnya memandang mereka dengan rasa iri dan juga kagum.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

"Hei, dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Kai merasa keduanya sudah jauh dari sekolah. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di tengah distrik _Bell_ yang padatnya bukan main di jam pulang sekolah. Aichi hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," jawabnya dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar sakit. Kai berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arah 'pacar'nya yang tengah tertunduk lesuh.

"Kau jangan berbohong, cepat tunjukan dimana rumahmu dan akan kuantar pulang." Ucap pemuda itu terdengar memerintah. Aichi memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau namaku tidak punya marga, aku tidak punya keluarga, aku tidak tahu siapa pun..." bisik Aichi dengan lirih. Kai terdiam, ia memandang Aichi dari atas ke bawah. Sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan mengenai Aichi yang belum pernah Kai tahu.

"Apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali?" tanya Kai kemudian, merasa 50% percaya pada ucapan pemuda itu. Pemuda _bluenette_ itu memegang kepalanya dan memejam mata, terlihat berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Mmh... yang terakhir kuingat... Aku dimasukan ke dalam tabung besar, lalu tiba-tiba aku seperti terbang ke suatu tempat, dan begitu tersadar, aku berada di laboratorium..." jelasnya sembari menggaruk-garuk pelan rambutnya. Kai menautkan alisnya. Apa maksudnya ucapan anak ini? Ia sama sekali tidak paham.

"Kau tidak mengarang, 'kan? Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan menipu," ujar Kai terdengar mengancam. Tapi tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan atau kaget mendengar itu, Aichi hanya menatap Kai dalam diam. Tapi tatapan itu membuat Kai merasa sesak dan sakit, lalu Aichi membalikan badannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya, karena tidak ada yang percaya padaku," dengan itu Aichi mulai melangkah menjauhi Kai membuat si iris hijau terkejut akan reaksi itu.

"O-oi, aku tidak bilang begitu―"

"Terima kasih, sayonara, Kai-_kun_." Rupanya tujuannya untuk berpisah sudah bulat.

Dengan langkah ringan, Aichi mulai melangkah menjauhi Kai. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu menjadi sedikit panik, kenapa bisa reaksi Aichi seperti itu? Bisa saja Kai cuek dan kembali pulang, tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan si _bluenette_ begitu saja, dengan cepat ia mengejar dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Aichi.

Aichi terkejut dan menoleh, "K-Kai-_kun_? Apa yang kau―"

Tidak menjawab, Kai menarik paksa lengan Aichi dan menggeret anak itu memasuki sebuah gang sepi di distrik itu. Tidak melawan, Aichi menurut saja, walaupun sorot matanya seakan bertanya-tanya. Ia mengikuti Kai sampai ke tempat yang sangat sepi, bahkan udara serasa tidak ada disana. Di gang kecil itu, Kai berhenti dan mendorong pelan Aichi ke dinding, lalu menghimpitnya.

"Huh?" Aichi menatap Kai kebingungan ―walaupun tidak ada rasa takut terpancar di wajahnya. Kai menghela nafas lalu...

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Kai dengan suara dingin. Mendengar itu, Aichi hanya menyeringai iblis. Tapi Kai berusaha untuk tidak termakan seringaian itu.

"Kau berubah pikiran, hm? Bukannya tadi kau ingin melaporku pada polisi?" tanya balik Aichi terdengar menantang, Kai membalasnya dengan mengerinyit dahinya dan semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Tidak juga, aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumahku kalau kau memberitahukan jati dirimu padaku," tantang balik Kai, mulai terbiasa dengan sikap _arogant_ Aichi. Pemuda beriris biru indah itu terkekeh kecil.

"Boleh saja, aku sangat senang kalau aku bisa tinggal di rumah orang yang pertama kali kulihat sejak aku kesini, hihihi..." balas Aichi terkekeh kecil, membuat kecantikan dan kemanisan di wajahnya semakin terpancar. Walau Kai secara tidak langsung mengingini anak ini, tapi tidak semudah itu menaklukan Kai Toshiki.

"Kau... perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Kai dengan serius. Tapi pertanyaan itu yang memecahkan tawa Aichi.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kai kemudian melihat tawa anak itu yang terbahak-bahak. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Aichi menghentikan tawanya dengan berehem kecil.

"Aku mau merahasiakannya, tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau mencari tahu sendiri," ledek Aichi dengan seringainya yang terlihat sangat menantang. Rupanya Aichi berani sekali berkata demikian, atau memang ia sengaja. Kai bukan tipe orang yang berbasa-basi, jadi ia langsung menerkah apa maksud ucapan Aichi.

"Kau yang meminta," dengan itu tangan kiri Kai menindih dada Aichi ke dinding dengan kasar membuat anak itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. Belum sampai disitu, dengan cepat Kai menyibak rok hitam yang dikenakan Aichi dan memasukan tangannya ke dalam sana. Ya, Kai ingin 'mencari jawaban'nya.

"U-Ukh!" Aichi terlihat menahan sensasi begitu tangan Kai berada di selangkahannya dan mulai meraba-raba. Tapi sesaat kemudian Aichi kembali menyeringai, ternyata sosok dihadapannya sulit juga untuk ditaklukan. Seperti sekarang.

"Kh..." Aichi sebisa mungkin menahan desahan. Kedua tangannya dibiarkan saja menganggur pasrah. Ia membiarkan Kai mencari tahu jawabannya dibalik rok hitamnya itu. Sesaat kemudian, Kai kembali mengeluarkan tangannya dan kembali menatap Aichi.

"Kau laki-laki," ujar Kai datar tanpa merasa bersalah, senang bisa mendapatkan jawaban itu dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Kau mesum," balas Aichi dengan seringai kecil. Mendengar kata 'mesum' yang ditujukan Aichi untuknya, Kai langsung tersadar bahwa tadi barusan ia... Ah, lupakan. Kai berusaha untuk tenang, walau sebenarnya ia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia kembali menatap Aichi yang sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan yang tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai seragam perempuan, huh?" dengan itu Kai kembali mengamati Aichi dari atas ke bawah. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia terpesona pada Aichi. Bisa-bisanya ada cowok sepertinya, yang memiliki kaki jenjang putih mulus tanpa bulu, juga lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu ideal.

"Aku, 'kan, pura-pura jadi pacarmu, memangnya kau mau dikira homoseksual?" ledek Aichi sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Kai terkejut ―lagi mendengar kata homoseksual. Oh, iya, Aichi laki-laki sama sepertinya. Lalu kenapa Kai bisa tertarik padanya ketimbang perempuan? Mungkin Kai tidak mau mengaku kalau ia 100% homoseksual, tapi 100% biseks.

"Lalu demi sandiwara tadi, kau rela menjadi demikian?" tanya Kai balik. Tahan juga laki-laki satu ini memakai rok yang terbilang sangat pendek ―walau rata-rata siswi lainnya memakai rok dengan kependekan yang sama, tapi lain soal kalau yang memakai laki-laki. Jadi demi harga diri dan nama Kai, anak itu rela menjadi wanita seperti ini?

"Yup, begitulah, aku tahu kau pasti jijik padaku, tapi semua ini hanya demi sandiwara tadi," jawab Aichi kemudian sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya ―sedikit gengsi. Kai terdiam mendengar balasannya. Tanpa sadar Aichi merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagi Kai, ia tidak jijik sama sekali. Justru sosok dihadapannya bagaikan pahlawan untuknya.

Pertemuannya dengan Aichi sungguh diluar dugaan, dengan munculnya Aichi, ia jadi memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dan Kai sangat menikmati itu. Semua karena Aichi. Tegakah ia mengusir anak ini setelah Aichi memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Oh, tidak, itu tidak ada dalam daftar kamus keluarga Toshiki.

"Ya, sudah, ikut aku. Kita pulang," dengan itu Kai menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Aichi ―karena ia tidak mau Aichi menolaknya. Sosok yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu dengan antusiasnya mengikuti si brunet dan tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Kai membawa anak misterius itu pulang ke rumahnya, lalu... tinggal bersama?

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Tanpa sadar dunia memasuki hari baru. Matahari pagi pun mulai menampakan wujudnya di sudut Tokyo pada jam 5.30. begitu juga di kediaman Kai, yaitu di rumah pamannya yang cukup besar. Karena ia tinggal sendiri tadinya, ia merasa senang karena ada teman –Aichi.

_PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Ya, pada jam sekian, alarm dari ponsel Kai pun berbunyi. Berhubung Kai bukan tipe orang yang doyan tidur, jadi ia cepat bangun dalam hitungan 15 detik setelah alarmnya berbunyi. Dari ranjang tidurnya, Kai meraba-raba ke arah meja mencari ponselnya dan ketemu. Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, ia menekan _'Dismiss'_ di ponselnya untuk mematikan alarm itu.

"Ungh..." erangnya ingin bangun. Tapi kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang menindihnya. Kalau guling atau bantal... Tidak, ini lebih berat daripada guling maupun bantal. Ia pun memfokuskan sepasang iris _emerald_nya untuk tahu apa itu. Dan... Kai tidak cukup terkejut menyadari itu adalah Aichi, yang masih tertidur pulas dengan menindih Kai?

Kai menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil pada 'pacar'nya itu, ia pun mengelus helaian rambut biru Aichi. Entah kenapa Kai jadi menyayanginya seperti Aichi itu miliknya. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk bermanis-manis di depan Aichi kalau anak itu tersadar. Ya, kalau kedua _shappire_ itu terbuka, Aichi terlihat seperti mawar biru berduri yang _arrogant_. Dan Kai merasa sangat tertantang dengan sikap itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kai membaringkan Aichi disampingnya. Dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan anak itu. Jujur saja, memperhatikan wajah tidur Aichi adalah saat-saat terindah, anak berperawakan iblis itu seakan boneka tidak berdaya sekarang. Kai menyeringai tanpa sadar, lalu dengan tangannya ia menelusuri lekuk tubuh Aichi. Mulai dari badannya yang cukup mungil, kulitnya yang lembut, leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus, sampai tangan itu berhenti di wajahnya.

Aneh... Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti, anak ini benar-benar menghipnotisnya sampai Kai tergila-gila padanya. Entahlah kapan ia harus menceritakan soal anak ini pada orang tua-nya nanti.

Tangan itu mengelus pipi Aichi yang lembut dan sehalus sutera. Sungguh maha karya yang tiada cacat sedikit pun, Kai tidak habis pikir 'siapa' yang menciptakan makhluk seindah ini. Tapi kemudian kedua iris _emerald_ Kai menajam. Ia memandang suatu objek daripada Aichi, lalu Kai menundukan wajahnya untuk mendekati objek itu...

Objek itu, bibirnya... Kai mencium Aichi di bibirnya. Tidak ada balasan, Kai melumat pelan bibir mungil itu sesukanya, sesekali menjilat dan menggigitnya. Kai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada anak ini, tapi rasanya ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Enghh..." bibir itu bergerak membalas ciuman Kai, membuat si brunet menyeringai. Akhirnya sang putri iblis terbangun dari tidurnya. Kai melepas ciumannya sesaat hanya untuk memandangi Aichi bangun dari tidurnya. Benar, kedua _shappire_ itu berkedut dan mengejap-ngejap.

"... Kai-_kun_..."

"_Ohayou_, Aichi..." balas Kai kemudian terus memandangi Aichi. Ya, karena Aichi tidak mau tidur sendiri, akhirnya ia tidur sekamar dengan Kai, di ranjang yang sama pula. Tapi Kai cukup menikmati momen itu, jadi setidaknya ia punya _boneka_ yang bisa dimainkan seperti sekarang. Aichi menatap Kai sesaat, lalu akhirnya seringai iblisnya keluar juga.

"Nggh... _Ohayou_, Kai-_kun_, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku, heh?" Kai sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, rupanya Aichi bisa menebak kalau Kai melakukan sesuatu padanya tadi. Tapi tatapan Kai tetap biasa, datar dan dingin. Ia menatap Aichi tanpa perasaan.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kai dengan entengnya. Aichi terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari 'pacar'nya ini, tapi kemudian Aichi bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan iblis lalu melingkari tangannya di leher Kai.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Aichi dengan bisikan mautnya. Kai hanya menghela nafas lalu menarik pundak anak itu agar kedua bibir mereka kembali bersatu.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

_Tok Tok Tok_

"..."

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Ya, sebentar."

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pun meletakan buku bacaannya dan menghampiri pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk dari luar. Dua putaran kunci pada knop pintu, Leon pun membuka pintunya dan mendapati bahwa tamunya adalah...

"Toshiki? Ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya Leon dengan tampang _stoic_ yang mungkin hampir sama dengan tamunya, Kai. Si murid menghela nafas lalu menjawab,

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan, bukan soal pelajaran tapi aku rasa _sensei_ bisa membantuku," jawabnya dengan nada yang berharap kalau Leon mau membantunya. Leon merasa tumben-tumbenan kedatangan tamu murid, tapi kemudian ia menyingkir beberapa langkah dari pintu mengisyaratkan murid teladan itu masuk.

"Begitu, ya, kalau begitu masuklah, tidak baik berbicara di depan pintu." Dengan itu si murid melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dan Leon pun kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya.

_Blam._

"Jangan terkejut, ya. Rumahku memang seperti ini," ujar Leon sembari melangkah menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kai yang masih di... ruang tamu? Bukan. Ruang utama? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya Kai serasa berada di sebuah perpustakaan. Baru masuk pintu, ia sudah berada di ruangan yang bisa dibilang melingkar dan sangat luas. Kalau diperkirakan, ruangan itu berdiameter 8 m. Dan sekelilingnya penuh dengan rak buku.

"...Kau mau teh?" tawar si guru muda kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Kai pada rumah unik ini.

"Ehm, boleh saja kalau Leon-_sensei_ tidak keberatan untuk membuatnya," balas Kai sembari memejamkan matanya. Leon tersenyum tipis lalu kembali masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minum untuk tamunya.

Kembali ke Kai, ia masih terkejut ―dalam hati― memandangi rumah _sensei_nya satu ini. Pantas saja ia dijuluki anak cerdas, baru masuk rumah sudah dihidangi jutaan buku tebal yang pastinya tidak dimengerti Kai semuanya. Belum tambahan beberapa rak buku yang tak kalah tingginya dengan rak buku yang ada di dinding. Betul-betul _sensei_nya ini sangat rajin. Atau jangan-jangan selain mengajar di sekolah, kerjaannya hanya membaca buku di rumah.

...

"_Dozo_..." ujar Leon sembari meletakan dua cangkir teh di sebuah meja baca yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah itu Leon kembali ke dapur untuk meletakan nampannya.

"_Arigatou_, _sensei_..." balas Kai lalu menyeruput teh hangat itu. Enak juga teh ini, komentar Kai dalam hati. Kemudian ia merasakan langkah kaki Leon menghampirinya. Guru muda itu duduk berhadapan dengan Kai dan juga menyeruputi teh miliknya.

"Lalu, apa keperluanmu kemari, Toshiki?" tanya Leon kemudian _to the point_. Kai yang tadi memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati hangatnya teh pun kembali membuka iris hijaunya. Ia meletakan cangkir teh itu kemudian sedikit tertunduk.

"Ehm, _sensei_ 'kan tahu banyak ilmu dan sejarah, dan kurasa tidak ada yang _sensei_ tidak ketahui, walau mungkin ada beberapa dan aku tidak tahu itu. Jadi langsung saja, apa _sensei_ pernah mendengar kata _Necroxirmus_?" tanya si brunet terdengar serius. Selesai menyeruput teh miliknya, Leon memandang langit ruangan itu yang memang berbahan kaca transparan dan disinari matahari langsung.

"_Necroxirmus_? Darimana kau dapat kata itu?" tanya Leon balik lalu memandang muridnya dengan tatapan datar. Iris violetnya seakan ingin tahu. Kai memainkan jari-jarinya sebentar lalu...

"Ehm, tapi aku ingin _sensei_ merahasiakan ini." Syarat pemuda itu kemudian agar masalahnya tidak terbongkar. Leon mengangguk singkat menyanggupi syarat muridnya.

"Hm... _Sensei _tahu, 'kan, anak yang tempo hari kubilang sebagai pacar? Aku dapat kata itu dari dia," ucapan itu membuat Leon terheran-heran. Memang, sih, pada saat itu Leon sedang tidak di ruang guru karena disuruh rapat bersama OSIS. Tapi kemudian banyak guru-guru dan murid yang memperbincangkan itu. Kai tahu pasti berita itu sampai pada gurunya yang satu ini.

"Hm, begitu..." dengan itu Leon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju deretan buku koleksinya yang super banyak. Kemudian ia melirik deretan ketiga dari atas, cukup tinggi memang, tapi Leon masih sanggup untuk menggapai sebuah buku dari sana.

Kai melihat jelas, Leon mengambil sebuah buku bewarna hijau tua yang sepertinya sudah sangat berumur, bahkan warna kertasnya pun tidak lagi putih bersih, dan dari suara lembaran yang dibuka Leon pada buku itu, suaranya seperti sudah mau rapuh. Kai tertegun, Leon sampai bisa mendapat buku macam itu.

"Hm... dulu saat aku berkuliah di universitas Yunani Internasional, aku pernah diberitahu soal itu dari guruku yang mantan polisi..." guman Leon sembari terus mencari-cari dari buku itu. Kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Kai dan duduk kembali di kursinya, "...Ne... cro... xir... mus... Ah, ini dia." Pandangan Kai mendapat pencerahan begitu sang guru menemukannya.

_Tep_. Buku tua itu dibalikan Leon sehingga menghadap ke arah Kai, agar murid teladan itu mengamati apa yang tertulis disana. Tapi kemudian Kai kembali lesuh saat melihat tulisannya yang ternyata...

"Ini bahasa Yunani, biar kuterjemahkan... _Necroxirmus_ adalah nama dari bahan percobaan yang terjadi pada tahun 1783 di daratan Yunani yang masih belum berbentuk negara mutlak. Dimana sedang terjadi perang besar-besaran, tanpa seijin polisi dan pusat negara, para profesor dan ilmuan sengaja membangun ruang bawah tanah di hamparan pasir di daratan Yunani untuk memulai percobaan, yaitu percobaan membuat manusia berkekuatan ganda..." Kai membulatkan mata mendengar kata _'percobaan'_. Apa maksudnya? Apa ini artinya...

...Aichi adalah manusia hasil bahan percobaan?

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Sementara Kai pergi, lalu apa yang Aichi lakukan? Ia bersenandung ria lalu membersihkan rumahnya Kai karena tidak ada kerjaan. Ia mulai mengepel lantai yang sedikit berdebu sembari menyanyi-nyanyi sendiri. Rumah itu seakan-akan dianggapnya sebagai rumah sendiri. Tanpa sadar kalau ada sepasang kilat crimson yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga, _Necroxirmus_..."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**A/N**: Ahai, akhirnya update juga! Arigatou gozaimashita yang sudah baca dan review di chapter pertama, ya. Bagaimana menurut kalian soal fic ini? Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic selain genre humor, cukup menantang, tidak? XD Hayo tebak, siapa si crimson itu? XD (dor). Request chara sudah aku terima, tapi yang request banyak-banyak, belum tentu saya muatin semua, hahahaha xDD Nee, besok-besok saya mulai hiatus, jangan kangen, ya *salah* Maksudnya pasti sudah jarang update, jangan tuntut saya ke polisi *jdor* Doakan saya banyak waktu senggang, jadi punya waktu cukup untuk fic, tehe~

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Laila Sakatori 24**, Aichi Marron Ver, Yukiharu Hime, Omugi Dante, Megurine, CherryNamiHazel, Noaru, Iruyo, Re-Touch, **Crystal BlueStar**, **Mist.a Railgun Fubuki,** TemeTeme, Rune Rune Jumpie, **Yun** **Mei Ho**, and **YOU!**

**Review, please? X3  
**


	3. Necro Capitel 3: The Real Me

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 3.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **T ****semi M**.

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

* * *

"Ini bahasa Yunani, biar kuterjemahkan... _Necroxirmus_ adalah nama dari bahan percobaan yang terjadi pada tahun 1783 di daratan Yunani yang masih belum berbentuk negara mutlak. Dimana sedang terjadi perang besar-besaran, tanpa seijin polisi dan pusat negara, para profesor dan ilmuan sengaja membangun ruang bawah tanah di hamparan pasir di daratan Yunani untuk memulai percobaan, yaitu percobaan membuat manusia berkekuatan ganda..." Kai membulatkan mata mendengar kata _'percobaan'_. Apa maksudnya? Apa ini artinya...

...Aichi adalah manusia hasil bahan percobaan?

"Percobaan? Dengan manusia sebagai bahan percobaannya?" tanya Kai sembari melirik gurunya sekilas untuk memastikan. Leon memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk singkat, membuat Kai sedikit syok dalam hatinya. Apa mungkin Aichi adalah manusia percobaan?

"Iya, begitulah. Ayah dari guruku juga polisi disana, semua polisi di Yunani pasti pernah tahu soal ini. Tapi berita ini dirahasiakan dari pers dan publik, hanya kepolisian Yunani dan beberapa orang saja yang tahu, mungkin termasuk kau, Toshiki." Jawab pemuda yang memakai jas bewarna putih bersih dengan kombinasi warna biru. Kai mengangguk kecil, tetap dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu Kai kembali melirik buku tua itu.

"Ehem, akan kulanjutkan isi buku ini. Karena tidak ada ijin dari pihak kepolisian dan pemerintah, para ilmuan dan profesor itu bersikeras untuk membuat _'Necroxirmus'_, akhirnya mereka memakai cara gelap alias ilegal. Dan di ruang bawah tanah itulah mereka mulai menjalankan proses pembuatan _'Necroxirmus'_ yang membuang waktu berkisar 1 tahun lebih. Pada tanggal 3 Maret 1784, polisi berhasil melacak jejak gelombang radiasi dari sana. Tapi begitu pihak kepolisian tiba, tempat itu sudah seperti ruang bangkai manusia," berhenti disitu, si pemuda berambut pirang kembali menyeruput teh kesukaannya. Kai mengerinyit dahinya.

"Ruang bangkai manusia?" tanya Kai sedikit janggal dengan kata-kata itu. Setelah Leon meletakan cangkir teh-nya, ia kembali melirik buku berbahasa yunani itu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang polisi datang terlambat. Semuanya sudah selesai. Polisi memprediksi kalau ilmuan-ilmuan itu tidak satu pun pernah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu selama proyek dikerjakan, alasannya supaya jejak mereka tidak ketahuan orang luar. Begitu polisi datang, yang ada tinggal bangkai-bangkai mayat ilmuan yang sudah meninggal dan membusuk disana, belum lagi mayat manusia yang jadi bahan percobaan dan gagal. Kasus ini cukup membuat pihak kepolisian dan pemerintah syok," jelas Leon lagi panjang lebar. Kai menatap buku itu dalam diam. Kemudian ia berpikir, apa benar yang dikatakan Aichi benar? Bahwa ia adalah _Necroxirmus_ yang ini?

"Ehm, menurut_ sensei_, apa benar hasil penelitian itu selesai begitu saja?" tanya Kai kemudian. Leon terdiam sejenak sembari menatap langit ruangan yang senduh.

"Hm, entahlah. Kejadian itu sudah lama, dan tidak ada berita terinci lainnya yang bisa diakses dengan mudah selain buku ini," jawab Leon terdengar biasa saja. Ya, katanya ada benar juga. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Kai melipat kedua tangannya, berusaha menarik kesimpulan.

"Tapi, menurut analisis pribadiku, _'Necroxirmus'_ tidak gagal." Gumanan itu membuat Kai membulatkan matanya sesaat dan kembali menatap Leon, guru mudanya.

"Kenapa_ sensei_ berpikir demikian?"

"Ya, kalau kau yang bertanya, baiklah. Kejadian itu terjadi pada tahun 1700-an, dan pada saat itu teknologi sudah cukup berkembang pesat, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang ilmuan sekalipun. Kalau pada tahun 1500-an saja sering terjadi proyek gelap, lalu bagaimana dengan tahun itu? Pasti teknologi sudah cukup maju dan berbobot untuk mereka. Kemudian, polisi sempat menemukan sebuah gambar sketsa manusia yang rangka-nya mirip dengan bangkai-bangkai percobaan, dan dari semuanya, kurang satu tubuh dari sketsa. Kemana gerangan yang satunya lagi kalau mereka tidak pernah keluar dari ruang itu? Kalau dituduh merekayasa, tapi ada data detail mengenai satu rangka yang hilang itu," jelas si guru dengan nada yang spesifik. Kai terdiam mendengar itu. Jangan-jangan rangka yang satunya lagi... Aichi? Tapi tunggu dulu, jangan semuda itu menyimpulkan.

"Hmm, ada lagi selain itu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Ya, satu lagi. Polisi baru menyadari ruangan itu setelah mereka menangkap signal gelombang radiasi. Pada tahun itu, Yunani masih sangat kuno, bahkan belum dikategorikan negara yang merdeka. Tapi signal itu bahkan sampai ke kantor pusat Amerika, itu artinya gelombang radiasi itu sangat besar. Gelombang semacam itu umumnya hanya muncul di ruang angkasa dan sering mengecoh astronot, tapi yang terjadi saat itu adalah gelombang radiasi besar di dalam bumi. Cukup misterius memang, banyak mitos mengatakan kalau orang-orang dari dunia masa depan bisa datang ke masa lalu menggunakan gelombang radiasi, entah percaya atau tidak." Jelas Leon sembari menutup balik buku itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke tempatnya ―rak buku.

"Intinya?"

"Intinya, aku memprediksi kalau ada orang dari masa depan yang membawa satu rangka dari _'Necroxirmus'_. Ya, walau tidak sampai 50% prediksiku benar, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengira-ngira, 'kan?" tanya Leon sembari tersenyum tipis. Tapi itu yang membuat Kai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Walau tidak sampai 50%, tapi ia tahu Leon bukan tipe orang yang sembarang mengira. Pasti ia memperhitungkan segalanya sampai mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

"_Sensei_, kenapa kau bisa percaya soal masa depan?" tanya Kai kemudian ―yang merasa ini adalah pertanyaan yang cukup penting. Setelah Leon berbalik duduk, ia memutar bola matanya singkat.

"Aku pernah mendapat berita soal film pada zaman-zaman dulu, dimana film masih belum bewarna, alias hitam dan putih. Kau pasti bisa menebak seberapa kuno zaman itu, 'kan? Di zaman itu belum ada ponsel, tapi di suatu pembuatan film, tiba-tiba seseorang melewati kamera saat sedang syuting adegan, sosok itu sedang memegang telepon genggam dan berbicara melalui ponsel itu. Tapi belum sempat disapa, sosok itu menghilang. Sampai sekarang orang-orang percaya kalau sosok itu adalah orang yang datang dari masa depan ke masa lalu,"

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Kai berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan lesuh. Pikirannya serasa jenuh, biasanya ia tidak sestress ini sekalipun ribuan rumus pelajaran bersarang di otaknya. Tapi ini lain, ia masih bertanya-tanya soal Aichi. Apa benar Aichi adalah _'Necroxirmus'_ yang hilang itu? Atau jangan-jangan Aichi juga tahu soal berita ini dan memakainya untuk menipu orang? Tapi dilihat dari gelagak Aichi, sepertinya ia bukan orang seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar ia mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya saking pusingnya Kai. Padahal di hari libur ―Sabtu― ini, biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang, membebaskan pikirannya dari jenuhnya belajar. Tapi pikiran mengenai Aichi yang menghantuinya membuat_ mood_ bersenang-senangnya lenyap.

Sampai Kai berjalan dan memasuki perumahan yang diketahui adalah daerah perumahannya. Berjalan beberapa langkah lagi, akhirnya Kai sampai di rumahnya ―atau lebih tepatnya rumah paman Kai yang menganggur dan membiarkan Kai tinggal disana. Tanpa suara ia membuka pagar hitam rumah itu, lalu menutupnya lagi ―juga tanpa suara. Ia bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Aichi, tanpa sadar Kai ingin menemui anak itu. Aneh, Kai sendiri tidak paham, juga tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia ingin menemui Aichi sekarang.

_Cklek._

"Tadaima."

"Toshiki! Akhirnya kamu pulang juga! Mama sangat merinduhkanmu!" Huh? Kai yang tadinya memejam mata langsung cengo begitu mendengar suara wanita yang familiar baginya. Segera ia tengok ke depan dan mendapati sosok wanita beriris hijau dan bersurai coklat muda.

"A-apa? Kenapa mama disini? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau―" _Hug!_

"Ih, reaksi macam apa itu, hah? Padahal mama sudah bela-belain nabung untuk pergi ke Tokyo! Papamu sibuk kerja, jadi tidak bisa datang~" wanita berwajah ceria itu memeluk erat putra semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam ―tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Oh, begitu..." jawab Kai singkat. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir. _Kenapa mama bisa masuk ke rumahku tanpa kunci? Masa mama punya kunci cadangan? Kayaknya enggak, deh, di rumah ada Aichi... Oh, iya! Aichi!_

"Kai-_kun_!" belum semenit dipikirkan Kai, sosok itu langsung muncul. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aichi, si cowok manis bersurai biru yang baru menengok Kai dan Ibunya di depan pintu. Belum sempat bertanya, Kai hampir saja mimisan karena... Aichi muncul dengan memakai celemek warna merah muda. _Oh, betapa manisnya dia_, itu yang ada di benak Kai. Tapi tatapannya tetap _stoic _seperti biasa.

"Toshiki, aku tidak percaya kau memiliki pacar semanis ini! Kenapa kau tidak kabari mama? Ah, calon menantuku!" seru wanita itu dengan lebay dan mendramatis. Kai dengan pucat menengok ke arah Aichi yang menyeringai iblis padanya.

"Tidak baik mengobrol di depan, ayo masuk! Aku baru membuat puding, lho, Kai-_kun_~" goda Aichi dengan tatapan mengejek pada Kai. Dalam hati pemuda ini menggeram. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Aichi selama ia tidak berada di rumah?

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Kai dengan _bad mood_ memakan puding coklat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Heh? Kenapa _badmood_? Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena Aichi. Ternyata Aichi juga menceritakan hal yang sama begitu mama Kai tiba dan bertanya, yaitu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah 'kekasih' Kai. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan, begitu batin Kai. Kalau berbohong di hadapan teman, boleh saja. Tapi tidak dengan orang tua-nya sendiri! Ini di luar skenario.

"Aichi, ikut aku sebentar. Mama tunggu disini saja," dengan itu Kai menggenggam erat lengan Aichi membuat pemuda cantik itu menahan ringisan. Dengan kasar ia digeret Kai ke ruangan yang lebih privasi. Tapi sayangnya sang bunda tidak menyadari tindakan kasar putranya karena masih menikmati tontonan televisi.

...

_DUKK_

Kai mendorong kasar Aichi ke dinding dapur. Belum sempat Aichi menahan sakit, lagi-lagi tangan besar Kai menindih dadanya keras. Tangan satunya lagi Kai letakan di sisi kiri Aichi, agar tidak ada akses kabur bagi anak itu.

"Pelan sedikit, nee, Kai-_kun_," bisik Aichi dengan sorot mata tajam juga seringaian kecil. Tapi itu tidak mempan pada Kai yang sudah hampir naik pitam. Ia menguat tekanannya pada dada Aichi lalu berbisik...

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku? Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menceritakan ini pada orang tuaku," tekan Kai pada ucapannya dengan nada berat. Aichi terkekeh kecil, walau sebenarnya sesak saat dadanya ditahan kuat oleh tangan si brunet itu.

"Aku hanya... bilang kalau... aku ini 'pacar'mu, memangnya salah?" tanya Aichi dengan sorot mata menantang, ia tidak tahu kalau memancing emosi Kai Toshiki adalah salah besar. Kai mengerinyitkan dahinya geram. Ia tidak suka berbohong pada orang tua seperti ini.

…

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda kembali putranya, sang bunda menjadi kebingungan. Ia tidak lagi berkonsentrasi menonton, justru sebaliknya sang wanita beriris hijau itu bermaksud untuk mencari anaknya beserta... calon menantunya? Ia berjalan santai menuju dapur sekalian ingin mengembalikan piring-piring bekas makan puding tadi. Tapi begitu ingin berbelok, langkah sang bunda terhenti begitu mendengar suara...

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Aichi. Berani sekali kau membohongi orang tuaku, kau tidak akan kumaafkan!" geram Kai dengan tatapan dingin. Tangan kanannya yang tadi tertahan di dinding terangkat ke atas, siap untuk menampar Aichi yang masih diam di hadapannya.

"Lakukan," ujar Aichi singkat, sepertinya tidak keberatan kalau pipinya harus lebam nantinya. Tidak membalas, Kai mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menampari Aichi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tangan Kai berhenti. Ia merasa tidak bisa menamparnya, sekalipun emosi Kai sedang meluap-luap. Tidak, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa membuang Aichi begitu saja. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi...

_PLAKK_

"Ya, ampun..." histeris sang bunda dalam hatinya terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Putra kesayangannya, Kai Toshiki, yang tadinya dikira ingin menampar sosok beriris biru dihadapannya. Tapi, ternyata bukan... Kai malah menempelkan tangannya kedinding sehingga menimbulkan suara _'plakk'_, lalu tangannya yang tadi menindih dada Aichi beralih mencengkram wajah Aichi dan menciumnya paksa.

"Emmh! Kai-_kun_... kenapa... mmh...!" Aichi berusaha berbicara setengah mendesah. Tapi Kai tidak menggubrisnya, si brunet mencium dalam-dalam bibir mungil Aichi. Sesekali melumat dan menggigitnya kasar. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Aichi yang hanya diam, membiarkan Kai mengeksplorisasi mulut Aichi sepuasnya.

"Nggh, Kai-_kun_..." desah Aichi lagi. Dan Kai sangat senang mendengar desahan lembut itu. Bibir Aichi tidak sedetik dilepasnya. Terus ditekan dan dicium sepuasnya. Malah sekarang menjadi dua tangan yang mencengkram wajah Aichi dengan paksa, membuat pemuda cantik dihadapannya tidak bisa lagi menggerakan kepalanya sekarang.

_Grep!_

Melepas ciumannya, Kai langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Aichi. Sedangkan si _bluenette_ sedang terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi cukup menguras banyak nafas di paru-parunya. Diam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Tapi kemudian Kai mengelus helaian rambut biru Aichi yang sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi... aku tidak bisa mengusirmu, aku ingin kau terus berada disisiku, apapun resikonya. Aichi..." bisik Kai di telingah kanan Aichi. Sedangkan di iris biru hanya memasang ekspresi dingin mendengar itu.

"Ya, kalau itu maumu," balas Aichi kemudian tanpa maksud apa-apa. Mendengar itu, Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang dan memilih tidak peduli. Ia begitu menyayangi Aichi,

"Ehem... Toshiki?" ucapan itu membuat Kai sontak terkejut. Ia langsung menengok ke asal suara dan mendapati sang ibunda menatapnya dan Aichi dengan tatapan syok. Reflek Kai langsung melepas pelukannya pada anak itu. Walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama memeluk 'pacar'nya.

"Mama, sebenarnya ini tidak seperti yang―"

"Jadi anak itu… bukan pacarmu?" tanya wanita itu sembari meletakan pelan piring-piring tadi di wastafel. Hening, Kai menjadi panik karena ibunya mengetahui 'hubungan' yang ini.

"Iya, bibi. Sebenarnya aku laki-laki dan hanya pura-pura jadi pacar Kai-_kun_ agar ia tidak didekati perempuan-perempuan nakal di sekolahnya, bukan pacar sungguhan... Maafkan aku," Kai membulatkan mata. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Aichi berani membuka mulut dan mengaku, bahkan minta maaf. Dilihatnya Aichi menunduk kecil di hadapan sang bunda. Walau sebenarnya Kai ingin membantah kata 'pura-pura jadi pacar' itu, tapi ia tidak bisa di keadaan seperti ini.

Sang bunda menghela nafas lalu menatap keduanya yang terdiam, terutama Kai yang tidak berani menatapnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Toshiki, apa kau mencintai anak ini?"

"...Tidak,"

"Yang benar?"

"...Ti... dak,"

"Lalu apa yang tadi kau lakukan padanya? Membenarkan lensa kontak?"

"..."

"Ayolah, Toshiki."

"Ya, aku memang mencintainya, ma," akhirnya Kai mengaku juga. Sang bunda memang paling tahu jurus jitu untuk menghadapi sikap ketidak-jujuran Kai. Dilihatnya kedua pipi sang putra merona merah setelah menjawab itu. Sedangkan Aichi tetap diam, ia juga tidak merasa jawaban Kai benar atau tidak.

"Hah, kalau kau memang mencintainya, untuk apa kau jadikan dia pacar bohongan? Mama tidak keberatan kalau ia menjadi pacarmu karena kau yang memilih, nak." Mata Kai membulat mendengar kata bijak itu. Jadi sang bunda menyetujui perasaannya? Ia tidak marah atau syok karena putranya menyukai laki-laki?

"Ma―maksud mama?"

"Bahagiakan dia, Toshiki. Mama akan membujuk papamu soal ini nanti, oke?" kemudian sang bunda mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kai tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk singkat.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

_Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu arti cinta, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu cinta, aku juga tidak tahu apa benar aku mencintainya. Yang jelas, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku merasakan dunia yang berbeda, dan sedetik pun aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku ingin menjadikannya boneka yang hanya bisa aku mainkan seorang, apa itu namanya cinta?_

Kai terus berpikir demikian dalam hatinya. Yang tidak seorang pun tahu, bahkan Aichi sekalipun. Sekarang ia, Aichi, dan ibunya sedang berjalan-jalan ke pusat pembelanjaan. Baru saja diceritakan Aichi tidak punya tempat tinggal dan orang tua, sang bunda langsung turun tangan. Ia mengajak putranya juga si calon 'menantu' ke _mall_ untuk mencari-cari pakaian dan keperluannya. Benar-benar wanita berbudi halus...

"Aichi, benar tidak apa-apa aku belikan baju perempuan?" bisik sang bunda begitu ketiganya sampai di tokoh baju langganan mama Kai. Aichi mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak _image_ Kai-_kun_ di depan orang lain," jawab Aichi singkat menyanggupi. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam sembari merangkul pundak Aichi layaknya pacar sungguhan. Dengan semangat mereka pun masuk ke toko baju itu dan memilih berbagai pakaian untuk Aichi.

"Kyaaa, kamu memang manis sekali! Pakai baju apa saja sepertinya cocok!" rupanya begitu masuk, bukan Aichi yang memilih tapi mama Kai yang dengan semangatnya memilih. Aichi menyeringai kecil, baginya tidak masalah, selama ia mendapat tempat yang nyaman. Seperti...

"Kai-_kun_~ temani aku mencoba baju-baju ini, yuk," bisik Aichi tiba-tiba membuat wajah Kai merona merah. Tapi kemudian Kai kembali pada tatapan dinginnya dan mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau berteriak nantinya," dengan kata dingin itu, Kai langsung membawa baju-baju yang sudah dipilih serta Aichi ke dalam ruang ganti. Parahnya, tidak ada pekerja toko maupun mama Kai yang melihat mereka berdua masuk kesana bersama.

...

"Hmm, enaknya coba yang mana dulu, ya~" guman Aichi bersenandung ria sembari memilih baju-baju manis itu untuk dicobanya. Sedangkan Kai dibelakangnya hanya terdiam. Ya, mereka sekarang berada di ruang ganti baju yang cukup luas, jadi masuk berdua pun masih muat. Hanya ada gantungan baju dan cermin besar di dalam sana.

"Aku pilih yang ini saja, deh," akhirnya Aichi selesai memilih. Sebuah baju terusan bewarna merah muda dikombinasikan putih. Motifnya berenda-renda seperti lolita-lolita kebanyakan. Tapi mendengar Aichi selesai memilih, membuat Kai mendelik pelan. Ini artinya... anak itu akan segera berganti baju, membuka bajunya dan menampakan tubuh polosnya yang ―Oke, lupakan saja.

"Kai-_kun_ kenapa berbalik begitu?" tanya Aichi dengan nada meledek begitu Kai dengan sendirinya membalikan badan ―bermaksud untuk tidak mengintip Aichi, "...Kalau mau mengintipku, jangan menahan diri begitu, kalau kau mau lihat langsung juga nggak apa-apa―"

"Cepat ganti bajumu sekarang atau kau akan menyesal." Perintah pemuda itu dengan nada bariton yang berat bermaksud mengancam. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan pada Aichi yang malah merasa tertantang. Anak bersurai biru itu kemudian mendekati Kai dan memeluknya dari belakang lalu merajuk manja.

"Kai-_kun_, gantikan bajuku, dong, aku tidak mengerti cara memakainya," pintanya dengan nada manja membuat indera pendengaran Kai serasa tergelitik. Pemuda berambut brunet ini berusaha untuk tenang dan tetap dalam kondisi terkendali.

"Tidak," tolak Kai dengan tegas. Aichi tertawa kecil kemudian langsung melepas pelukannya pada Kai. Kemudian Aichi berbalik kembali menatap cermin besar di hadapannya.

"Ya, sudah kalau tidak mau..." mendengar itu membuat kening Kai berkedut kesal. Dengan perasaan jengkel, ia membalikan badannya tanpa peduli apapun lagi membuat Aichi yang melihat Kai dari pantulan cermin terkejut. Dengan kasar tangan kiri Kai memeluk pinggang Aichi, sedangkan tangan satunya membuka kancing baju Aichi dengan paksa.

Tidak menjawab, juga tidak melawan, Aichi hanya tersenyum iblis melihat tingkah laku 'kekasih'nya satu ini. Ia membiarkan Kai melepas bajunya sampai kondisi tubuh mungil Aichi benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Setelah 30 menit berada di toko baju, akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari toko dengan membeli sekitar 10 stel baju untuk Aichi. Dan tentunya semua baju itu adalah baju perempuan. Sang bunda sudah merasa sendiri bagaimana membeli pakaian untuk calon menantu ―sampai-sampai Ia lupa kalau Aichi itu adalah laki-laki. Belum lagi terkadang wanita itu histeris dalam hati melihat anaknya kini memiliki pasangan saat jalan-jalan seperti sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang sempat memandangi sepasang 'kekasih' ini. Ya, cukup unik dimata mereka. Satunya tampan, dan berkesan dingin. Sedangkan satunya lagi sangat cantik. Benar-benar pasangan serasi, begitulah yang ada di benak mereka. Tapi sayangnya mereka tidak menilai baik-baik pasangan ini.

Ketiganya berjalan mengikuti tempat mana yang mau ditujui oleh mama Kai, baru seterusnya terserah Kai. Ya, pusat pembelanjaan yang mereka datangi juga luas, kok, waktu bebas juga masih sangat lama. Kalau perlu mereka jalan-jalan sampai malam hari.

"Kai-_kun_..." guman Aichi dengan nada seduktif sembari merangkul mesra lengan pemuda disampingnya. Tidak melirik ataupun menengok, Kai hanya berbalik bertanya.

"Apa?"

"...Bukan apa-apa, hanya tes saja, kau masih hidup atau tidak," canda Aichi dengan sesekali tertawa kecil. Ya, pemandangan inilah yang membuat sang bunda daripada Kai histeris dalam hati dan juga menarik perhatian banyak orang. Mesra sekali mereka, dengan si 'cewek' yang menempel manja pada Kai. Kai menghela nafas pelan, ia tidak tahu apa sampai disini masih dikategorikan sandiwara atau tidak.

"Nah, akhirnya ketemu bioskopnya! Sudah lama mama ingin sekali menonton film-film. Ayo kalian berdua juga masuk!" ajak sang bunda dengan raut wajah ceria. Kai mengiyakan saja, tidak lupa ia langsung merangkul pundak Aichi begitu mereka berdua melangkah masuk menuju bioskop di pusat pembelanjaan tersebut. Aichi yang menyadari itu kembali melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hm, mendadak kau jadi romantis, eh?" ledek Aichi dengan tatapan menantang membuat Kai mendengus sebal. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ia betul-betul 'jatuh cinta' pada Aichi. Ia ingin sedekat mungkin dengan anak bersurai biru laut itu.

"Diam," balas si brunet dengan nada tidak bersahabat lalu mengeratkan cengkramannya di bahu Aichi mengancam anak itu untuk diam. Tadinya niat menggoda Kai lebih jauh lagi, tapi kemudian Aichi lebih memilih untuk menurut saja. Langkah ketiganya terhenti begitu sang bunda mulai memilih-milih film disana.

"Toshiki! Aichi! Bagaimana kalau kita nonton ini saja? Sudah lama mama nggak menonton film romantis!" seru mama Kai dengan riang gembira sembari menunjuk sebuah panel film berjudul romantis. Kai dan Aichi menatap panel besar itu bersamaan dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Wah, bibi suka film romantis, ya?" sahut Aichi berbasa-basi sembari tertawa geli melihat panel itu. Sebenarnya Aichi jijik menonton film seperti itu, tapi mana mungkin ia berkata demikian di depan Kai dan mamanya?

"Iya, begitulah! Bagaimana, Toshiki?" kemudian sang bunda melirik Kai yang masih saja diam. Kai pribadi juga tidak tertarik dengan drama romantis yang kebanyakan dramatis dan lebaynya. Tapi kemudian ia melirik Aichi. Kelihatannya anak itu berminat untuk ikut menonton. Masa ia tidak?

"Ya, baiklah..."

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Kai menguap kecil sembari menatap malas layar lebar di hadapannya. Sudah 1 jam film berlangsung, tapi Kai merasa seperti berjam-jam saja. Mungkin film masih berlangsung 1 setengah jam lagi. Berpikir demikian membuat rasa kantuk pada anak ini semakin mengubun-ubuni saja. Tidak ada kerjaan, Kai melirik ke arah ibunya yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ia sedikit _speechless_ melihat ibunya terisak-isak lebay melihat adegan mengharukan ―dimata Kai adegan yang menjijikan― dari film itu.

Hah... Rasanya membosankan. Kemudian mata Kai membulat begitu sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. Aichi. Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Kai langsung melirik ke arah Aichi yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Anak itu bersandar malas, malah terlihat kedua matanya terpejam. Sepertinya Aichi juga sama seperti Kai yang tidak berselerah dengan film-film cinta. Kai tersenyum singkat begitu menyadari selerah mereka sama. Tapi bosan juga kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

"..." Kai baru ingat bagaimana itu Aichi. Sebuah ide licik terpikir di otak si brunet dingin ini. Kemudian ia kembali melirik ibunya untuk memastikan bahwa sang bunda masih berkonsentrasi pada film-nya. Ya, selesai memastikan, ia kembali memandangi Aichi. Tapi kali ini yang dipandang adalah tubuh si _bluenette_. Dari atas ke bawah.

Tidak berkata sepata katapun, ia hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kedua iris hijaunya memandangi rok merah yang dikenakan Aichi. Kai menyentuh paha Aichi yang putih mulus, meraba pelan. Setelah itu tangannya mulai berani menelusup ke dalam rok itu untuk 'bermain'.

"Kau berani, ya..." bisikan seram itu membuat Kai bergidik, ia segera memandang kilat biru yang melirik tajam dirinya. Aichi, sejak kapan ia tersadar dari tidurnya? Bahkan tatapan mengerihkannya pun berhasil menantang si brunet. Keduanya terdiam, bahkan tangan Kai masih diam berada di balik rok merah yang dikenakan oleh Aichi.

"Maaf mengganggumu, lanjutkan saja. Kau bosan, 'kan?" tanya Aichi dengan tatapan meledek. Kai hanya mendengus kesal, Aichi berhasil membaca pikirannya ―lagi. Tapi seperti ijin dari Aichi, Kai kembali melanjutkannya karena ia terlalu bosan. Rasanya Aichi bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan mudah. Suasana bioskop yang gelap temaram serta cahaya yang hanya berasal dari layar lebar, membuat Kai lebih mudah merajarela di balik rok merah itu. Sesekali Aichi memekik karena permainan Kai tiba-tiba menjadi kasar. Tapi sesaat kemudian si iris hijau kembali mempelankan temponya, membuat Aichi sendiri merasa nyaman.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Akhirnya film lebay itu selesai juga, pikir Kai. Seumur-umur ia tidak mau lagi menonton film seperti itu. Sudah lama, dramatis, lebay, membosankan pula. Kai betul-betul tidak berselerah pada film seperti itu ―kecuali kalau Aichi ikut menonton bersamanya seperti tadi. Kai melangkah keluar bioskop ditemani Aichi dan ibunya yang sedang mengobrol soal film. Kai sedikit terkejut begitu pembicaraan keduanya nyambung-nyambung saja, lho, memangnya tadi Aichi menonton film-nya? Entahlah, Aichi seperti orang _multi-talent_ saja.

"Nee, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, ya..." bisik Aichi pada Kai dan dengan mudahnya menerima anggukan. Dengan langkah riang, Aichi berjalan menuju toilet yang masih berada di dalam bioskop, sedangkan Kai dan ibunya menunggu di dekat pintu keluar.

_CKIT_

"Hah?" guman Kai terkejut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kemudian Kai melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada keanehan. Bahkan ibu Kai pun sepertinya tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa, Toshiki?" tanya ibunya kebingungan melihat gelagak anaknya yang kelihatannya tidak tenang. Kai memastikan sekali lagi, tapi sepertinya hanya perasaannya saja. Ia memandang ibunya lalu menggeleng singkat.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

...

"Huh, sepi sekali?" pikir Aichi begitu ia menelusuri lorong, mengikuti tanda bertulisan toilet. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada penonton lain yang ingin ke toilet, maupun petugas yang berlalu lalang, "...Apa tidak ada kehidupan disini?" candanya pada diri sendiri. Ya, ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Aichi terus melangkah mengikuti tanda itu, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa janggal. Mana ada toilet sejauh ini? Ia sudah berjalan cepat lebih dari 3 menit, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, bahkan pintu toilet sekalipun. Ia mulai menggaruk-garuk keningnya dengan jari telunjuknya, kebingungan. Kemudian ia berusaha menghafal langkah dari pintu bioskop menuju toilet tadi. Mata Aichi membulat begitu menyadari banyak liku-liku dan lorong yang dilewatinya. Sekarang ia sudah seperti tersesat di labirin. Apa ini? Mana ada bioskop seperti ini...

"Sialan, ada yang ingin mengecohku rupanya..." decihnya sembari mengkonsentrasikan kelima indera miliknya. Terutama di pendengaran. Ia melirik kiri dan kanan dengan was-was. Dengan langkah pelan, Aichi mulai mundur. Kedua iris birunya tetap berkonsentrasi. Jangan sampai ia lengah.

"Keluarlah, pengecut! Jangan bersembunyi! Kau pikir bisa mengecoh _Necroxirmus_, hah? Jangan bermimpi!" teriak Aichi berharap kalau seseorang yang tengah menjebaknya dalam ilusi labirin ini segera menampakan sosoknya. Tapi tidak ada balasan, hanya suara si _bluenette_ yang bergemah di lorong panjang dan sedikit remang-remang itu. Aichi mengerinyit kesal, ia tidak suka dicueki seperti ini.

"KELUARLAH, BRENGSEK!" dengan itu Aichi tidak punya pilihan lain, tubuh manusianya mulai berubah. Aura hitam pekat terus bermunculan dari tubuhnya sampai akhirnya di punggung Aichi tampak tiga pasang cambukan hitam yang sangat besar. Mata biru Aichi kini mulai menajam, layaknya mata predator. Dengan itu cambuk-cambuk hitam di belakang Aichi mulai merusak segalanya. Menyambit ke segala arah sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ternyata aku tidak salah..." guman seseorang membuat kedua iris tajam Aichi membulat. Anak itu kini menajamkan penglihatannya ke segala arah untuk mencari objek yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Cambuk-cambuk di belakangnya pun terus bergerak untuk merasakan getaran dan rangsangan dari berbagai arah untuk melacak.

"...kau benar-benar Necroxirmus," _BLAAAAARRRR_

"UKH!" Aichi menyipitkan matanya begitu di depannya muncul gelombang angin yang sangat besar, bahkan tidak bisa bertahan kalau Aichi hanya manusia biasa. Tapi omong kosong, Aichi bukanlah manusia biasa. Ia adalah manusia yang lahir dari percobaan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan ilmuan-ilmuan gelap.

"Kau―!" Dengan mudah Aichi kembali bisa memfokuskan pandangannya, cambuk-cambuk hitam di belakang punggungnya sudah siap untuk menyerang kalau sosok itu mulai tertangkap di _shappire _miliknya. Sampai akhirnya kepulan angin itu meredah, membuat Aichi lebih mudah untuk melihat. Sesosok figur berjalan ringan keluar dari sana.

"Siapa kau!? Dan mau apa kau mengikatku di ilusi ini, hah!?" bentak Aichi dengan tatapan garang. Cambuk hitam di belakangnya mulai bergerak liar siap menyerang sosok di hadapannya. Tapi kemudian figur di hadapan Aichi menyeringai kecil membuat si _bluenette_ siap siaga.

"Siapa aku? Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas aku punya alasan untuk semua ini," ujar sosok itu sembari mendekati Aichi, tanpa takut kalau-kalau cambuk iblis anak itu bisa menyambitnya hidup-hidup.

"Kh―"

"AICHI!" suara itu membuat Aichi membulatkan mata. Suara itu... Kai-_kun_...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N** (Cerbeast): Hayoo, minna-san! XD Kenapa saya update padahal katanya mau hiatus? Chapter ini special untuk **FID** alias _Fujoshi Independence Day_! XD Apa chapter ini garing? Atau berkesan buru-buru? Kalau iya, honto ni gomenasai. Saya harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua, pembaca-pembacaku tercinta XD *peluk pembaca satu2* Dan… Dan… AKU PUNYA QUIZ UNTUK MINNA! *digebuk Kai pakai panci* Saya akan memuat satu pairing di fic ini, yang jelas tidak melibatkan Kai maupun Aichi, hayo tebak pairing siapa dan siapa? XD (yang jelas yaoi :P *geplaked*) _Clue_: pairing _non-mainstream_. Tapi nebaknya jangan banyak", satu aja. Ya, kalau nggak saya nyatakan gagal *digrogotin Aichi* Nah, kalau kalian bisa nebak, aku akan mempersembahkan fic pairing tersebut dalam rate M khusus FID, hayo lho! XD *dihajar* Jangan nebak jauh-jauh, salah satu seme/uke-nya sudah kelihatan kok di chapter 1, 2 , 3. Masa sudah di kasih clue banyak begini nggak bisa nebak? Wah, bukan CV sejati kalian *ditabok* Untuk review log in, tunggulah balasan surat wasiat dari saya, hohohoho. So, mind to read and review? XD No review, no update XP *plaked*

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Kazekoori Nagare**, Yukiharu Hime, **Laila Sakatori24**, Crystalia BlueStar, TemeTeme, Cherry NamiHazel, Royalpaladin, **GummieRobot 1698**, Megurine, Rune Rune Jumpie, Omugi Dante, Iva. Reini, Noaru, Iruyo, Re-Touch, and **YOU ALL!** :D


	4. Necro Capitel 4: Another Necroxirmus

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 4.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **T****/M**(_maybe can change_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, minor another pairing(still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, LIME, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Enjoy~**

.

* * *

"AICHI!" teriakan itu bergemah di gendang telinga Aichi, namanya disebut seseorang... seseorang yang entah mengapa penting baginya. Kai... Ya, Kai yang barusan berteriak, nada teriakan yang terdengar parau dan penuh rasa khawatir. Aichi menjadi berkeringat dingin, ia takut. Takut sekali. Aichi takut kalau sampai Kai menemukannya dalam sosok seperti ini. Sosok _Necroxirmus_ yang sesungguhnya,

"Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan orang lain, hei, _Necro_..." mendengar itu Aichi langsung membalikan wajahnya kembali menatap sosok misterius itu. Mata Aichi membulat begitu sosok itu langsung melayangkan tonjokan tepat di wajahnya, sedetik itu juga Aichi langsung menghindar dan melompat ke samping kanan, mencari jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari orang misterius tersebut.

"Brengsek, sebenarnya kau itu siapa, hah!?" bentak Aichi dengan kilat iris birunya yang melambangkan penuh amarah. Tapi apa daya, sosok di hadapan Aichi tidak bergeming, menatap datar Aichi dengan tatapan mencekam dan ingin membunuh. Hening beberapa detik, kemudian sosok itu kembali membuka mulut untuk berbicara pelan...

"Lain kali kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, tapi sebelum berpisah..." dengan gerakan cepat, sosok itu berlari ke arah Aichi dan mencengkram kepala anak itu. Sialnya Aichi terlambat menghindar, cambuk-cambuk besar di belakang punggung Aichi pun bergerak hebat untuk menyerang figur misterius itu. Tapi terlambat karena...

"SA―SAKIT! AAAAKKH!" dengan itu… pandangan si _bluenette_ menjadi rabun dan gelap.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

"Toshiki, apa kau yakin ia tidak apa-apa? Kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja, mama khawatir sampai dia kenapa-kenapa," ujar seorang wanita berambut cokelat muda dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia menatap putranya yang duduk di jok belakang taksi dengan memangku kepala Aichi yang masih tergeletak lemah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kurasa jangan dulu, ma. Lebih baik kita panggil dokter pribadi ke rumah nanti," balas Kai merasa kurang setuju dengan pendapat ibunya, walau ia tahu ibunya sama khawatir dengan Kai sendiri, mengingat kondisi Aichi yang seperti diambang koma. Kai membelai lembut helaian rambut biru itu, memandang kedua kelopak mata Aichi berharap anak itu tersadar.

Kai tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi, padahal ia tahu Aichi bukanlah tipe anak yang lemah dalam segi apapun. Ia begitu terkejut begitu diberitahukan seorang petugas bioskop bahwa Aichi tidak sadarkan diri di dekat toilet. Dengan tergesah-gesah, ia dan ibunya langsung berlari menghampiri tempat Aichi berada. Si brunet coklat terus meneriaki namanya, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Aichi dalam segi apapun. Anak itu pingsan layaknya putri Aurora yang baru saja tertusuk jarum terkutuk. Sampai sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda baik dari Aichi. Anak itu terus tidur dalam pingsannya. Kai menjadi cemas sendiri.

Taksi yang disewa mereka pun sampai ke rumah dalam hitungan 20 menit lebih. Dengan cepat, Kai langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu masuk ke rumahnya, diikuti ibunya yang baru selesai membayar jasa taksi tadi.

"Bertahanlah, Aichi, kau pasti kuat..." bisik Kai dengan tulus sembari mengusap-usap rambut anak itu. Walau wajahnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja, sebenarnya sepasang iris _emerald_ itu tengah diambang kepanikan dan ketakutan. Ia takut Aichi kenapa-kenapa, ia takut kalau anak itu dalam bahaya, ia panik untuk kehilangan Aichi. Ya, sangat takut.

Dengan pelan, si brunet membaringkan tubuh kecil itu di ranjang tidurnya, sembari menunggu ibunya yang tengah menelepon dokter pribadi mereka yang bisa dipanggil ke rumah. Diam, Kai kembali menatap wajah Aichi yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Bagaimana bisa anak _arrogant_ satu ini ternyata bisa ambruk juga, begitu pikir Kai. Tapi ia bersumpah akan menjaga Aichi baik-baik.

"Aichi..." bisik Kai dengan suara lembut dan tulus ―entah mengapa. Kedua tangan Kai mulai mengambil selimut besarnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Aichi yang masih diam. Kemudian Kai terduduk pelan di sisi ranjang, berniat menunggu sampai anak beriris biru itu tersadar dari pingsannya. Keheningan pun kembali berlanjut, dengan Aichi yang masih diam dan Kai yang hanya mengusap-usap tangan mungil Aichi yang sedikit dingin.

"Aichi..." pangil Kai lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari si pemilik nama. Hanya suara jarum jam di kamar Kai dan suara hembusan angin yang membawa daun-daun mati berterbangan yang ditangkap indera pendengaran Kai. Sampai akhirnya...

"...Kai ...Kai-_kun_..." mata Kai yang tadinya sedikit terkantuk-kantuk menjadi membulat sempurna. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Baru saja pendengarannya menangkap suara yang jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan jarum jam dan angin, suara itu...

"Kai-_kun_..."

"Aichi?" mata Kai terpancar rasa lega, rupanya ia tidak salah dengar. Ya, suara itu, suara Aichi. Suara si _bluenette_ yang memanggilnya lembut. Begitu Kai mendongkakan kepalanya untuk melihat Aichi, ia mendapati anak itu yang memandang lemah pada Kai. Ah, tatapan yang begitu indah bagi Kai.

"A-aku..." ucapan Aichi terdengar setengah merintih, sepertinya ia merasa sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Kai menjadi sedikit panik dan dengan antusias ia mendekati Aichi dan mengusap pelan wajah lembut itu. Tapi tetap saja, tatapan Kai serasa datar dan monoton.

"Aichi, jangan banyak bergerak―" ucapan Kai terhenti begitu kini Aichi memandangnya dalam jarak dekat. Tatapan yang terlihat basah, dan sanggup membuat Kai menjadi diam seribu bahasa. Sepasang _emerald_ dan _shappire_ itu terus bertautan dalam tatap-menatap, cukup lama sampai akhirnya Aichi tersenyum seduktif dan menarik kera baju Kai, hingga wajah Kai tertarik sampai jarak diantara mereka mulai sirnah...

"Mmh," tidak dipungkiri lagi, mereka langsung saja melampiaskan nafsu yang bergelora di hati mereka. Kedua bibir itu pun saling bertautan, saling lumat-melumat. Kai memejamkan matanya senang, karena ia langsung saja mendapat hadiah begitu sang putri iblis membuka matanya. Putri iblis yang serasa menawan hati dan raganya…

"Ehem," suara seorang pria berjas putih dari arah pintu membuat keduanya terhenti dari aktifitasnya, "...bisakah saya mengecek pasiennya?"

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

_Tok Tok Tok_

"..."

_Tok Tok Tok_

"...Siapa?"

"Leon! Ini aku, Daigo! Ayo bukakan pintu, di luar dingin sekali!" seru seseorang di balik pintu coklat ber_design_ minimalis itu. Leon di dalam rumah hanya menggerutu pelan begitu tahu siapa yang mendatangi rumahnya malam-malam. Padahal jam menunjukan pada waktu di luar jam kerja. Dengan langkah cepat, ia pun menghampiri pintu yang sudah digemboknya itu.

_Cring Cring..._

_Jgrek!_

"Mau apa kau datang malam-malam begini, _baka_?" Daigo langsung bergidik ngeri sembari mengada kedua tangannya pada sosok sanggar di hadapannya, Leon, yang memandang Daigo dengan tatapan risih. Tapi kemudian Daigo langsung mendorong paksa Leon sampai keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, hei, aku tidak mngijinkanmu masuk, _baka_!" omel Leon merasa sebal dengan sikap Daigo, pria berambut kecoklatan juga _stylist_ yang modern itu. Tanpa seijin pemilik rumahnya, pun, Daigo langsung menutup pintu rumah itu dan menguncinya. Membuat dahi si pirang semakin mengerinyit.

"_Baka_, ini sudah jam 10 malam, cepat katakan apa tujuanmu dan pu―" belum sempat Leon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Daigo langsung berbalik badan dari pintu dan menarik paksa kedua pergelangan tangan Leon ke atas, kemudian mendorong cepat anak itu sampai setengah terbaring di meja baca yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau―" Leon hendak memberontak, ia tidak suka posisinya ini. Tapi kemudian Daigo membungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Si pirang tersentak kaget, tapi sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kali mereka lakukan. Pada akhirnya Leon memilih untuk diam sampai Daigo puas menciumi dirinya di bibir.

"_Excellent_! Seperti biasa bibirmu memang manis, Leon..." cengir Daigo begitu ia puas menginvasi mulut lawan mainnya itu. Iris violet Leon hanya menajam merasa tersindir dengan ucapan pria yang masih saja menindihnya di meja baca itu.

"Puas kau,_ baka_?" balas Leon dengan nada sewot, dan dengan itu dapat dirasakannya cengkraman Daigo pada kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas semakin kuat ―belum ingin melepas Leon. Kemudian dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur, si iris _honey-brown_ mengelus permukaan wajah si _violet_ yang sangat halus tanpa cacat sedikit pun, lalu turun ke lehernya, tubuhnya...

"Hei, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau benar-benar tidak berubah, tetap saja kau memakai baju lengan panjang, super tertutup, dan formal. Kenapa tidak sekali-sekali kau pakai baju tidak berlengan, mengekspos perut putih mulusmu, atau―"

"_Never, Daigo. Never,_" gerutu Leon lalu membuang muka dan memejam matanya. Daigo hanya cekikikan kecil melihat figur bertubuh kecil di hadapannya mulai marah. Karena ia tipe yang tidak tegaan, akhirnya Daigo melepas kedua pergelangan tangan Leon dan membiarkan anak formal itu kembali berdiri.

"Hmm, sepertinya dibanding tahun kemarin aku berkunjung kesini, buku-bukumu tambah sedikit saja, tapi _it's great_! Dengan begini tempat ini jadi lebih luas, _excellent_!" seru Daigo kemudian sembari melihat-lihat ke sekitar. Leon menautkan alisnya mendengar itu,

"Daigo, jangan bilang kau mau tinggal disini?" tebak Leon dengan tatapan serius. Mendengar itu mata Daigo membulat lalu memandang ke arah si pirang dengan gembira.

"Oh, _yes_! Kau memberiku ide bagus, _dear_! Aku akan tinggal disini!" mendengar seruan penuh rasa suka cita itu membuat Leon menepuk jidatnya sendiri, _facepalm_.

"Harusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu..." gerutu Leon dalam hati merasa ia terjebak akan perkataannya sendiri, "...maksudku, sebaiknya kau pulang lagi ke Yunani. Untuk apa kau kemari?" lanjut Leon lagi.

"Oh, _dear_, jangan mengusirku setelah aku datang jauh-jauh kesini. Banyak hal penting yang menyebabkanku datang ke Jepang," gerutu Daigo dengan tatapan anak manja berusaha merayu Leon, tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak berhasil. Malah tatapan mencekam yang di dapatnya dari si pirang membuat Daigo bergidik ngeri.

"Katakan apa urusanmu, dan sebaiknya kau sewa hotel, aku ogah membiarkan serangga sepertimu bersarang di rumahku," Daigo sempat lesuh begitu mendengar si guru muda malah mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar pula. Tapi bukan Daigo namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil dan mulai mendekati Leon lagi. Si pirang sudah was-was begitu tahu si _honey-brown_ kembali mendekatinya.

"Berani sekali kau mengusirku, _dear_... Padahal kau tidak akan menjadi sepintar ini kalau dulu bukan aku dosenmu di universitas Yunani Internasional," entah mengapa ucapan Daigo terdengar lebih berat dan mengancam ketimbang ringan seperti biasanya. Leon hanya menautkan alisnya masa bodoh dengan apa yang diucapkan mantan dosennya itu.

"_Got you, dear_!" dengan cepat Daigo kembali menarik kedua pergelangan tangan pria beriris violet itu. Leon menggeram penuh amarah berusaha untuk memberontak, biasanya ia berhasil lepas, tapi tidak seperti sekarang. Entah mengapa tenaga Daigo terasa lebih kuat membuat Leon sedikit syok. Dengan ringannya tubuh kecilnya dijatuhkan lalu ditindih oleh pria berambut coklat itu.

"Ck! Daigo! Dasar _baka_! Lepaskan aku!" geram Leon mengingat ini adalah posisi yang paling ia benci, yaitu ditindih. Tapi kelihatannya Daigo malah menikmati wajah marah dari... murid kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum jahil sembari mencubit pipi Leon dengan gemas, membuat emosi pemiliknya semakin memuncak.

"Sepertinya ada banyak yang harus kuingatkan padamu setelah setahun kita tidak bertemu, _dear_... Pertama, panggil aku Daigo-_san_ karena aku lebih tua 5 tahun darimu. Kedua, tidak sopan memanggil kata _'baka'_ pada dosen sendiri. Dan ketiga, aku rindu sekali padamu..." kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulut pria _stylist _itu membuat Leon sedikit bergidik. Dapat dirasakannya hembusan nafas berat di sekitar telinga kanannya begitu Daigo merendahkan wajahnya. Dengan pelan Leon memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri,

"Masa bodoh, kau tiba-tiba datang seperti setan yang kurang kerjaan di malam hari, seenaknya masuk ke rumahku tanpa ijinku terlebih dahulu, menindihku di meja baca dan menciumku, lalu sekarang kau menindihku lagi?" balas Leon tidak mau mengalah, tatapan_ stoic_-nya berhasil membuat Daigo menghela nafas pelan. Ya, mau tidak mau Daigo pun menggunakan cara lain untuk menjinakan murid kesayangannya ini, menjilat telinga kanannya...

"Kh! Daigo-_baka_! Apa yang kau―" Si pirang tersentak kaget begitu tiba-tiba saja telinga kanannya dijilat dan digigit kasar pria beriris _honey-brown_ itu. Sebelum ia mendesah, dengan cepat Leon menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Daigo yang menyadari reaksi dari Leon tersenyum tipis, memang susah membuat anak ini menyerah dan mendesah. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Hei, keluarkan desahanmu, aku merinduhkannya sejak setahun yang lalu kau pergi kemari untuk ditugaskan mengajar!" keluh Daigo menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, ia tidak ingin menyiksa Leon terlalu jauh. Leon hanya membuang muka dengan angkuh, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda rona merah di wajahnya karena perlakuan Daigo padanya tadi. Ya, memang anak ini susah untuk ditaklukan.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah memintamu datang―"

"Aku mencintaimu," potong Daigo dengan cepat. Apakah hubungan antar murid dan guru seperti mereka termasuk hubungan terlarang? Sepertinya Daigo masa bodoh soal itu, ia terlanjur tergila-gila dengan anak beriris violet ini.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, jadi pergilah..." balas Leon angkuh, tatapan dinginnya serasa mencoba membunuh senyuman jahil dari Daigo padanya. Apa anak yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu tidak sakit hati? Selama dua tahun mengejar cinta Leon, hanya kata-kata kasar nan angkuh yang dipetiknya. Tapi, satu hal. Hanya Daigo yang mungkin bisa menaklukan hati anak ini. Hanya Daigo, orang yang berhasil menciumnya di bibir, dan kenyataan itu selalu membuat rasa percaya diri dalam pria _stylist_ ini tidak pernah pudar.

"Kau pernah dengar 'semakin lama mendapatkan sebuah cinta, maka cinta itu susah untuk dilepaskan', _dear_? Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu sampai kapan pun, sampai mati pun aku akan terus menggentayangimu. Suatu hari, hatimu pasti akan luluh karenaku," dengan itu si _honey-brown_ menarik pelan dagu mungil si pirang dan kembali menciumnya di bibir. Ya, walaupun tidak ada cinta yang menghiasi hati Leon, tapi pemuda itu selalu diam kalau tiba-tiba Daigo menciumnya di bibir seperti sekarang.

"U-ukh..." Leon sedikit memekik begitu lidah hangat pria itu mulai menerobos ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi isinya. Ia mulai kewalahan begitu Daigo menciuminya semakin intens. Padahal pria beriris coklat itu begitu menikmati momen-momen ini, tapi ia mulai merasakan erangan di kedua pergelangan tangan Leon, sepertinya anak itu kehabisan nafas.

"Hah... Menyingkir dari... tubuhku..." erang Leon dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, dan wajahnya itu membuat Daigo puas sendiri. Setelah Daigo menyingkir dari tubuh yang ditindihnya itu, Leon mengusap bibirnya dan bangkit berdiri. Suasana mendadak hening. Daigo yang masih terduduk di lantai kayu sibuk memandangi punggung Leon yang melangkah pelan menuju lantai dua, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Daigo mengeluh kecil begitu mengira Leon marah padanya, tapi kemudian Leon kembali ke ruangan perpustakaan itu dengan membawa selimut dan bantal.

"Oh, _dear_, tega sekali kau menyuruhku tidur di ruangan seperti ini, bukannya ranjangmu itu besar dan muat untuk kita berdua? Aku tidak mau kalau―"

"Kalau tidak mau, pergilah ke kamarku dan tidur. Biar aku yang tidur disini," nada bicara Leon terdengar serius, Daigo mulai panik merasa menyinggung anak itu. Ya, dia memang tidak mau tidur di perpustakaan, tapi masa iya dia membiarkan pemilik rumah yang tidur di luar. Terlihat jelas Leon meletakan bantal bewarna putih itu ke lantai perpustakaan yang dingin, lalu membuka selimut tebalnya yang cukup lebar.

"H-hei, hei, _dear_, jangan marah―"

"Pergi ke kamar dan tidur! Apa dibilang begitu kau masih tidak paham?" Daigo langsung bungkam begitu nada bicara Leon semakin meninggi. Tidak bicara lagi, Leon pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bantal itu dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia langsung tidur, membuat Daigo semakin _down _karena merasa bersalah. Pria beriris _honey-brown_ itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Apa iya Daigo pergi ke kamar dan tidur begitu saja? Melangkah satu dua langkah ke lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja Daigo berhenti begitu sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Dengan jahil ia pun mematikan lampu ruang perpustakaan itu dan mengendap-ngendap menuju tempat Leon berbaring.

"U-ukh... Daigo, kau―" Leon memekik geli begitu seseorang memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mencium tengkuknya dari samping. Ya, Leon tidak perlu menebak siapa itu, sudah pasti Daigo yang berani memeluknya bahkan mencium tengkuknya tadi. Si pirang menggeram dalam hati.

"Aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu, _dear_," sunggut Daigo sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si violet. Leon memutar bola matanya sebal. Niat melawan diurungkannya,

"_Whatever_..." balasan itu membuat Daigo tersenyum senang dan menghirup aroma dari rambut si pirang yang mengantarnya ke alam mimpi...

* * *

―_**NECROXIRMUS―**_

* * *

Ruang utama berbentuk perpustakaan itu kini mulai dimasuki cahaya matahari pagi yang terbit dari ufuk timur. Langit-langit ruangan yang berbahan kaca membuat sinar matahari tembus dengan mudahnya ke dalam, menyinari ruangan yang mengoleksi ratusan buku pengetahuan ini. Dan sinar itulah yang membangunkan si pemilik dari jambul kembar tiga. Merasa sinar matahari mulai menerpa wajahnya, kedua kelopak matanya sedikit berkedut tak nyaman, baru mulai menampakan kedua iris keunguannya.

Ia sedikit menyipit matanya begitu kedua pupilnya tidak nyaman dengan adanya sinar matahari. Leon mengerang kecil sembari bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa sedikit sakit di punggung karena harus tidur dengan alas kayu kemarin malam. Tapi ia rasa hal tersebut bukan masalah yang berat. Tidurnya di ruang ini membuatnya tersadar kalau di rumahnya ini masih ada pria bernama Daigo. Mengingat itu membuatnya menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Hah, kenapa ia harus datang, sih... Padahal aku sudah ingin melupakannya dan menanggapnya tidak ada―"

"_Nee_, kau sudah bangun?" Leon melirik dingin sosok yang baru keluar dari dapur rumahnya. Ya, Leon tidak perlu menebak siapa itu karena tadinya di rumah ini hanya tinggal ia seorang diri. Daigo, pria berambut coklat tua itu tersenyum santai sembari membawa dua mangkok bubur hangat.

"..." Leon tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jujur saja, ia lelah fisik dan batin cukup melihat Daigo saja. Sebenarnya Daigo adalah dosennya saat ia berkuliah di Yunani Internasional, dan saat itu Daigo merasa senang karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari Jepang. Tadinya Leon masa bodoh soal itu, tapi sejak saat itu... Leon seakan menjadi wujud obsesi sang dosen yang sangat ternama di universitas internasional itu. Sosok bermata _honeybrown_ itu seakan menghantui hidupnya, mengingini Leon seutuhnya. Jujur saja, Leon tidak betah pada wujud obsesi yang berlebihan darinya itu.

Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah saat Daigo menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimana bisa manusia berhati robot seperti Leon menjatuhkan hatinya? Leon tidak mengerti sama sekali. Setiap hari Daigo terus mengejarnya, mengingini cinta si pirang seutuhnya. Sampai ia berhasil merengut ciuman pertama Leon dengan mudahnya membuat si violet kesal. Padahal ia berani bersumpah tidak akan mencintai siapapun. Tapi...

"Makanlah, supaya tubuhmu menjadi segar kembali!" ujar Daigo dengan ceria, sedangkan Leon menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Benci, marah, kesal... Semuanya Leon rasakan. Semuanya, ya, semuanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Persetan Daigo yang berkelakuan tidak pernah ada 'apa-apa' diantara mereka.

"..." lagi-lagi tidak membalas. Leon hanya duduk di meja bacanya yang besar, lalu mulai memakan bubur hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia kembali merenungi saat itu, saat dimana tiba-tiba ia menjadi wujud obsesi si dosen populer. Apa perempuan-perempuan yang menggilainya tidak cukup sampai ia harus mengejar Leon? Terkadang anak berpenampilan formal ini berpikir demikian.

Tadinya ia bersyukur karena setelah lulus dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan, ia langsung dipindah tugaskan di Jepang untuk mengajar di sekolah _Nethelbell_. Ya, kemampuannya diakui semua masyarakat Jepang. Bayangkan saja, mana ada anak berumur 12 tahun bisa lulus kuliah dan mengajar? Ia sampai meraih rekor-rekor penting karena bisa menciptakan penemuan-penemuan tertentu juga. Namun, kebahagiaan dan ketentraman itu tidak bertahan lama. Ya, 10 hari yang lalu ia sempat menerima pesan kalau Daigo akan datang menemuinya ke Jepang. Tadinya ia pikir itu hanya candaan saja, tapi persetan begitu sosok yang mengincar cintanya selama ini betul-betul datang.

"Leon, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Daigo dengan raut wajah menggambarkan kecemasan. Leon hanya mengaduk-ngaduk buburnya lalu...

"Kenapa kau datang lagi, kenapa..." tanyanya dengan wajah dingin. Daigo hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan Leon sama sekali. Kemudian si rambut coklat mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tadinya Leon sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, namun kedua iris violetnya menangkap suatu...

"Cin... cin?" ujar Leon kebingungan. Daigo mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat lawan mainnya menautkan alisnya heran. Kemudian Daigo bangkit berdiri dan membawa mangkok makannya yang kosong ke dapur, meninggalkan Leon yang terdiam. _Cincin? Apa maksudnya? Di tangan kanan, jari manis... Apa maksudnya ia ingin menikah di Jepang, makanya pindah dari Yunani ke Tokyo?_

Sembari berguman sendiri dalam hati, kemudian ia kembali mengaduk-ngaduk bubur miliknya yang tinggal sedikit. Tapi kemudian ia terbelalak syok begitu baru menyadari... jari manis tangan kanannya yang mengaduk bubur tadi, tersemat sebuah cincin. Dengan segera ia berhenti mengaduk bubur lalu memperhatikan baik-baik cincin itu.

"Se―sejak kapan, aku tidak ingat pernah membeli cincin―" Leon terlihat panik setengah bingung. Kemudian wajahnya menjadi pucat begitu tahu cincin itu mirip dengan cincin yang ditunjukan Daigo padanya tadi. "Ja-jangan-jangan―"

"Benar, _dear_..." dengan tiba-tiba kedua mata _violet_ Leon ditutup dengan tangan Daigo dari belakang. Syok... Leon begitu syok begitu mengerti apa maksud dari cincin ini. Cincin bewarna emas murni yang tersemat di jari manisnya juga jari manis Daigo, "―Itu tujuanku datang kemari, kupakaikan saat kau tertidur kemarin," lanjutnya.

"Ti-tidak! Menjauh dariku!" dengan cepat si rambut pirang melakukan perlawanan hingga jarak keduanya berkisar 2 m. Leon menatap tak percaya sang dosen yang berbalik menatapnya dengan senyum manis. "―Aku tak sudi!" sergahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan cepat ia pandang cincin di tangannya itu dan bermaksud melepasnya. Tapi keanehan terjadi, cincin itu... cincin itu tidak bisa lepas.

Sekuat apapun Leon menariknya, cincin itu tidak bisa lepas. Bahkan saking kuatnya, Leon merasa peredaran darahnya di jari manisnya itu terhenti. Ia kebingungan dan berusaha memikirkan cara untuk melepasnya. Tapi... ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk itu begitu tahu-tahu Daigo sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Da―"

Dengan cepat pria berjaket biru itu mencengkram bahu Leon lalu menciuminya di bibir. Ciuman hambar itu berlangsung cukup lama, Leon sendiri heran mengapa ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Setelah ciuman panjang itu berakhir, Daigo menatap lekat pada Leon,

"...Mulai sekarang, kau adalah tunanganku."

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Hari Minggu, hari libur. Ya, kalau hari libur, ngapain bangun pagi-pagi? Begitulah pikir Kai, si brunet yang masih senang bergulat di ranjangnya dan belum berniat memulai aktifitas di hari Minggu ini. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, di hari Minggu, _alarm_-nya tidak diaktifkan. Jadi ia tidak perlu membanting alarm dan membeli jam baru kalau tiba-tiba momen tidur indahnya diganggu bunyi alarm yang membangunkannya tanpa sebab.

"Ukh..." Kai menggeser posisi tidurnya merasa tidak nyaman begitu seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya. Ia pikir paling-paling itu ibunya―yang menginap satu dua hari di rumahnya untuk berkunjung. Ia memilih untuk menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepalanya dan melanjutkan lagi tidurnya.

"Hei~ Ayo, bangun~" Oh, ternyata bukan ibunya yang berupaya membangun Kai ini, tapi Aichi. Ya, anak bersurai biru lembut itu kini resmi tinggal bersama Kai atas persetujuan ibunya. Karena bangun terlebih dahulu, ia jadi ingin mengusili Kai dengan cara membangunkannya.

"Mh, aku masih mau tidur..." guman Kai singkat dengan nada dingin. Ia sedang tidak niat untuk bermanis-manis dengan 'pacar'nya ini, ia masih merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat ―entah mengapa. Aichi menyeringai licik melihat kelakuan orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya di zaman ini. Dengan berani Aichi pun masuk ke dalam selimut yang masih dipakai Kai dari samping. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sana? Yang jelas beberapa saat setelah itu, Kai langsung memekik kaget.

"A-Aichi, apa yang kau―" Walau mata si brunet masih terpejam, tapi sekarang ia sadar 100%. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh begitu Aichi melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya di balik selimut itu. Nakal juga dia, bahkan sudah berani 'menyerang balik' pada Kai sekarang.

"...Hoh, kau sensitif sekali, ya, Kai-_kun_? Sudah bangun, belum? Kalau belum, aku lanjutkan lagi, hihihi..." godanya dengan nada tak bersahabat membuat Kai langsung berkeringat dingin. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Untuk berbicara pun sangat sulit, sedikitnya ia menggeram kesal tidak suka posisinya dibalik seperti ini.

"Umph―!" Kai terbelalak begitu tiba-tiba Aichi menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik selimut itu dan langsung menerjang bibir kekasihnya. Namun tidak ada gerakan sensual dari bibir Aichi, Kai pun paham, mungkin Aichi minta didominasi mulutnya...

"Un... Kai-_kun_, mmph..." Aichi mendesah nikmat begitu si brunet memenuhi keinginannya, mendominasi mulutnya. Pertama Kai mulai dengan melumat bibir itu bahkan sampai memerah, sampai akhirnya lidahnya berdansa ria dengan lidah Aichi, saling bertukar saliva dan adu mengadu. Nikmat. Sangat nikmat bagi mereka.

"Hah... hah... Kau benar-benar nakal, Aichi..." tukas si _emerald_ sembari menatap Aichi yang puas dengan _reward_nya di pagi hari ini. Si _bluenette _terkekeh kecil, membuat wajahnya semakin manis saja. Lalu ia memeluk manja pada Kai, tentu saja Kai menyambut pelukan itu dengan senang hati.

"_Nee_, bukannya kau yang lebih nakal, hm?" balasnya tidak mau kalah. Kai menggerutu kesal lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Berkat aksi nakal pacarnya itu, ia sudah segar dan tidak berminat tidur lagi. Diikuti Aichi yang mengekorinya di belakang, Kai pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Aichi, sudah kau bangunkan Toshiki?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk berkutak-katik di dapur bernuasa coklat itu. Dapur itu juga terlihat rapi dan masih baru, karena jarang sekali Kai memakainya. Anak itu tidak pandai memasak.

"Sudah, bibi~" jawab Aichi dengan suara yang bisa dibilang manis. Indera pendengaran Kai pun sempat melewati uji nyali dadakan karena intonasi bicara Aichi yang satu ini. Tanpa bicara, Kai pun duduk di meja makan bermuat 4 orang di dapur itu.

"Hei, Toshiki, bagaimana kalau kita sekolahkan Aichi di sekolah yang sama denganmu?" usul sang bunda tiba-tiba membuat Kai menautkan alisnya singkat, tapi tatapannya senantiasa datar. Sembari memain-mainkan jarinya di meja, ia pun berpikir soal itu.

"...Darimana biayanya?" tanya Kai kemudian. Terlihat Aichi langsung mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Kai, membuat keduanya saling pandang. Sesekali Aichi menyeringai iblis di hadapannya, tapi Kai sudah mati rasa dengan seringaian maut itu.

"...Itu bukan masalah, tabungan mama cukup untuk menyekolahkannya, kok," ujar wanita berambut coklat muda itu lalu meletakan tiga potong _pancake_ di meja makan. Kai mengambil salah satu dari _pancake_ itu lalu melahapnya.

"Oh, begitu... Tapi baru-baru ini sekolah mempromosikan beasiswa kalau murid baru bisa lulus tes soal olimpiade. Bagaimana kalau dicoba?" usul Kai baru ingat kalau ada hal seperti itu. Tadinya ia masa bodoh dengan promosi setan itu, bahkan sudah menjadikan brosurnya sebagai pembatas buku saking tidak membutuhkannya. Tapi ini saat yang tepat kalau saja Aichi bisa...

"...Aichi, apa kau pernah bersekolah sebelumnya?" tanya Kai kemudian. Ya, masa menyuruh anak yang tidak pernah sekolah untuk menyelesaikan soal olimpiade? Gila. Makanya Kai bertanya dulu pada anak beriris _shappire_ itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Fufufu, tidak perlu bersekolah pun, aku tahu bagaimana cara menghitung trigonometri, pitagoras, sumbu vektor, dan bangunan tiga dimensi," jawabnya dengan terkekeh kecil. Kai kemudian terdiam mendengar itu. Ia baru ingat kalau Aichi adalah _Necroxirmus_, walau Kai tidak percaya 100% mengenai itu, tapi andai kata Aichi adalah manusia berkekuatan ganda, pasti menghafal ini semua bukanlah hal mustahil.

"Wah, hebat, Aichi! Kalau begitu nanti kau antar Aichi ke sekolahmu untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran―Eh, ini hari Minggu..." sang bunda terdiam begitu ingat ini adalah hari libur. Mana ada sekolah buka di hari libur, pikir wanita itu.

"Sekolahku buka setiap hari, kok. Khusus hari Minggu, hanya guru dan pengurus organisasi sekolah yang masuk. Aku akan mengantarnya nanti," sahut si brunet dengan singkat, lalu ia kembali memakan_ pancake_ miliknya sampai habis. Sedangkan Aichi dan ibunya baru mulai sarapan.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Dalam waktu singkat, Kai dan Aichi pun tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya, _Nethelbell_. Setelah berbincang singkat dengan dua orang penjaga gerbang sekolah, mereka pun mempersilahkan Kai dan Aichi untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Tidak lupa bergandengan tangan, Kai merasa kurang saja kalau tidak ada tangan Aichi yang dibungkus tangan besarnya yang hangat ini.

_Tap tap tap tap_

"Kai-_kun_, apa sekolah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Aichi kemudian dengan antusias memecahkan kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah, kau akan merasakannya sendiri nanti..." jawab Kai dengan tenang. Mereka melangkah menuju ruang guru yang terletak di lantai dua gedung sekolah utama.

_Tok Tok_

_Whiinggg_

Pintu otomatis ruang guru pun terbuka begitu Kai mengetuk pintu bewarna hitam itu dua kali. Ya, itu _code_ tersendiri pintu ruang guru kalau ada yang ingin masuk. Memang sekolah _Nethelbell_ sudah sangat 'maju' teknologinya. Beberapa guru yang _stay_ disana pun langsung memandangi Kai. Tapi Kai menjadi terheran begitu melihat dua figur yang tidak dikenalnya sebagai guru sebelumnya. Keduanya tengah dikerumuni guru-guru lainnya dan sekarang ikut-ikutan memandangi Kai.

"Kai Toshiki? Ada keperluan apa hari libur datang kemari? Ada tugaskah?" tanya Misaki, guru BP. Kai menggeleng singkat dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Tapi mendengar nama 'Kai', kedua sosok figur tak dikenal itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh, jadi kau Kai Toshiki yang_ excellent_ itu, ya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu karena banyak kabar kalau kau itu murid yang sangat berprestasi!" seru salah satunya menghampiri Kai dengan raut wajah semangat. Hanya tautan alis yang Kai lakukan. Ia mengira orang dihadapannya ini sinting atau omongannya tidak jelas.

"Mm, anda siapa?" tanya Kai _to the point_. Sosok beriris _honeybrown_ itu pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan ramah bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, _sorry_, _sorry_! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Whitney Daigo, guru baru yang akan mengajar disini menggantingkan Souryuu Leon," Kai sedikit terdiam begitu mendengar nama 'Souryuu Leon', guru yang kemarin sempat membantunya dalam masalah pribadi Aichi. Kai pun terheran kenapa guru sepintar Leon bisa digantikan orang aneh sepertinya. Tapi si brunet pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berjabat tangan dengan orang itu.

"Apa Leon-_sensei_ tidak akan mengajar disini lagi?" tanya Kai sedikit penasaran, disambut gelengan singkat dari sosok berambut coklat itu, ia kembali memasang senyum lebar yang mampu membuat Kai _speechless_,

"_No, no, no_! Dia menjadi asistenku sekarang!" serunya terlihat riang gembira, dan Kai hanya memasang tampang_ stoic_ seperti biasa. "Oh, _yes_! Perkenalkan juga, ini murid baru yang kurekomendasikan, semoga kalian bisa menjadi teman baik!" Kai memasang tampang lelah. Berteman? Dengan murid baru? _Hell no_! Jangankan murid baru, murid lainnya pun ogah disapanya. Tapi demi menjaga nama baiknya di depan guru, ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada figur berambut merah juga mata _crimson_ yang menyala-nyala itu.

"Kai Toshiki," ucapnya singkat, tidak mau berbasa-basi. Namun Kai tersentak kaget saat sosok itu melempar seringai tak bersahabat padanya, lalu berbalik menjabat tangan.

"Aku Suzugamori Ren, senang bertemu denganmu..."

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Aichi melangkah sendirian, di lorong kelas yang sunyi senyap. Tentu saja sangat sepi, karena ini adalah hari libur dan tidak ada sejarahnya bersekolah di hari libur. Ia tidak menyangka kalau saking konsentrasinya Kai, dengan mudahnya Aichi meloloskan diri darinya. Ia merasa enggan untuk langsung ke ruang guru, karena...

"...Firasat apa ini?" gumannya sembari melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tatapan mata gelap. Rambut _bluenett_e-nya sesekali bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepala Aichi yang terus mencari-cari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengundang firasatnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah aura yang kuat dari sekolah ini. Dan karena alasan itulah ia kabur dari Kai dan ingin mencari apa itu.

"...Sepertinya, perasaanku berkata semakin dekat," gumannya lagi tanpa ekspresi, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu serius. Ia merasa tidak bisa untuk tidak mencari-cari asal dari aura ini. Ia merasa kangen juga rindu. Tapi Aichi sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Sesekali ia bersembunyi begitu ada petugas sekolah yang lewat, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ruang apa ini? Per... pustakaan? Oh, ruangan yang banyak bukunya itu, ya?" pikirnya begitu berhenti di depan pintu bertulis 'Perpustakaan'. Aichi terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia merasa yakin kalau aura yang dirasakannya berasal dari sini. Ia pun mengintip ke dalam, kedua iris _shappire_-nya mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa ada pengawas dan lain-lainnya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada, ruangan itu sepi sekali. Ia tersenyum merasa bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam sana.

Aichi melangkah pelan di dalam ruangan besar penuh rak-rak buku itu, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Jantungnya serasa tercekat begitu merasakan aura itu semakin kuat. Aichi yakin sekali aura itu berada di sekitar sini. Ia terus melangkah, melewati rak-rak buku yang menganggur, juga menajamkan pendengarannya kalau ia mendengar suara di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Hm?" Aichi menajamkan penglihatannya begitu ia melihat seseorang yang terduduk di salah satu rak buku. Begitu Aichi menganalisa isi ruangan dengan indera ganda miliknya, ia memastikan kalau hanya sosok figur itu yang berada di ruangan ini beserta dirinya. Aichi tetap diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian Aichi menghela nafas, ternyata orang itu tertidur di perpustakaan, dengan terduduk di rak buku.

_Ckit_

"Ukh, perasaan apa ini..." Aichi meremas dadanya merasa sakit begitu ia memandang sosok itu lekat-lekat. Aura yang mengganggu instingnya tadi semakin menguat. Meneguk ludah, Aichi pun melangkah pelan menuju tempat sosok itu tertidur dengan memegang buku di pangkuannya. Langkah pelan Aichi membuatnya semakin dekat dengan sosok itu.

Kini Aichi sudah berada tepat di depannya. Sepasang alis Aichi sedikit bergetar begitu aura yang ia rasakan serasa bercampur aduk dalam tubuhnya, rasanya sakit. Memandang wajah sosok yang tertidur pulas itu, ia merasa familiar. Ia serasa mengenalnya. Tanpa sadar Aichi menunduk, menyamakan tinggi sosok itu dengannya. Lalu dengan tangan Aichi, ia menyentuh permukaan wajah figur itu. Perlahan-lahan... Perlahan-lahan... Aichi membulatkan matanya... Iris birunya berair hingga membasahi pipinya. Ingat, ya, ia ingat siapa dia...

"Xi-Xirmus, kakak kembarku..."

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**A/N**(IllushaCerbeast): Hiyaaaa, minna-san! Untuk chapter ini kami buat berdua, desu! Bagaimana? Ya, soal hiatus, sih, kami angin-anginan, doain saja tugas kuliah dan sekolah kami tidak banyak, jadi bisa terus update dalam waktu yang cepat, fufufu XDD Hayo tebak siapa kakak kembar Aichi? Yang bisa nebak duluan kami kasih hadiah permen, nih! *geplaked* Oh, ya, karena waktu mepet, lagi-lagi nggak bisa balas review kalian, hiks, gomenasai T^T Chapter ini pun sudah 5000 words lebih, jadi nggak cukup lagi untuk balas review, hahaha, gomenasai yo! And then, pairing DaigoLeon mulai kelihatan, lalalala~ Kami suka banget pairing ini, hehe. Masih ada dua-tiga pairing lagi, hayo tebak pair apa aja? Oh, iya, apa ini sudah dikategorikan rate M? Jujur kami bingung :O *jdor* Hm, sekian dulu, ya. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan minna-san sekalian :DD Review, please? Kritik, saran, masukan, dan pendapat kami terima dengan senang hati! Semakin banyak review, update akan semakin cepat, dijamin deh! *geplaked* Sayonaraaa!


	5. Necro Capitel 5: Aichi's Twins Appear

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Iva. Reini, Yukiharu Hime, Aichi MarronVer, Noaru, Gun Kenta Yumiya, royalpaladin, Sakuranomiya Requephia, Laila Sakatori 24, CherryNamiHazel, Iruyo, Elsa Onore, Clau, Meiko Bluebell, Guest,

_And you who reading this chapter now :)_

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 5.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M **(_maybe_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

* * *

"Aku Suzugamori Ren, senang bertemu denganmu..."

Ucapan dengan nada bersahabat itu seakan menjadi deklarasi perang baru, Kai merasa demikian. Seringaian sosok bermata _crimson_ merah itu seakan memandangnya tajam dan ingin membunuhnya. Kai sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa ada orang di dunia ini yang bersikap dengan demikian. Begitu tangan keduanya berjabat, dapat Kai rasakan sedikit cengkraman keras dari tangan putihnya.

"Hm, Daigo-_sensei_ kapan mulai mengajar disini?" tanya Kai begitu jabat tangannya dengan sosok bernama Ren itu selesai. Ia bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, daripada tiba-tiba berantem dengan anak berambut merah sepanjang punggung itu.

"Oh, _yeah_, aku mulai mengajar besok dengan bidang pelajaran yang sama dengan Leon!" jawab Daigo dengan mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. Kai mengangguk singkat, sebenarnya ia merasa aneh kalau tiba-tiba guru ter_famous_ di Nethelbell ini diganti oleh orang sepertinya. Tapi, yah, Kai tidak terlalu peduli.

"_Nee_, Kai, apa kau datang kemari seorang diri?" tanya Ren tiba-tiba sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Kai memandangnya tak suka, tapi kemudian ia menengok ke kiri dimana tadi Aichi bersamanya. Namun ia terbelalak begitu sosok beriris biru itu tidak ada, seakan lenyap diterpa badai.

"Ke-kemana anak itu? Ehm, _sensei_, bolehkah aku meminta formulir pendaftaran murid baru yang ditawarkan dua bulan yang lalu? Ada kenalanku yang ingin mencobanya," ujar Kai sembari melirik guru wanita berambut ungu pucat, Misaki. Gadis manis itu mengangguk lalu mencari-cari formulir itu dari mejanya.

"Ini dia," dengan itu tangan Kai sukses memegang formulir yang 'berhadiah surga tapi dengan ujian neraka'. Ya, kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudnya. Hadiah beasiswa 3 tahun sekolah gratis, mana yang menolak? Tapi karena ujiannya itu bagaikan panas api duniawi, yaitu harus mendapat nilai cermelang di soal olimpiade se-Jepang. Mungkin tidak semudah yang dikira...

"Tadi aku kemari bersamanya, tapi sekarang ia menghilang. Aku permisi untuk mencarinya dulu," Kai pun berlalu dari ruang guru. Dan dapat dirasakannya seringaian dari pemuda berambut merah itu masih saja menusuk-nusuk punggungnya yang berlalu. Sesaat setelah Kai berlalu, Ren menatap dingin pintu otomatis bewarna hitam itu.

"Kai Toshiki, jadi orang itu, ya, yang ingin merebut apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku..."

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Kai melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah, mencari Aichi. Ia sedikit menggerutu mendapati anak itu hilang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tadinya Kai mengira ia sudah pulang, lalu bertanya pada penjaga gerbang sekolah, apa tadi Aichi ada lewat atau tidak. Tapi Kai hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kecil dari mereka. Bearti kemungkinan besar Aichi masih berada di dalam sekolah, Nethelbell yang luas ini menyulitkan Kai untuk menemukan Aichi. Ia sudah seperti orang tua yang mencari anaknya ditengah _mall_ besar tanpa bantuan petugas informasi saja.

"Huh, kemana anak itu, sih?" gerutunya lagi sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut kecoklatannya yang tidak gatal. Sekarang ia sudah kembali ke lantai dasar karena tidak menemukan hasil di lantai 2 sampai lantai 5 gedung sekolahnya. Sedikit keringat menetes di pipinya menandakan ia sedikit kelelahan. Tapi rasa lelah itu hilang begitu tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bajunya dari belakang. Sontak Kai menengok lalu mendapati Aichi di belakangnya...

"A-Aichi, dari mana saja kau―" perkataan Kai berhenti begitu ia melihat Aichi menarik erat-erat bajunya dengan... menangis. Ya, Aichi menangis. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali, dan rasanya hati Kai tersayat-sayat memandangi wajah tak diharapkan itu dari sosok Aichi. Kemana Aichi yang selalu _arrogant _dan egois dulu? Sekarang ia serasa lemah dan tidak berdaya...

"A-Aichi? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya si brunet sembari memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu lalu mengelus helaian rambutnya yang lembut. Sebisa mungkin Kai membuatnya untuk tenang. Tidak menjawab, isakan tangis Aichi malah semakin keras. Ia memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat lalu tertunduk. Kai sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Hiks... A-aku... a-aku melihatnya, Kai-_kun_... Aku pa-pasti tidak salah..." dengan suar bergetar, Aichi pun mulai berbicara ditengah isakannya. Kai menautkan alisnya mendengar itu. Apa yang Aichi lihat sampai ia menangis terseduh-seduh seperti ini?

"Tenanglah, Aichi. Ceritakan padaku semuanya," bisik Kai sebisa mungkin melembutkan intonasinya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang berlogat dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Ia mengerti bahwa hati Aichi kini terluka karena suatu interupsi, dan luka Aichi serasa seperti lukanya juga.

"A-aku mau pulang, hiks... Aku i-ingin pulang, Kai-_kun_..." mohonnya lalu tertunduk. Kai mengerti, saat ini formulir itu tidak seberapa penting dibanding kecemasan sang kekasih. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Aichi mengisi formulir itu dan mengikuti tes. Si brunet mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya, lalu mengusap air mata si _bluenette_ dengan lembut.

"Ya, kita pulang sekarang." Ujarnya dengan nada datar, disambut anggukan lemah dari Aichi. Mereka pun melangkah pulang, tanpa berkata apapun. Setiap kata yang ingin dilontarkan keduanya ditahan sampai tiba di rumah nanti. Namun hati Kai tak henti-hentinya bertanya... Bertanya mengapa sosok Aichi bisa meneteskan air mata...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

* * *

Di hari Minggu menjelang siang ini, suasana sekolah begitu sepi. Ya, hanya orang-orang berkepentingan yang masih bertugas di sekolah terkenal Nethelbell ini. Di tengah kesunyian sekolah itu di siang hari, tampak dua sosok figur yang berbincang-bincang ria sepanjang mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kembali mengajar lagi. _I can't wait next day_!" seru Daigo, salah satu dari kedua orang yang sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersemangat. Sosok di sampingnya tersenyum manis ke arah orang yang bisa dibilang gurunya itu.

"Aku juga tidak sabar mulai bersekolah disini, Daigo-_san_. Sepertinya sekolah ini menyenangkan buatku," sahut satunya lagi, sesekali rambut merahnya bergerak kecil mengikuti miring kepalanya.

"Oh, iya, aku merasa sangat beruntung karena aku memesan cincin tunanganku padamu. Cincin ini _awesome_!" seru Daigo lagi sembari memamerkan cincin keemasan yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya. Ia memandang cincin itu dengan tatapan senang. Ren lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu, Daigo-_san_. Dengan begini tunanganmu yang keras kepala itu tidak bisa menolak lagi," ujar Ren dengan wajah gembira seakan-akan ia tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali. Ya, ialah orang yang membuat cincin emas murni itu, dan khusus cincin untuk tunangan Daigo, ia buat dengan suatu teknik agar tidak bisa terlepas dari jari pemakainya. Teknik yang bisa dibilang hanya bisa digunakan oleh...

"Daigo-_san_, aku duluan, ya. Aku takut dimarahi asistenku kalau aku telat pulang," sahut Ren tiba-tiba sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dagu putihnya dengan telunjuk jari. Daigo menautkan alisnya kecewa,

"Heeh, sudah mau pulang dulu?"

"Iya, _gomene_. Sampai besok, ya!" dengan itu Ren berjingkrat riang mendahului Daigo, orang yang merekomendasikannya masuk ke sekolah ini. Daigo pun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum sosok berjingkrat itu tidak kelihatan lagi. Namun, tanpa disadarinya, sosok berambut merah itu menyeringai layaknya orang gila yang siap membunuh orang. Sesekali ia tertawa cekikikan entah apa alasannya.

"Kai Toshiki, nama itu pasti akan kulenyapkan dari dunia ini..."

...

Merasa sosok bernama Suzugamori Ren itu sudah berlalu, Daigo pun melangkah menuju perpustakaan sekolah dimana tunangannya berada disana. Begitu tiba, Daigo menggeser sedikit pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup rapat tadi. Kemudian si iris _honeybrown_ mencari-cari sosok yang ingin diajaknya pulang itu. Sedikitnya ia celingak-celinguk karena suasana hening sekali seakan-akan tidak ada penghuni. Tadinya ia berniat pergi karena mengira sosok itu pergi dari sana.

"Eh..." Daigo membulatkan matanya senang begitu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Dengan segera ia menghampiri si pirang yang sedang sibuk memilih buku di rak paling pojok.

"Leon, kalau ada bilang-bilang, dong! Tadi kukira kau sudah pulang tahu," rajuk Daigo langsung memeluk sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu dari belakang. Leon tersentak kaget begitu tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya. Tapi begitu tahu siapa itu, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"...Jangan mengagetkanku, _baka_!" umpatnya kesal lalu membolak-balikan halaman buku yang baru diambilnya. Daigo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan orang yang baru menjabat menjadi tunangannya pagi ini. Dengan seringaian nakal, si rambut coklat menarik buku yang dipegang Leon, menjauhkannya ke atas.

"Apa yang kau―" belum selesai Leon mengeluarkan amarahnya, dengan cepat sang tunangan mencium lehernya tiba-tiba. Sontak Leon terkejut dan berusaha melawan, namun upayanya sia-sia saja. Dengan perbandingan umur, Daigo jauh lebih kuat darinya. Si pirang hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras menahan sensasi.

"...Heh, kau masih saja keras kepala..." keluh si _honeybrown_ begitu puas mengecup leher putih tunangannya itu, disambut tatapan berang dari Leon. "Padahal kita, 'kan, sudah bertunangan..." lanjutnya lagi menekan pada kata 'tunangan' membuat kening Leon berkedut marah. Dengan kasar, si violet melepaskan diri dari Daigo dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Dengar,_ baka_! Aku menjadi tunanganmu bukan karena mauku! Memang bodohnya aku masih memberikan kepercayaan padamu!" bentaknya dengan penuh amarah, bahkan tidak peduli kalau suara beratnya itu menggemah di seluruh ruang perpustakaan yang sepi ini. Daigo hanya terdiam melihat sosok yang dicintainya itu seakan sangat benci padanya. Sesaat kemudian, si brunet itu tertunduk, entah apa maksudnya.

"Maaf..." ujarnya tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Daigo kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok beriris violet itu sekali lagi. Sosok yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini dan tidak pernah berniat untuk melepasnya, tidak pernah. Dengan langkah pelan, Daigo menutup buku yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan Leon, lalu meletakannya kembali pada rak buku, "...Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianati rasa percayamu padaku. Yah... Walau hanya sedikit, hehe. Ta-tapi aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku akan lakukan apa saja untukmu, Leon! Hanya untukmu!"

"...Aku membencimu," balas Leon dengan nada dingin, seakan-akan permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan Daigo hanya angin semata. Tatapan _violet_nya yang tajam menandakan bahwa tidak ada kata main-main dalam ucapannya. Ia serius, sangat serius.

"Maafkan aku..." kata itu diulang Daigo lagi. Namun kali ini dengan cepat Daigo menghampiri Leon, membuat si pirang mulai bergerak untuk mundur. Tapi lagi-lagi Leon telat untuk bergerak, dengan cepat Daigo sudah berada di belakangnya lalu memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Pukulan telak di tengkuknya itu membuat Leon terbelalak kaget, dan angsur-angsur kesadarannya menghilang.

"Dai... go―" _BRUK_

Dengan cepat si _honeybrown_ menangkap tubuh sang tunangan yang kehilangan tenaga dan kesadarannya itu. Ia membalikan tubuh itu hingga wajah keduanya bertemu. Dipandanginya wajah pingsan Leon dengan seksama, lalu Daigo berlutut dengan tetap memeluk tubuh kecil tunangannya. Dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, Daigo pun merendahkan wajahnya, hingga hidung keduanya pun bersentuhan.

"Leon, walau kau membenciku, tapi... aku tidak bisa membencimu..." ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus pipi anak itu, walau tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Leon karena ia tengah pingsan. "Selamanya kau menjadi obsesiku, selamanya hanya kau yang kucintai, Leon..." dengan itu ia pun tak sungkan menciumi Leon di bibirnya...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

"Aichi..."

"Apa, Kai-_kun_?"

"Sudah baikan belum?"

"Nggh, belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bosan begini terus tahu..." omel Kai walau nada bicaranya tetap datar. Aichi hanya terkekeh kecil, kelakuan kekasihnya ini mampu membuatnya terhibur. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Yang jelas mereka hanya berdua saja di suatu ruangan, yaitu di kamar Kai. Sedangkan ibunya yang masih menginap sedang beristirahat di kamar lain. Aichi yang meminta Kai untuk memanjakannya sampai ia benar-benar pulih dari syoknya, dan bodohnya Kai menurut saja.

"Kamu masih lugu, ya, Kai-_kun_..." ledek Aichi dengan seringainya membuat Kai mendecak sebal karena diledek seperti itu. Namun setidaknya si brunet ini bisa menghela nafas lega karena Aichi sudah kembali seperti semula. Sampai setengah jam, Kai terus memeluk Aichi dan mengelus kepala biru itu. Ya, sampai ia bosan sendiri ujung-ujungnya.

"Gimana? Sudah bisa bercerita?" tanya Kai kemudian tidak mau berbasa-basi atau menunggu lama. Ia penasaran sekali kenapa Aichi bisa terisak-isak seperti itu tadi pagi. Aichi kemudian terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kai, lalu tertunduk sedikit.

"Ya..." jawabnya dengan volume suara yang tidak terlalu besar. Kai pun duduk di depan Aichi siap mendengar ceritanya.

"Pertama-tama maafkan aku karena tadi aku menghilang begitu saja, sebenarnya waktu itu, aku merasakan sebuah aura di sekitar sekolahmu..." akhirnya anak itu mulai bercerita, walau terdengar nada ragu-ragu dari perkataannya. Kai pun mendengarnya dengan seksama, ia tahu Aichi tidak mungkin berakting soal menangis tadi.

"...La-lalu aku mulai berkeliling sekolahmu berusaha mencari aura itu, sampai akhirnya aku tiba di perpustakaan sekolahmu," lanjutnya dengan serius, kemudian ia berhenti untuk jedah. Aichi menatap Kai dalam-dalam, tatapan bertanya apa ia boleh melanjutkan atau tidak. Kai pun mengangguk.

"Aku merasa aura itu mengingatkanku pada sosok yang familiar, sosok yang selalu bersamaku saat aku... saat aku dijadikan bahan uji coba..." mendengar itu mata Kai membulat sempurna, iris _emerald_-nya bergetar syok mendengar kalimat ini. Uji coba? Apa ia harus percaya soal kalimat yang tidak spesifik satu ini? Ia jadi teringat akan penjelasan Leon bahwa _Necroxirmus_ adalah praktek percobaan yang dilakukan ilmuan ilegal. Apa itu... benar?

"Terus?" akhirnya Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya soal uji coba dan memintanya melanjutkan ucapannya. Aichi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, lalu ia kembali berbicara...

"La-lalu aku menemukannya, Kai-_kun_... dia kakak kembarku," belum cukup terkejutkah Kai sampai dikejutkan kata lainnya? Ia tidak menyangka sosok Aichi juga punya kembaran? Kalau berbicara soal uji coba, apa maksudnya duplikatnya?

"Kakak kembarmu?" Kai bertanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan. Beberapa saat setelah Aichi diam, ia kembali mengangguk lemah.

"Iya, tapi jangan mengira wujud kami sama. Istilah kembar itu... karena kami memasuki tabung uji coba di waktu yang sama, umur kami pun sama, dan... kami sama-sama manusia bahan percobaan yang berhasil, Kai-_kun_..."

"A―" Kai kehabisan kata-kata. Padahal ia belum bisa memastikan bahwa Aichi adalah manusia bahan percobaan gelap itu, tapi kabar baru apa ini? Jadi ada _Necroxirmus_ satu lagi? Masalah yang dibahas mereka seakan menjadi tambah rumit. Si brunet memjiat keningnya sedikit pusing.

"Yah, percaya tidak percaya, tapi aku bercerita apa adanya Kai-_kun_... Dia kakak kembarku, Xirmus. Aku menemukannya di perpustakaan sekolahmu... Dan nama asliku adalah Necro," Mendengar masalah nama, Kai pun menautkan alisnya. Jadi nama _Necroxirmus_ terbagi menjadi dua, dan yang ia lihat adalah bagian Necro, yaitu Aichi. Dengan singkat, si _emerald_ pun mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis? Apa ia jahat padamu?" tanya Kai kemudian. Aichi menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia menatap pemandangan dari jendela di kamar Kai. Ia tatap dalam-dalam, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku menangis karena... aku sangat merindukannya. Kupikir saat kami terpisah di tabung uji coba, aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi. Aku senang begitu tahu ia masih hidup, tapi..." ucapan Aichi terhenti sesaat, "...Tapi aku tidak berani menyapanya, karena itu aku pergi dan... tahu-tahu menemuimu," kata terakhir Aichi membuat Kai langsung _sweatdrop_. Ia seakan menjagi figuran di cerita si _bluenette_. Kai pun berbaring di ranjangnya dan menghela nafas.

"Hah, begini saja, kau isi formulir ini dan besok kau ikut_ test_ untuk masuk ke sekolah Nethelbell. Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan menemanimu mencari kembaranmu itu, bagaimana?" mata Aichi membulat begitu Kai menodongkan selembar formulir pendaftaran. Setelah menerima formulir itu, ia memandang Kai lekat-lekat.

"Be-benarkah Kai-_kun_ mau membantuku?"

"Ya, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Kalau dia ada di sekolah, bearti dia salah satu murid, guru, atau petugas di Nethelbell. Kau tinggal katakan ciri-ciri penampilannya lalu kita cari bersama. Kau ingin menemuinya, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu disambut anggukan polos dari Aichi. Ya, ia sangat ingin menemukan kembarannya. Kai pun tersenyum kecil memandangi sosok Aichi.

"Jadi sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Necro? Lalu darimana kau dapat nama 'Aichi'?" tanya Kai kemudian. Aichi memutar bola matanya kemudian berbaring di sebelah si brunet itu.

"Ehm, itu nama yang diberikan kakak kembarku, aku sangat menyukainya," jawab Aichi dengan senyum gembira. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera masuk ke sekolah Nethelbell dan mencari kakak kembarnya itu bersama sang kekasih tercinta. Dengan santai ia mencari pulpen atau pensil di tas sekolahnya Kai, dan si brunet merasa tidak mempermasalahkan kalau barang-barang miliknya diubrak-abrik oleh Aichi, ia sudah terbiasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus mengisi namaku yang mana di lembar ini? Necro?" tanya Aichi dengan santai membuat Kai terdiam. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menghentikan Aichi menulis kata 'Necro' disana. Bisa-bisa Aichi dicurigai pihak sekolah nantinya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau samarkan namamu dulu..." saran Kai sembari berpikir nama apa yang pas untuk disamarkan dari nama anak itu. Ia pun menghampiri Aichi yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pulpen di dagunya sembari berpikir.

"Baiklah~" Aichi mengangguk santai lalu mulai mengisi formulir itu. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam memandangi gelagak Aichi. Banyak pertanyaan di otaknya sekarang, mengenai kembarannyalah, mengenai uji cobanyalah, semuanya mengenai Aichi benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan suatu kata...

"Selesai! Besok aku akan segera mengikuti tesnya!" seru Aichi dengan senang. Ia pun memasukan formulir itu ke dalam tas sekolah milik si brunet. Kai kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, berusaha menganalisis sesuatu, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba Aichi datang menindihnya dengan seringai lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kai dengan nada dingin. Tidak menjawab, Aichi hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian si iris biru merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium si brunet di bibirnya. Kai sama sekali tidak terkejut, melainkan sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan penuh nikmat. Dengan tangannya yang menganggur, Aichi mulai meraba-raba kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh kekasihnya itu, melepas dua tiga kancingnya lalu menarik kemeja itu ke bawah. Kedua bahu Kai yang mulus pun terekspos dengan mudahnya.

"A-Aichi..." Kai memanggil namanya dengan sedikit desahan. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa dikontrol oleh Aichi, namun ia sangat menikmatinya entah mengapa. Ciuman keduanya belum terlepas, malah sekarang menjadi adu dominasi. Saling melumat dan berdansa lidah. Tidak jarang Aichi maupun Kai mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kai-_kun_..." bisik Aichi dengan seringai khasnya begitu kedua bibir mereka terlepas. Ia memandang wajah merah si brunet dengan rasa puas. Sedangkan Kai sedikit terengah-engah karena ciuman panjang mereka tadi. Belum sempat ia mengatur nafasnya, hampir saja tindakan Aichi kali ini membuatnya mimisan dadakan. Dengan berani Aichi menarik celana dalamnya sendiri hingga turun ke lutut, karena ia memakai baju terusan...

"...Apa kau mau bermain, hm?" tawarnya lalu menarik ujung baju terusan bewarna birunya sampai ke perut, menunjukan sesuatu yang membuat Kai merasa tertantang saat itu juga. Kai membalas seringaian itu lalu berbalik menindih Aichi, membuat posisi keduanya pun berbalik menjadi Aichi yang berada di bawah.

"Kau yang mencari perkara, Aichi, jadi jangan menyesal..." suara berat itu disambut senyum iblis dari si _bluenette_.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Pagi di hari Senin, biasanya distrik _Bell_ lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Dapat Kai rasakan bahwa penduduk yang berlalu lalang di distrik ini semakin banyak. Di pagi ini ia tidak pergi ke sekolah sendiri, melainkan bersama kekasihnya, Aichi. Mereka berjalan bersama di pinggir jalan dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama setiap hari. Sesekali Kai melirik ke arah lain daripada ia mimisan di tengah jalan melihat Aichi. Menurutnya Aichi yang tengah memakai seragam terlihat sangat manis. Sayangnya Aichi tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia terlihat santai saja dan terus berjalan mengikuti Kai.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah bergedung besar dan berkelas itu. Nethelbell pun terlihat ramai, padahal waktu masih pagi dan bel masuk kelas masih cukup lama. Tidak berkata apapun, Kai kembali menggandeng Aichi untuk masuk ke dalam Nethelbell.

Si brunet menghela nafas begitu banyak pasang mata melihat mereka berdua, terutama Aichi. Apalagi cewek-cewek yang dulu menggila-gilai Kai Toshiki, sekarang mereka hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa melihat kemesraan yang terpancar diantara keduanya.

"Nee, Kai-_kun_, kenapa mereka memandangi kita? Apa kita terlihat mesra?" canda Aichi dengan senyum mautnya, yang sanggup membuat Kai berdebar-debar. Si _emerald_ hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menganggur.

"Mungkin saja," jawabnya singkat tanpa ekspresi. Aichi menautkan alisnya lalu kembali tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang mudah terbaca baginya. Pertama-tama, ia mengantarkan Aichi ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu, bertanya dimana Aichi harus mengikuti tes-nya.

"Oh, jadi ini anak yang mau ikut tes, ya? Kelihatannya dia pintar, ya. Kau bisa mengantarnya ke ruang laboratorium 3, kebetulan ada peserta-peserta lainnya juga sedang menunggu disana," ujar Misaki, guru BP, begitu Kai dan Aichi tiba di ruang guru. Tadinya Kai sempat khawatir guru 'aneh' kemarin akan mendatanginya lagi, tapi kekhawatirannya itu lenyap. Sosok bernama Whitney Daigo itu tidak ada disana, hanya ada Misaki dan Shin saja.

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya," dengan itu Kai kembali menggandeng Aichi keluar ruang guru. Sedangkan Misaki hanya terbengong memandangi 'perempuan' yang baru-baru ini digosipkan adalah kekasih Kai. Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja Kai menjadi teringat analisisnya kemarin mengenai sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Aichi soal...

"Aichi, sebenarnya aku pernah bertanya soal _'Necroxirmus'_ pada seseorang yang bisa dibilang ahli bahasa Yunani..." ujarnya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Mendengar itu, Aichi pun menautkan alisnya dan memandangi Kai dengan bingung.

"Eh? Ahli bahasa Yunani?" tanya Aichi dengan polosnya. Kai mengangguk singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya...

"...Ya, dia tahu kalau _'Necroxirmus'_ adalah percobaan gelap yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Aku menjadi bingung setelah kau bilang kau punya kembaran, sedangkan dia bilang hanya ada satu rangka yang hilang dari semua bekas rangka manusia yang diuji coba..." mendengar itu membuat Aichi mengkerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata ada orang yang masih tahu jelas mengenai percobaan rahasia itu, tapi...

"Memangnya kau bertanya kepada siapa, Kai-_kun_? Setahuku orang-orang yang diuji-cobakan ada 10 orang termasuk aku. Tapi hanya aku dan kakak kembarku yang berhasil lolos, sedangkan lainnya aku tidak tahu, begitu mereka dikeluarkan dari tabung uji coba, mereka tidak bergerak lagi," sangkal Aichi sembari mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk jarinya di kening. Belum sempat Kai membalas, mereka tahu-tahu sudah tiba di laboratorium yang dimaksud. "Mungkin orang yang kau tanya itu ngawur," tambahnya sebelum akhirnya si _bluenette_ melangkah masuk ke dalam laboratorium meninggalkan Kai yang mematung di tempat.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Leon-_sensei_ lagi..."

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Aichi duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang disediakan untuk peserta di laboratorium yang ia masuki. Dengan santai ia pun menunggu sampai guru yang menangani mereka tiba nanti. Dapat ia rasakan peserta lainnya yang serius dan giat belajar, bahkan detik-detik sebelum test ini dimulai, mereka masih rajin untuk menghafal rumus-rumus dan semacamnya. Aichi terkekeh kecil melihatnya, atau lebih tepatnya meremehkan. Ia tidak perlu belajar banyak seperti mereka, dan Aichi yakin kalau ia pasti bisa...

"Eh, halo... Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" sebuah interupsi membuyarkan Aichi dari lamunannya. Tanpa ekspresi ia memandang orang mana yang berani menyapanya itu. Ditatapnya sesosok pria beriris hijau muda yang memandangi Aichi dengan tatapan bersahabat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Aichi dengan ketus, atau lebih tepatnya sok jual mahal. Ia pun terheran mengapa sosok dihadapannya ini memilih duduk di sampingnya, padahal masih banyak tempat lainnya yang kosong. Sosok itu terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Aichi,

"A―Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Mitsusada Kenji, salah satu peserta ujian," jawabnya lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Aichi menatap tangan yang terulur padanya itu dalam diam, lalu membuang muka dan menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tidak butuh berkenalan denganmu, duduk saja di tempat yang kau suka," kata si _bluenette _dengan nada meledek. Apa bisa kelakuan Aichi dikatakan buruk? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terbiasa bersifat arogan dan egois seperti ini. Ia berharap figur dihadapannya itu sakit hati lalu pindah tempat lain, tapi...

"Ah, maaf, maaf!" serunya dengan tatapan panik lalu dengan santainya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Aichi. Si_ shappire_ kemudian melirik singkat orang itu. Ternyata ada juga manusia yang sifatnya ringan sepertinya. Tapi kemudian Aichi kembali membuang muka masa bodoh dengan apapun. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah lolos dari _test_ ini lalu mencari kakaknya.

"_Morning_, _minna-san_!" suara yang berasal dari depan pintu laboratorium itu membuat seisi ruangan melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar, menampakan sesosok figur yang tersenyum ceria kepada semuanya. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, aku Whitney Daigo yang akan menjadi pengawas kalian semua! Mohon bantuannya!"

Aichi hanya diam memandangi sosok berpakaian santai ―atau bisa dibilang jauh dari kata guru― itu melangkah pelan menuju meja besar yang berada di hadapan sebuah monitor raksasa. Sedangkan para peserta duduk berhadapan dengan meja besar dan monitor tersebut. Beberapa dari peserta terkejut bercampur kagum begitu dari meja itu muncul layar laptop.

"He-hebatnya! _Nethelbell _memang luar biasa!"

"Setahuku fasilitas sekolah nanti juga punya meja seperti itu, huwaaa! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera mengikuti tes ini dan lulus!"

"A-aku juga!"

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, _guys_! Aku akan menerangkan peraturan-peraturan dan tata tertib kalian sebagai peserta, mohon di dengarkan dengan baik, ya?" ucapan itu disambut anggukan semangat dari beberapa peserta, kecuali Aichi. Ia hanya bertopang dagu dengan tatapan malas sembari memandangi gurunya itu mengambil sebuah buku absensi dan mengabsen mereka satu-satu.

"Hadir..." seru Aichi sembari mengangkat tangannya begitu namanya dipanggil. Setelah itu si _bluenette _kembali bertopang dagu dengan malas-malasan. Namun Aichi merasa terganggu begitu merasa seseorang memperhatikannya, dan sosok itu tepat berada disampingnya, Mitsusada Kenji yang tadi. Entah mengapa ia tidak hanya bermaksud untuk duduk di sebelahnya, tapi juga memperhatikannya.

"_Ck, ada orang aneh lagi..."_ guman Aichi sembari memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghiraukan tatapan intens dari pria bernama Kenji itu. Namun, walau memejamkan mata dengan malas, ia masih dapat mendengar dan memperhatikan peraturan-peraturan yang dibaca gurunya. Ya, inilah kemampuannya sebagai manusia uji coba...

"Soal olimpiade berjumlah 50 soal sudah kuoper pada kalian~! Dengan 40 soal pilihan ganda dan 10 soal _essay_. Soal ini bahkan bisa diadu di luar Jepang seperti Korea dan China. Aku berdoa atas keberhasilan kalian! _Good luck_!" seru Daigo sembari mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya di hadapan peserta-peserta.

"Ini..." Kenji yang baru saja dapat soal dari sebelahnya pun mengoper balik ke Aichi. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Aichi menerima soal itu darinya. Si iris biru mengambil satu dari 5 soal itu dan mengopernya lagi ke peserta lainnya. 50 soal yang tercetak jelas di 10 lembar itu sudah siap. Ia pandang seksama soal itu kemudian menyeringai kecil. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Aichi mulai mengerjakannya.

Soal demi soal terkerjakan seiring detik demi detik waktu yang diberikan pada mereka berlalu. Berbeda dengan peserta lainnya yang masih mengerjakan di soal ke 10-15 karena mereka kesusahan, bahkan Aichi sudah sampai di lembar ke 9 dalam hitungan 20 menit. Daigo pun sampai terbengong melihat kerja Aichi yang cepat sendiri dari lainnya. Kalau ia mengira anak itu menyontek, sepertinya mustahil. Selain pulpen, tidak ada lagi yang dibawah oleh Aichi, bahkan ia tidak membawa tas sama sekali.

Dengan santainya, si _bluenette_ mulai membuka lembar terakhir, yaitu lembar ke 10. Namun sesuatu mengejutkannya di lembar itu. Ia menemukan sepotong surat disana. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa di setiap soal sudah ada potongan surat seperti ini? Tapi Aichi rasa mustahil, ia pandangi surat kecil itu sampai akhirnya menemukan tulisan _'Kepada Necro, dari Mitsusada Kenji'_ yang langsung membuatnya terbelalak syok. Ia ingin melirik Kenji tapi tidak berani. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu tahu namanya yang sesungguhnya?

_Whiiinggg…_

"Permisi Daigo-_san_, aku diperintahkan kepala sekolah untuk menemani anda mengawas disini," Tidak melirik ke depan, ia merasakan bahwa Daigo sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang yang memasuki laboratorium ini. Buru-buru ia mengumpat surat kecil itu sebelum ketahuan Daigo. Bisa-bisa ia dikira menyontek nanti dan langsung didiskualifikasi. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Namun rasa kesal sekaligus penasaran mengubun-ubuninya, apa mungkin masih ada orang lain yang tahu kalau ia itu _Necroxirmus_?

* * *

…

_TRINGG_

"Baiklah, _time up_! Selesai tidak selesai, kumpulkan hasil kerja kalian!" seru Daigo membuat beberapa dari peserta tertunduk lesuh. Ya, bagaimana tidak lesuh kalau ternyata waktu yang diberikan tidak cukup bagi mereka untuk mengerjakan setengah dari soal itu. Entah bagaimana susahnya, yang jelas tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "_Nee_, Leon, tolong kau ambil hasil kerja mereka, ya?"

"Ya," dengan itu sesosok figur berambut pirang yang sedari tadi membantu Daigo untuk mengawas mereka mulai berjalan menghampiri peserta. Dengan adanya Leon, 5 dari peserta yang ada langsung didiskualifikasi karena ketahuan menyontek. Ya, Leon memang lebih teliti dibandingkan Daigo yang santai-santai saja, kalau Leon tidak ada, mungkin semuanya langsung lulus tadi.

"Target 50 soal selesai…" guman Aichi dalam hatinya puas memandangi semua soal yang berhasil dijawabnya dengan mudah. "Semoga saja dengan ini aku cepat bertemu dengan―"

"Hei, jangan melamun, berikan kertas jawabanmu," suara berat itu memotong gumanan Aichi dalam hatinya. Tadinya Aichi ingin membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak suka karena sosok itu berani menganggunya, tapi kemudian kedua iris _shappire_nya membulat sempurna. Entah terbengong atau syok, sampai-sampai kertas jawaban miliknya ditarik dengan mudahnya oleh figur beriris violet itu.

"A―" Aichi tidak sanggup berkata-kata selagi sosok itu kini berjalan ke arah peserta lainnya untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban mereka. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh mungil Aichi bergetar, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sudah semuanya, Daigo-_san_," ujarnya dengan tatapan dingin sembari menunjukan semua kertas-kertas jawaban peserta yang sudah dikumpulnya. Daigo mengangguk kecil lalu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus pelan helaian rambut pirang anak itu.

"Baiklah, selesai mengerjakan ini, kalian boleh pulang. Datang lagi besok ke tempat ini di jam yang sama untuk mengetahui hasil _test_-nya, ya! _Thank you_!" Aichi tak bisa lepas memandanginya, sosok beriris violet dengan jas bewarna putih kombinasi biru itu. Belum lagi begitu figur yang dipandanginya itu pergi dengan Daigo untuk keluar ruangan. Tak dipungkiri lagi Aichi langsung mengejarnya.

"Tu-tunggu―!" beberapa saat setelah pintu otomatis itu tertutup, pintu itu terbuka lagi mempersilahkan Aichi keluar, mengejar Daigo dan Leon yang tengah melangkah ke ruang guru. Namun hal itu tidak dipedulikan peserta lain yang saling mengeluh dan memberes-bereskan barang mereka.

"Ck, aku gagal gara-gara ketahuan menyontek oleh anak berambut pirang itu, siapa, sih dia!?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia lebih mudah dari kita, Yui. Kamu, sih, pakai acara menyontek segala!"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa tadi aku salah lihat, ya? Kayaknya anak itu memakai cincin emas yang sama dengan Daigo-_sensei_?"

"Heh!? Masa, sih?"

Ditengah keributan itu, Kenji hanya melirik ke arah mereka memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel layar tipisnya yang menyerupai kaca lalu menghubungi seseorang disana.

_-"Koutei, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi?"-_

"Ya, Ren-_sama_. Aku akan segera memberi laporannya pada anda,"

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Di tengah koridor sekolah yang sepi karena sedang jam pelajaran, Aichi terus berlari. Mengejar sosok Daigo dan Leon yang tengah berjalan bersama. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya Aichi berhasil meraih pundak Leon dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh?" dengan dingin Leon pun menoleh, diikuti Daigo yang merasa langkah tunangan kesayangannya itu berhenti tiba-tiba. "Kau salah satu peserta, ya? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan _test_-mu?" tanyanya dengan nada berat nan dingin. Aichi terdiam, ia sulit untuk berkata-kata. Aichi pun menggeleng pelan.

"Bi-Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu berdua saja?" tanya Aichi kemudian blak-blakan, tanpa mengontrol cara bicaranya terlebih dahulu. Ia terlalu panik bukan kepalang. Tadinya Leon menautkan alisnya heran, tapi tiba-tiba saja Daigo mengambil kertas jawaban yang dipegang oleh Leon lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Biar aku yang bawah ini, bicaralah dengannya, _dear_! Tapi jangan lupa kembali ke ruanganku segera, oke?" ucapan itu disambut anggukan kecil dari Leon, sosok bernama Daigo itu pun hilang begitu ia melewati belokan di koridor. Meninggalkan Aichi dan Leon berdua saja. Leon menghela nafas lalu kembali melirik Aichi,

"…Lalu kau mau berbicara apa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ujarnya _to the point_. Merasa mereka hanya berdua, Aichi merasa lebih tenang. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap sosok beriris violet itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku?" Aichi pun bertanya demikian, membuat Leon terdiam. Ia pandangi Aichi dari atas sampai ke bawah. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan berbalik,

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi hanya itu saja yang mau dibicarakan?" balasnya dingin lalu berkehendak untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Langsung saja figur di belakangnya mengerinyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Nama aslimu Xirmus, 'kan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Leon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali melirik Aichi dengan singkat hingga kedua iris mata mereka bertubrukan, "...Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak tahu aku, hah!? Ini aku, Necro! Adik kembarmu!" bentak Aichi dengan tatapan kesal, membuat Leon kembali terdiam. Ia menatap Aichi dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"―Necro?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N (IllushaCerbeast): Yooo, minna-san! Maaf chapter 5 updatenya super telaat, kami sulit untuk menyamakan jadwal kami yang super padat untuk melanjutkan fic desu. Tadinya ingin meng-update fic lain, tapi karena baru chapter 5 fic ini yang kelar, akhirnya kami update yang ini dulu. Hehehe, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa sudah cukup memuaskan? Atau ada yang kurang? Ya, pada akhirnya konflik fic ini pun memasuki tahap rumit, hiyeee. Doakan kami nggak terdampar di pulau writer block supaya bisa memikirkan konflik fic ini baik-baik, ya, minna-san /maksud?/ Oh ya, karena karakter Kenji jarang dipakai di fic, akhirnya kami memasukannya di fic ini. Entah mengapa Kenji itu sosok ketua yang kami banggakan, bagaimana dengan minna? Oke, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita di chapter 5. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, ya! :DD

We waiting for your review :D


	6. Necro Capitel 6: Strap Red Destiny

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

SPECIAL THANKS

**Iva. Reini,** Meiko Bluebell, Royal Paladin, Elsa Onore, **Yukiharu Hime**, Iruyo, AichiMarron Ver, **Gum Kenta Yumiya**, **Riikagi Fujiyama**, Kanata Fushimi, Sakuyanomia Requephia, Ryudou Ai, Yun Mei Ho, Noaru, Guest, and **YOU** who reading this story now :D

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 6.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M **(_maybe_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon, RenAichi, and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

* * *

Sesosok pria berambut coklat tua mendengus malas, ia menatap pintu otomatis ruangannya dengan harapan agar tunangannya cepat datang. Ia sudah menunggu sampai lima belas menit, tapi sosok berambut pirang itu tak kunjung datang sejak diijinkannya untuk berbicara dengan salah satu peserta ujian tadi. Daigo mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di meja bewarna coklat pinus itu dengan malas. Ya, enak, sih sebagai guru baru malah mendapat ruangan pribadi seperti ini, tapi ia menjadi tidak nyaman kalau tidak ada orang lain menemaninya. Kesepian, tapi rasa sepi itu hilang begitu...

_Whiiinggg...!_

"Maaf lama, Daigo-_san_," ujar Leon yang baru memasuki ruangan Daigo dengan membawa setumpuk lembar hasil _test_ tadi. Raut wajahnya tampak lesuh, walau 90% tatapannya tetap _stoic_. Daigo tersenyum gembira melihat sosok itu mendekatinya dan meletakan kumpulan soal tadi di meja besarnya.

"Heeh, memang apa saja yang kau bicarakan padanya, sih, _dear_? Aku menunggumu lama sekali," sunggut Daigo sembari mengambil kertas-kertas hasil _test_ itu lalu memandangnya satu-satu. Ya, sebagai guru baru, ia pun mendapat tugas ringan, yaitu mengawasi dan mengecek ulang jawaban-jawaban itu hari ini. Leon hanya memejamkan matanya lalu berdiri tepat di samping meja kerja Daigo.

"Yah, tidak ada masalah penting, hanya urusan _test_ saja," jawabnya penuh dusta. Ia tidak mau mengungkit-ngungkit masalah barunya ini pada orang macam Daigo, yang seenaknya saja menjadikannya tunangan lalu mengambil ahli pekerjaannya. Namun Daigo yang sudah dibutahi cinta pun percaya-percaya saja padanya.

"_Okay_, baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan mulai mengecek hasil pekerjaan mereka! Bantu aku, ya, _dear_," pria ber_stylist_ modern itu pun mulai meraih pulpen bewarna merah dan kunci jawaban dari soal olimpiade yang susahnya bukan main itu. Leon mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, ia tetap berdiri di samping meja kecoklatan itu sembari meraih bagiannya. Tadinya Daigo sudah selesai mengoreksi 2-3 lembar kerja, namun tiba-tiba ia terhenti. Dipandanginya Leon yang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak duduk, _dear_? Nanti kakimu kelelahan. Ayo duduk," ujarnya dengan nada penuh rasa khawatir. Leon hanya memejamkan matanya singkat lalu menjawab,

"Tidak ada asisten duduk di ruangan bosnya, Daigo-_san_." Jawabnya dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasa. Mendengar itu, Daigo tertawa kecil, sosok di hadapannya ini memang kosisten dalam melaksanakan tugas. Sekalipun jabatannya turun, ia tidak membangkang atau bertingkah. Itulah salah satu sifat Leon yang sangat disukai oleh Daigo. Lalu dengan jahil ia meraih lengan anak itu dan menarik Leon sampai terduduk di pangkuannya. Si pirang tersentak kaget,

"Ck, _baka_, apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini di sekolah jadi kerjakan tugasmu―" belum sempat si violet menegurnya, dengan cepat Daigo kembali membungkam Leon dengan bibirnya. Tangan Daigo yang menganggur pun meraih belakang kepala anak itu dan menekannya, agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan penuh kenikmatan tersendiri.

"..." Leon hanya diam begitu bibir keduanya terlepas, memandang Daigo tanpa ekspresi. Namun tangan si _honey-brown_ kini beralih pada pipi putih mulusnya. Ia mengelus pipi itu lalu berkata,

"Tenang saja, _dear_, aku akan tetap melakukan tugasku. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melakukan sebuah permainan," bisiknya sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah si pirang. Anak berjas putih itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Permainan?"

"Yup, kau cek soal ini sambil menanyakan pertanyaannya padaku. Seperti _quiz_, bagaimana? Kalau aku berhasil menjawab, aku boleh menciummu satu kali," mendengar itu membuat Leon mengkerutkan dahinya nggak suka, ia pun membuang muka sembari melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Nggak mau." Tolaknya dengan tegas.

"H-Hei, hei, jangan begitu, dong, _dear_. Kau boleh menentukan syaratnya, deh, kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab nanti mau kau apakan, biar permainannya seimbang, ya?" bujuknya sembari menggoyang-goyang pelan bahu mungil sosok di hadapannya. Mendengar itu Leon membuka matanya, kembali menatap Daigo dengan serius.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab, aku akan menjambakmu."

"A-APA!? Kau sudah gila, _dear_! Tega sekali, masa ciuman seimbang dengan jambak―" belum sempat Daigo protes, si pirang kembali membuang muka. Sepertinya Leon tidak mau ada toleransi. Ia sebal kalau bibirnya yang terus dimangsa oleh Daigo, sedangkan pria itu tidak mendapat balasan setimpal.

"Kalau nggak mau, ya, sudah. Aku kerjakan semua ini sendiri, lalu nanti kau dipecat dan dikeluarkan dari―" belum sempat Leon menyelesaikan bicaranya, Daigo cepat-cepat membungkam mulut anak itu. Iris _honey-brown_ dan _violet_ keduanya bertemu dan saling tatap untuk men_deal_kan permainan mereka ini.

"_Fine, fine_, kau boleh menjambakku. Kita jadi main, oke?" akhirnya Daigo mengalah. Leon pun mengangguk tanda sanggup mengikuti permainan aneh buatan tunangannya itu. Sebelum permainan dimulai, Daigo pun mengunci pintu otomatis mereka dengan_ remote_, agar nantinya ia tidak perlu kepergok berciuman maupun dijambak oleh guru atau murid lain. Leon mulai mengambil salah satu lembar kerja peserta. Ia mengoreksi soal itu sekaligus bertanya jawab pada Daigo. Ya, anak ini tidak perlu kunci jawaban, karena semua jawaban dan soal ini tersimpan _permanent_ di otaknya.

"Mulai?" Leon memberi aba-aba. Daigo mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." dengan tiba-tiba Daigo mencengkram bahu Leon dan menciumi anak itu di bibir. Leon tersentak kaget dan berusaha untuk memberontak minta lepas. Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian, padahal permainan belum mulai tapi bibir mungilnya yang dipertaruhkan di permainan ini sudah dijajah duluan. Posisinya yang masih duduk di pangkuan Daigo menyulitkannya untuk lepas dari cengkraman pria itu.

"―U-ukh! D-Daigo―!" si pirang akhirnya terdiam, ia tidak bisa melawan kekuatan Daigo. Menyadari itu, pria berambut kecoklatan itu pun tersenyum puas dalam hati dan kembali menciumi anak itu di bibir sampai puas.

"Hehehe, hanya tes saja, kok..." ujar Daigo santai tanpa dosa begitu ciuman keduanya terlepas. Sedangkan Leon hanya terengah-engah sembari mengusap-usap bibirnya yang lembab. Ia mengerinyit dahinya kesal, lalu dengan kasar ia langsung menjambak Daigo keras-keras.

"AAAKH! SA-SAKIT! LEPASKAN!" cengkraman Leon pada helaian rambut coklat itu begitu kuat, bahkan tidak peduli kalau kepala itu harus botak nantinya. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis.

"Hanya tes," balasnya begitu puas menjambak Daigo sampai beberapa helaian rambutnya rontok. Sadis, itulah penilaian si _honey-brown_ pada sosok tunangannya. Ya, salah sendiri, sih. Dia yang memulai perkara duluan, tapi sepertinya rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya ini tidak akan menggeser rasa cintanya pada Leon. Ia tetap mencintai si pirang seutuhnya.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG~_

Setelah berjam-jam jenuh dengan rumus-rumus Kimia, akhirnya sepercik harapan muncul. Bel tanda pelajaran kedua usai berbunyi serta tanda jam istirahat berlangsung, membuat para siswa-siswa Nethelbell bersorak ria dalam hati, terkecuali Kai. Setelah memberi hormat pada guru Kimia yang kemudian berlalu, beberapa murid dari kelas Kai pun mulai menunjukan rasa lega mereka. Ada yang merenggangkan otot mereka, ada juga yang langsung keluar kelas pergi ke kantin sekolah. Berbeda dengan Kai yang tetap diam, masih konsentrasi pada suatu persamaan rumus Kimia yang membuatnya tertantang.

Jari-jari tangannya sibuk mengetik jawaban di laptop sekolah miliknya. Di laptop itu, bahkan sudah seperti tanya jawab, jadi salah atau benar jawaban tidak perlu ditanya ke guru lagi, Kai bisa mengetahui hasilnya salah atau benar dari reaksi laptopnya. Canggih, bukan? Tadinya Kai masih sibuk berkutak-katik, namun ia tiba-tiba terdiam begitu merasakan sebuah firasat. Firasat bahwa ada yang menunggunya di depan pintu kelas. Diliriknya pintu kelas tanpa ekspresi, kemudian ia menemukan sosok Aichi disana.

"Kai-_kun_~" serunya dengan senyum lebar lalu menghampiri Kai yang langsung menutup lembar kerjanya di laptop dan mematikan alat praktis tersebut. Tanpa sadar si _emerald_ menjadi semangat sendiri mendapati sosok berambut biru lembut itu datang. Dikiranya Aichi sudah pulang tadi, karena Kai memang memesannya untuk pulang kalau ia bosan menunggu.

"Bagaimana tes-nya, Aichi?" tanya Kai berbasa-basi lalu mengisyaratkan Aichi untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ya, tentu saja Aichi mengerti hal itu, duduk mesra di pangkuan sang 'kekasih' lalu merangkul leher Kai. Murid-murid lain yang masih _stay_ di kelas sontak melongo tak berkedip memandangi pemandangan 'kelewatan mesra' itu.

"Soalnya mudah sekali, Kai-_kun_! Aku yakin aku bisa lulus dan bersekolah disini~" Kai tersenyum tipis mendapati jawaban yang memuaskan dari Aichi, dielusnya rambut biru itu dengan lembut. Namun sesaat kemudian, tatapan Kai kembali datar, dan itu memang pribadi Kai dari dulu.

"Baguslah, bearti sekarang... tinggal mencari tahu soal kakakmu?" tanya Kai dengan suara berbisik, tatapannya pada Aichi terdengar serius. Dikiranya Aichi bakal tertunduk lesuh mengingat kembarannya itu, tapi si _bluenette_ malah tersenyum lebar dan tanpa ragu mencium pipi dingin Kai.

"Tadi aku menemukannya, lho, Kai-_kun_! Ternyata tidak susah menemukan Xirmus disini!" jawab Aichi juga dengan berbisik, membuat Kai sedikit tersedak mendengarnya. Aichi sudah menemukannya?

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Kai dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimutinya, dan langsung saja disambut anggukan manis dari Aichi.

"Hu-um, kebetulan dia membantu guru yang mengawas di laboratorium tempatku menjalankan tes, hehehe," sambung Aichi lalu memeluk erat Kai tanda ia sangat berbahagia. Mendengar itu, Kai pun menghela nafas lega. Namun, rasa penasaran masih saja menyeruak di hatinya, kemudian ia bertanya lagi pada Aichi,

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau ajak kesini? Dan seperti apa sosoknya?" tanya Kai tanpa ekspresi yang bearti di wajahnya. Mendengar itu, Aichi melepas pelukannya dan terdiam sesaat. Ia memainkan telunjuknya di dagu mungilnya sesaat,

"Hm, dia tidak mau ikut denganku..." jawab Aichi serta merta tertunduk lesuh. Ia pun bersandar di dada bidang sang kekasih merajuk manja. "Walaupun dia juga mengenalku... Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk tinggal bersamaku, Kai-_kun_..." lanjutnya sembari memejamkan kedua iris birunya yang indah.

"Dia tidak merindukanmu?" Pertanyaan itu langsung disambut gelengan pelan dari Aichi.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Aichi singkat yang langsung disambut helaan nafas dari si brunet. Kemudian Kai jadi teringat keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan guru mudanya, Leon, untuk bertanya soal '_Necroxirmus'._ Ia masih tidak bisa tenang kalau belum mendapat penjelasan yang dimengerti 100% dalam hal apapun, termasuk masalah ini juga. Yang ia permasalahkan adalah, mengapa Leon bilang bahwa hanya satu rangka tersisa? Padahal kenyataan jelas-jelas berkata bahwa Necroxirmus ada dua. Dan salah satunya resmi menjabat menjadi kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aichi.

Kemudian Kai mengelus helaian rambut Aichi, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti bermanja dengannya, "Aku ingin pergi menemui seorang guru sebentar." Ujarnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, aku mau ikut! Boleh, ya?" dengan cepat Aichi langsung merangkul lengan Kai dan menyeringai lebar. "Aku masih ingin memperkuat sandiwara kita..." lanjutnya dengan senyum iblis khasnya yang langsung membuat si brunet sedikit bergidik. Mungkin baginya seringaian anak itu lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, dengan dinginnya ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Aichi.

"Jangan sebut itu sandiwara lagi..." bisiknya dengan nada mengancam, yang langsung disambut anggukan mantap dari si _bluenette_. Mereka pun melangkah keluar kelas dengan Aichi yang merangkul mesra lengan kekasihnya, membuat murid-murid lain yang masih betah memperhatikan mereka malah iri tanpa sadar.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

"Eh, eh, lihat anak yang ada disamping Kai. Dia, 'kan, yang membuat Erika menangis waktu itu?"

"Iya, katanya itu kekasih jauh Kai yang datang bersekolah disini, kalau dilihat-lihat cantik juga, ya..."

"...Hahaha, jarang ada yang seperti itu, tuh!"

Si brunet hanya menghela nafas begitu dirinya beserta Aichi masih menjadi bahan gosipan hangat di satu sekolah. Persetan wanita yang waktu itu memaksanya untuk berpacaran malah menyebar berita ini. Tapi ia masa bodoh saja, selama ada Aichi di sampingnya, ia terhindar dari cewek-cewek nggak jelas yang bersikeras menjadi pacarnya. Aichi bagaikan tameng mutlak yang akan menghalau segala gangguan, dan Kai sangat menyukai itu. Belum lagi perlahan-lahan ia malah memedam rasa pada anak ini. Lagipula ibunya juga sudah setuju. Apa lagi yang perlu dipermasalahkan?

_CKIT_

"Eh?" Aichi menyadari suatu firasat. Yang tadinya ia masih bermanja-manja pada Kai langsung menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari suatu firasat yang tadi ia rasakan. Begitu sadar firasat apa itu, ia sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Kai-_kun_, aku tidak jadi ikut, ya! Aku ingin mencari Xirmus lagi dan bermain!" bisik Aichi dengan bersemangat. Rupanya firasat yang ia rasakan adalah keberadaan kakak kembarnya. Ya, biasanya kalau ada sesuatu yang penting seperti ini, ia bisa mendeteksi sebuah firasat, atau mungkin bisa dibilang telepati secara sepihak? Kai bukanlah tipe kekasih yang overprotektif, jadi ia pun mengangguk ringan.

"Hati-hati dan jangan tersesat, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung saja ke kelasku atau tidak hubungi aku. Mama sudah memberimu ponsel, 'kan?" Aichi langsung mengeluarkan ponsel bewarna biru yang diberikan mama Kai untuk alat telekomunikasinya di sekolah. Kai pun tersenyum kecil lalu mencium keningnya singkat, sempat membuat beberapa siswa yang melihat mereka menjerit tertahan.

"Da da, Kai-_kun_!" dengan itu Aichi berjalan, ah, tidak. Atau lebih tepatnya berjingkrat-jingkrat menambah kesan manis tersendiri. Ia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan Kai yang menuju ruang guru. Menghela nafas singkat, Kai pun kembali berjalan menuju tujuannya, ruang guru, untuk mencari Leon.

_WHIING_

Dapat Kai rasakan ruang guru begitu ramai, lebih tepatnya dipadati murid-murid. Mungkin ada yang sebagian belum menyesaikan administrasi uang sekolah, ataupun mempermasalahkan nilai mereka yang salah cetak. Tapi Kai tidak peduli soal itu, diliriknya meja guru yang biasanya ditempati oleh pemuda Souryuu itu. Tapi ternyata tempat itu ditempati guru lain. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya bingung. Atau mungkin tempat guru juga kenal dengan istilah 'tukar tempat duduk'?

"Oh, Kai, ada keperluan apa kemari?" belum sempat berpikir, Kai langsung disambut ramah oleh guru berkacamata yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Shin-_sensei_, bolehkah aku tahu dimana Leon-_sensei_? Dia masih mengajar disini, bukan?" tanya Kai memastikan. Ia pun baru teringat kalau guru aneh kemarin―Daigo― sempat mengatakan nama Leon. Oh, iya! Kai baru _connect_. Bukannya Leon sudah diganti jabatannya oleh Daigo? Persetan pada otaknya yang malah melupakan hal tersebut.

"Ya, dia asisten Daigo-_sensei_, guru baru disini yang sangat berbakat. Tapi ruang Daigo-_sensei_ tidak disini, ia mendapat ruang guru pribadi yang tepat berada di sebelah perpustakaan sekolah," jelas guru bernama Shin itu dengan senang hati. Dia memang slah satu guru teramah yang pernah Kai ketahui. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu,

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Saya permisi dulu," dengan itu pun Kai berlalu dari ruang guru dan mencari perpustakaan sekolah. Karena patokan penting pada ruang guru pribadi tempat Leon berada adalah perpustakaan, seperti apa yang dijelaskan Shin tadi.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

Aichi berjingkrat riang menuju taman belakang sekolah. Ya, walaupun sekolah Nethelbell dibilang sangat luas, bahkan dapat menyaingi besarnya pusat pembelanjaan sekalipun, sepertinya ia tidak takut tersesat. Dengan kemampuan 'Necroxirmus' yang dimilikinya, ia memiliki alat pendeteksi tersendiri atau alat telepati di dalam dirinya. Ia bisa tahu dimana letak Kai berada, karena anak itu sudah menandai Kai yang dilihatnya pertama kali di zaman ini di memori telepatinya.

Karena itu tidak heran tadi ia bisa memanggil Kai secara tidak langsung untuk menengoknya di pintu kelas. Apa hal tersebut disebut hebat? Atau gaib? Entahlah...

...Yang jelas hal ini berlaku pula kepada saudara kembarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya untuk lupa menandai orang penting macam saudaranya itu ke dalam memori telepatinya. Seperti sekarang, ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan saudaranya dan mencarinya dengan mudah. Aichi melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, merasa firasatnya akan keberadaan saudara kembarnya itu semakin kuat. Taman belakang sekolah Nethelbell berdekatan dengan toilet dan gedung aula, dan bisa dibilang taman itu tak kalah elitnya dari taman-taman London.

"Hee, kemana dia, ya? Padahal aku merasa dia di dekat sini," sunggut Aichi lalu berhenti berjingkrat. Ia pun berdiri di posisi yang tepat kalau-kalau nanti saudara kembarnya muncul dari aula atau tidak toilet, dia bisa dengan mudah melihatnya dan menyapanya. Tanpa ia tahu, beberapa pasang mata sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Seperti iri, atau cemburu. Yang jelas yang menatapnya adalah kaum hawa.

"Hei, bajingan!" Aichi hanya menengok ringan begitu suara kasar seorang wanita tampang memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang rendah. Dan ia sedikit tersenyum manis begitu sesosok murid sekolah yang familiar baginya tengah mendekatinya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Bahkan ada sampai empat atau lima temannya yang mengikutinya di belakang―dengan tatapan sama.

"Aku?" tanya Aichi berbasa-basi. Padahal ia mengenal betul siapa gadis berperawakan sok manis itu, gadis yang beberapa hari lalu ditolak Kai mentah-mentah. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, begitu Aichi tiba di zaman ini, Kai adalah orang pertama yang dilihatnya, dan ia dapat mendeteksi masalah dalam hati pemuda brunet itu. Dan rupanya gadis inilah penyebab masalah...

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, brengsek! Akan kubalas kau karena waktu itu seenaknya saja mempermalukanku!" sergahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Namun hati Aichi sama sekali tidak tercekat dengan bentakan penuh amarah itu. Ia terkekeh kecil membuat kerutan di dahi gadis itu semakin lebar saja―atau lebih tepatnya semakin naik pitam.

"Oh, kamu. Hm, kalau tidak salah namamu Erika, 'kan? Hihi, penampilanmu tidak semanis namamu," ledek Aichi dengan nada santai, sadar tak sadar ucapannya semakin membuat emosi gadis itu meninggi. "...Orang sepertimu tidak pantas bersama Kai-_kun_," lanjutnya sembari menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"A-Apa? Keterlaluan kau, gadis jalang! Jangan berani dengan Erika-_sama_, ya! Erika-_sama_ adalah wanita paling cantik seangkatannya, sialan!"

"Mungkin Kai buta karena lebih memilihmu ketimbang Erika-_sama_, dia pasti akan menyesal!"

"Siapa yang berani melawan, dia akan ditindas! Itulah hukum wanita di sekolah ini! Ayo, Erika-_sama_, tunggu apa lagi!"

Entah teman-teman gadis bernama Erika itu iblis penghasut atau apa, yang jelas kata demi kata yang mereka lontarkan semakin memotivasi Erika untuk memukuli 'gadis' berambut _bluenette_ itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia menggertakan tangannya penuh amarah, seiring gertakan rahang giginya bagaikan serigala buas yang siap memangsa buruannya.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran! Sekalipun kau melapor kepada Kai, aku tidak takut!" teriaknya tanpa pikir kalau aksinya mengundang perhatian sekitar. Namun murid-murid lain tidak berani menghentikan Erika berserta teman-temannya, seakan-akan Erika punya kuasa. Gadis itu siap melayangkan tonjokan, sedangkan teman-teman lainnya malah menyiapkan pemukul _baseball _untuk penyerangan selanjutnya kepada Aichi. Sungguhkan mereka adalah wanita?

Kepalan tangan gadis itu terayun siap menghantam keras rahang Aichi. Tadinya Aichi ingin melawan, atau lebih baik menghindar. Namun kemampuan telapatinya kembali mendeteksi sebuah firasat, firasat yang mengundangnya sampai kemari. Dan firasat itu datang mendekat ke arahnya. Menyadari itu, Aichi hanya tersenyum meledek tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

_GREP!_

"Ck, jangan menghentikanku, breng―!"

"Hukum 10 sekolah Nethelbell, dilarang melakukan kekerasan antar siswa-siswi di sekolah Nethelbell. Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" Erika tercekat, kepalan tangannya yang tinggal beberapa milimeter mengenai pipi Aichi dihentikan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Dengan takut-takut ia menengok, dan mendapati sesosok figur yang ditakutinya di sekolah ini.

"Le... Leon-_sensei_..." tubuh Erika serasa lemah, segala bentuk emosi yang tadi merasuki tubuhnya seakan diserap suatu lubang gelap. Ia memandang takut pada sesosok berambut pirang yang mungkin sama tingginya dengan Aichi. Sangat takut, sampai-sampai teman-teman lainnya pun buru-buru menyembunyikan alat yang niat digunakan untuk memukul Aichi tadi.

"Aku mendapat laporan bahwa kau seenaknya membuat peraturan dan berkibar sekenanmu di sekolah ini. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa berlaku, sekalipun kau menyuap pihak yayasan sekolah. Tsubushi Erika, Nanami Osawa, Mei Fukatsu, Haruka Shinji, Fujisaki Yoko, dan Iruka Harashi, cepat menghadap kepada kepala sekolah sekarang." Dan penjelasan panjang lebar itu seakan membuat Erika membatu, ia jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah pucat dan tertunduk. Ia tahu persis kalau sekali berhubungan dengan guru pirang itu, ia tidak akan bisa hidup di sekolah ini lagi.

Teman-teman Erika pun sama, bahkan salah satu dari mereka memasang raut wajah hampir menangis. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mempan pada si pirang yang menjunjung tinggi otoritas dan keadilan hukum. Ia akan menjatuhkan siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan yang berlaku baginya. Mereka pun mau tidak mau segera melangkah masuk menuju salah satu gedung Nethelbell, menuju ke tempat kepala sekolah.

Tanpa sadar, Aichi menyeringai iblis. Memandang gadis-gadis yang hilang harapan itu penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya ia sedang beruntung hari ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tidak mempedulikan siswi-siswi yang sepertinya minta dikasihani itu, Leon kini melirik ke arah Aichi, melihat dari atas sampai ke bawah, memastikan bahwa tidak ada goresan luka menempel pada anak itu. Aichi tersenyum manis dan menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak, terima kasih, Leon-_sensei_~" Si _bluenette_ sengaja menekan kata _'-sensei'_ seakan menggoda sosok yang bisa dibilang kembarannya itu. Ya, kembarannya. Sosok Xirmus. Si pirang beriris violet, serta memiliki jambul kembar tiga ini, adalah Xirmus yang dimaksudnya. Si pirang hanya menghela nafas datar mendengarnya. Ia menarik Aichi menjauh dari gadis-gadis tadi.

"Kau sengaja mencariku?" Tanyanya _to the point_. Kemudian kembali melirik siswi-siswi tadi memastikan mereka betul-betul mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hu-um! Ngomong-ngomong..." kemudian giliran Aichi yang menatap figur kembarannya dari atas ke bawah. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu, lalu Aichi tersenyum meledek, "...Bibirmu sedikit kemerahan, sepertinya ada orang yang kecanduan bibirmu, heh, Xirmus?" bisik Aichi dengan seringai menyeramkan khasnya. Sedangkan sosok Xirmus hanya terbelalak kaget,

"A-apa maksudmu, jangan bergurau―"

"...Aku bisa tahu semuanya, apapun. Tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, alasan mengapa bibirmu bisa demikian, ataupun pikiranmu. Aku bisa membaca semuanya..." potong Aichi sembari melentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Biasanya Leon akan langsung menghukum murid yang memotong ucapannya. Tapi ini berbeda, Aichi saudara kembarnya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama anak yang bernasib sempit, yang harus menjadi bahan percobaan yang sungguh ingin dilupakannya jauh-jauh.

Namun...

Bekas itu tidak bisa hilang.

Bekas? Bekas apa? Ya, tentu saja bekas bahwa mereka adalah manusia hasil uji coba profesor ilegal, kenyataan yang menyedihkan memang. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menerima takdir itu. Kemudian Leon berusaha mengingatnya...

Kenyataan menyedihkan itu...

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat banyak. Saat itu ia direndamkan ke dalam tabung berisi cairan aneh yang tidak dikenalinya, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Beruntung selang oksigen masih menyambung di hidungnya, sehingga ia masih bisa bernafas di rendaman tabung itu. Kabel-kabel asing menusuk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan...

...seseorang bernasib sama ada di hadapannya. Saat itu, Aichi juga diuji-cobakan di waktu yang sama. Sehingga Leon dapat melihat Aichi yang berkondisi sama sepertinya di tabung seberang. Sama-sama polos, nafas bergantung pada selang oksigen, dan kabel-kabel yang melilit dan menusuk organ tubuhnya.

Ia pikir ia akan mati...

...Sama seperti kedelapan manusia percobaan lainnya yang sudah membusuk di tungku mayat. Namun hatinya berkata ia harus kuat, ia harus hidup. Dan keajaiban pun terjadi...

"Apa... itu kemampuanmu sebagai _'Necroxirmus'_, Aichi?" Aichi sedikit mendapat pencerahan begitu sosok kakaknya itu mulai memanggil nama yang dibuat Leon untuknya. 'Aichi'. Dan ia memanggilnya dengan nada bicaranya yang khas, sungguh si _bluenette_ sangat merinduhkan namanya dipanggil oleh kakaknya itu.

"Bingo! Kau tepat sekali!" Aichi tampak gembira lalu tanpa sadar malah merangkul sosok itu. Tanpa peduli kalau jam masih menandakan waktu istirahat di sekolah _Nethelbell_, dan pada jam sekian, daerah taman belakang _Nethelbell_ masih cukup ramai. "...Bagaimana denganmu, Xirmus?" bisiknya ditengah pelukan eratnya, berharap Leon tidak memberontak dan melepasnya.

"...Tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan," jawabnya niat tak niat. "Aku hanya bisa menghafal apapun yang kulihat dan kubaca. Dan semua tersimpan di otakku secara permanen. Setidaknya kemampuan ini bisa kupakai untuk bekerja," lanjutnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pasang mata sedang mengamati mereka. Ya, tentunya dengan artian yang berbeda dari tiap pasang mata. Dan artian itu sulit untuk dimaknakan kedalam kata-kata...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

* * *

_Kepada Necro, dari Mitsusada Kenji._

Kalimat depan surat itu membuat si empunya mengerinyit dahinya, rasa kesal dan penasaran berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Aichi memandang surat kecil yang sudah tak rapi bentuknya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Sekarang ia sedang diam di koridor sekolah yang sepi―karena sedang berlangsung proses belajar-mengajar―. Tentunya ia belum bisa mengikuti kegiatan belajar dan mengajar tersebut karena ia belum resmi menjadi murid disana, walau sudah memakai seragamnya.

Karena tidak berniat mengganggu kegiatan belajar 'kekasih'nya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berputar-putar di sekolah besar itu. Namun nyatanya berkeliling di sekolah besar pun tak bisa mengusik rasa bosan di hatinya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada kerjaan. Membaca buku di perpustakaan? Ayolah, ia sangat bertolak-belakang dengan kembarannya itu. Jadi jelas tidak mungkin. Bermain di taman? Hah, siapa pun pasti mengiranya gila jingkrat-jingkratan sendiri di taman, nanti nama Kai pun ikut tercemar. Masa pacaran dengan orang sinting? Jadi itu juga tidak mungkin. Nongkrong di kantin sekolah? Dia tidak suka makanan manusia, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa makan semua makanan manusia. Sebagai manusia percobaan sepertinya, ia harus memilah makanannya sendiri. Siapa tahu jajanan kantin nggak sehat, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk hanya karena sebatang es dari kantin sekolah?

Setelah keliling tanpa arah, tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia pun merogoh saku rok hitamnya dan mengambil surat itu. Surat yang didapatinya dari salah satu peserta ujian tadi, Mitsusada Kenji. Aichi menjadi gunda hati tanpa sadar, bagaimana bisa manusia zaman sekarang ternyata tahu berita 'Necroxirmus' yang seharusnya sangat tertutup dari publik itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa pria beriris kehijauan itu tahu nama aslinya? Necro. Ya, itu nama aslinya. Sepotong kata dari nama asli percobaan gelap itu. Bagaimana Kenji bisa tahu?

Tanpa sadar, tangan lentik Aichi bergerak untuk membuka sepotong surat itu. Rasa penasaran yang semakin menyelimutinya bahkan sampai mengambil ahli kendali tangannya untuk membuka surat itu. Satu-dua lipatan terbuka, tapi potongan surat itu tetap saja tidak besar. Pintar juga pria bertampang _easy-going_ itu, seperti membuat contekan saja, pikir Aichi.

Kini jarinya tertahan di kepala surat, agar ia bisa melihat isinya dengan jelas. Dan matanya membulat begitu membaca satu per satu kata yang tertera disana. Tidak banyak memang. Bahkan hanya satu kalimat di dalam isi surat itu. Tapi satu kalimat itu sanggup membuat Aichi terpaku di tempatnya berdiri―koridor sekolah. Nafasnya terasa berhenti, peredaran darahnya serasa tercekat. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah yang ia rasakan begitu kalimat itu sukses dibacanya dengan hati sesak.

"Kh, tidak..." bisiknya sembari meremat kertas itu kuat-kuat, semakin memperburuk bentuknya, tapi Aichi tidak peduli. Isi surat itu, isi surat itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Serasa dihantam benda tumpul, dan rasanya tidak kalah sakit dari luka fisik. Sangat sakit. Juga perih. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah kau peserta bernama Aichi, ya?" belum sempat Aichi menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya, ia dikejutkan suara seseorang. Ternyata masih ada orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor sepi itu, padahal jam pulang sekolah masih lama. Tak perlu dipungkiri si bluenette langsung menengok ke arah belakang ia berdiri. Dan disana betul-betul berdiri sesosok figur...

"...Siapa kau?" tanya Aichi dengan nada datar tanpa rasa ketertarikan. Tapi setidaknya sosok berambut pirang itu bisa menghentikan rasa sakit di hatinya untuk beberapa saat. Iris _silver_ sosok itu sedikit membulat, kemudian ia tersenyum ramah―Ah, tidak, kalau bisa dikata senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ehm, aku Taishi Miwa," sahutnya kemudian sembari mengumpat kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya. Aichi menatap sosok itu dengan seksama, ia tidak memakai seragam. Bearti bukan murid di sekolah inikah? "...Kita mengobrol sebentar, yuk!" lanjutnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya ramah.

* * *

―_TO BE CONTINUED__―_

* * *

**A/N** (illushaCerbeast): Halo, minna-san! :DD Ini dia chapter 6, maaf ya kalau tidak memuaskan atau apa, hehehe. Fic ini pas update bersamaan dengan fic kami dari fandom seberang. Well, ada yang mau saranin kiranya fic ini tamat chapter berapaan? XD Dan, arigatou ya yang sudah review di chapter" kemarin, honto ni arigatou atas dukungan kalian! u.u *terharu* Sekali lagi maaf belum bisa balas review, ya, jadwal sangat padat. Tapi semoga dengan update-nya chapter 6 ini bisa menghibur minna-san sekalian, ya! And by the way, boleh tahu pairing kesukaan minna, tuh, apa saja? Rencananya saya kan mau masukin multi-pairing lain, siapa tahu pairing kesukaan minna masuk, hehehe *ga janji lho*. Oke, sekian. Monggo review-nya, ya! Semakin banyak review, update kilat jangan ditanya lagi XD Kalau reviewnya dikit update ngendet, lho *ngancem* /diketokpanci/ Jaa nee! XDD


	7. Necro Capitel 7: Behind The Smile

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 7.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M **(_maybe_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon, RenAichi, RenKoutei, and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

* * *

"...Mengobrol?" Aichi hanya menautkan alisnya dengan tatapan ketus. Ya, andai sosok asing bernama Miwa itu preman, pasti ia sudah menghajar wajah menantang Aichi itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya Miwa bukan orang seperti itu. Si pirang kembali tersenyum aneh, membuat si _bluenette_ menjadi risih. Apa orang ini model iklan pasta gigi, pikir Aichi.

"Iya, kau tidak melihatku? Tadi aku juga ikut tes untuk memenangkan beasiswa, lho, sama sepertimu." Lanjutnya sembari mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya, tampak berusaha mengingatkan keberadaan Miwa di memori Aichi. Si _bluenette_ kemudian memandang remeh figur asing di hadapannya, kemudian ia menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak melihatmu, tuh," sahut Aichi ketus sembari mengelus-elus sendiri rambut birunya yang sangat terawat. Tentunya semua ini demi 'kekasih'nya, ia berusaha memperlembut penampilannya, rambutnya pun juga.

Miwa, anak berjaket merah muda itu tampak tersenyum miris tanda kecewa. Padahal si pirang mengingat betul nama si _bluenette_ dan mengenal rupanya. Tapi tidak sebaliknya. Aichi tampak asing dengannya. Bahkan 'pernah melihat' pun tidak. Kemudian senyumannya berganti arti menjadi kemakluman.

"Ah, begitu, ya. Mungkin karena kebiasaanku yang selalu mengingat-ngingat orang yang kulihat. K-kan' siapa tahu ada orang jahat atau semacamnya, hehehe..." canda si _high-blonde_ sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namun sepertinya Aichi tidak tertarik dengan candaan seperti itu. Ia hanya terdiam kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"Oh, begitu..." hanya itu yang Aichi jawab, "...tapi aku tidak berniat mengobrol denganmu. Jadi sampai jumpa," lanjutnya lalu berlalu dari Miwa dengan berjalan cepat―secepat mungkin ingin menjauh dari orang itu. Ya, tentu saja penolakan frontal itu membuat tangan Miwa tertahan untuk menarik pundaknya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Bahkan tak perlu waktu lama sampai sosok si _bluenette_ menghilang dari sepasang _wind-silver_ Miwa.

"Aichi..." ucap Miwa pada dirinya sendiri. Sadar tak sadar senyuman hangatnya tadi telah pudar. Ia terdiam, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Arah pandangannya masih terfokus pada pintu yang jauh diseberang sana, tempat dimana sosok Aichi menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Padahal kupikir nama _'Necro'_nya jauh lebih keren," lanjutnya lagi, terlihat gila memang berbicara sendiri. Tapi tampaknya sosok beriris _wind-silver_ ini tak peduli. Malah sekarang sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di wajahnya, namun senyumannya kali ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan senyuman ramahnya tadi. Kalau kau melihatnya langsung, kau pasti mengiranya psikopat. Ya, senyum seorang pembunuh lebih tepatnya. "...Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Jun dan mengabari bahwa salah satu _'Necroxirmus'_ telah ditemukan,"

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Kai merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya berkehendak pulang. Bel tanda waktu belajar telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini kelasnya tinggal ia seorang. Dengan langkah kasar, ia pun berlalu dari kelasnya. Kasar? Kenapa? Ya, petunjuk berikutnya adalah dahinya yang sedikit berkerut, namun hal tersebut tidak mengganggu tampang _stoic_-nya.

Kesal. Ya, Kai kesal. Sangat. Atau lebih tepatnya ia cemburu mungkin? Yang sekarang ingin dilakukannya adalah pulang mencari Aichi untuk meminta penjelasan. Sms berbunyi _'Aku sudah di rumah, Kai-kun. Jadi langsung pulang saja, ya!' _dari Aichi membuatnya tak perlu mencari-cari anak itu lagi di lingkungan sekolahnya yang luas.

Cemburu untuk apa? Sebenarnya tadi saat mencari Leon di ruangan Daigo, rupanya si pirang berjambul kembar tiga itu tidak ada disana, kata Daigo sedang ke toilet. Ya, kecewa memang. Tapi karena tidak mau menunggu, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menemui si guru muda esok hari saja. Namun tak sengaja iris _emerald_nya menengok ke arah jendela yang menampilkan taman belakang sekolah. Dan disana ia tampak mengenali sesosok figur. Siapa itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aichi. Hanya si _bluenette_ yang selalu menjadi objek pandang Kai sampai saat ini. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan murid lainnya, tidak pernah sama sekali.

Dan betapa terkejutnya begitu tiba-tiba sang 'kekasih' malah memeluk mesra sesosok figur yang juga dikenalnya. Souryuu Leon. Guru yang sedang dicarinya. Ya, ia menemukan Aichi tengah mengobrol akrab bahkan sampai memeluk pemuda Souryuu itu. Membuat si brunet langsung syok di tempat. Apa ini artinya Aichi selingkuh? Dan, ia tidak suka melihat Aichi memeluk orang lain selain dirinya. Dan bagaimana bisa Aichi bisa merayu guru _killer _itu? Karena itulah ia ingin meminta penjelasan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat, tahu-tahu ia sudah melewati pagar sekolah. Di rasa kekesalan dan kecemburuannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sepasang _crimson_ merah sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Menatapnya dengan pandangan mencekam, ingin meremukan sosok brunet itu dalam satu kali genggaman.

Sayangnya Kai tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali, insting dan semuanya terpusat pada adegan _'Aichi memeluk Leon-sensei'_, itu saja.

"Kai Toshiki. Ck, dia hanya manusia biasa..." guman seorang berambut merah panjang. Yang bisa dibilang pelaku dari orang yang sedang menatap Kai dengan tatapan membunuh dari tadi. Ia melihat objek berambut kecoklatan itu dari kelasnya yang sunyi. Sampai akhirnya sosok beriris hijau itu semakin jauh jalannya, juga tertutupi keramaian distrik_ Bell_. Kedua iris merahnya tak dalam menjangkaunya lagi.

Puas menatap keramaian tanpa objek, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sesosok pria yang sedari tadi menemaninya diam di kelas yang sepi ini. "...Koutei," panggilnya, disambut anggukan kecil dari si _light-emerald._

"Ya, Ren-_sama_?" tanyanya setengah membungkuk hormat pada sosok berambut merah, warna yang senada dengan iris matanya. Kemudian Ren bertopang dagu, memasang tampang malas.

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan _'Necro'_? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukannya sejak aku selesai membuatnya lalu mengirimnya ke zaman ini..." sunggutnya dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Ia sedikit cemberut lalu kembali memandangi luar jendela, entah objek apa yang diperhatikannya di luar sana.

"...Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya untuk anda, Ren-_sama_. Tapi mungkin tidak secepat yang kau harapkan," jawab Kenji―Koutei― sembari memandang tuannya itu penuh arti. Namun ia berani bersumpah akan meraih bintang sejauh apapun yang diinginkan tuannya, Ren. Sekalipun nyawanya menjadi taruhan, ia tidak peduli.

"...Aku pegang ucapanmu, Koutei," sahut Ren kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya di meja yang bersebelahan dengan jendela luar kelas. Ia pun meraih tas selempangnya yang bewarna merah kombinasi hitam. "Ayo pulang!" serunya dengan senyum ceria, seakan-akan pembicaraan mereka tadi tidak pernah ada.

Si _light-emerald_ mengangguk, mengikuti tuannya mengambil tas lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Keduanya pulang entah kemana tempat yang mereka maksudkan 'rumah' di zaman ini...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

_Cklek._

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun sepertinya tidak ada sambutan. Mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah karena ibunya sudah kembali ke kota lama mereka. Ibunya memang sibuk, tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Jadi apa boleh buat. Tapi kemana Aichi? Apa anak itu tidak mau menyambut kepulangannya?

Kai melirik ke arah rak sepatu, dan disana terdapat sepatu Aichi yang tertata rapi. Si _bluenette _sudah pulang, seperti apa yang dikatakannya si _sms_, tapi kemana dia? Dengan tidak menimbulkan suara, Kai menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Ia pun menatap sepasang sepatu sekolahnya tepat disamping sepatu mungil Aichi. Lalu dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghempaskan tas sekolahnya ke sofa.

"Anak itu..." umpatnya lalu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Di dapur, di ruang tengah, tidak ada suara sama sekali. Hening. Kai mengkerutkan dahinya menyadari kejanggalan ini. Padahal jelas-jelas sepatunya ada di raknya. Lalu kemana orangnya pergi? Atau mungkin sepatunya yang tertata rapi di rak sepatu itu hanya alibi?

Kemudian Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya, tempat terakhir untuk memastikan bahwa Aichi ada disana atau tidak. Satu kali putaran, knop pintu terbuka.

Hening. Menyadari hasil pencariannya, Kai pun menghela nafas. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri ranjang besar tempatnya tidur lalu berbaring. Menyalurkan semua rasa lelahnya belajar seharian di sekolah dengan berbaring santai seperti sekarang. Kemudian Kai melirik ke sampingnya, dimana sesosok figur berambut kebiruan sedang mendengkur halus dan terlelap dalam mimpi.

Ya. Syukurlah Aichi ada. Ia sungguh membuat Kai khawatir tadi. Rupanya Aichi tertidur di kamarnya tanpa mengganti seragamnya dulu. Rambut birunya tampak acak-acakan, kedua lengan mungilnya terlentang, dan rok hitam yang dipakainya pun tersingkap ke atas, sehingga menampakan kedua paha putih mulusnya yang menggoda iman siapapun. Sungguh Aichi bagaikan iblis penggoda bagi Kai, si _emerald_ tampak meneguk ludah tanpa sadar melihat penampilan seksi anak itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu, seiring Kai terus memandang anak misterius yang entah datang darimana itu kini menjadi orang penting dalam hidupnya. Apa dunia sesempit itu?

Belum lagi ia ingin mencari bukti nyata kalau Aichi betul-betul manusia hasil bahan percobaan, masalahnya adalah bagaimana caranya? Ia bukan profesor yang bisa membuat mesim waktu lalu bergonta-ganti zaman demi mencari bukti. Dan Kai juga hanya anak SMU biasa, yang entah kenapa bisa terlihat dengan Aichi.

...Diliriknya kembali Aichi yang masih tertidur, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang disukainya disamping. Tanpa sadar Kai kini mendekati Aichi sembari bertopang dagu. Ia pandangi wajah tidur anak itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya tidurnya sungguh damai, dan entah menyembunyikan makna misteri yang tidak terbaca sama sekali. Kini tangan Kai bekerja, mengelus helaian lembut rambut biru si _shappire_, dan gerakan itu sukses menyadarkan kemampuan Aichi untuk tahu siapa yang menyentuhnya.

"...Kai-_kun_, kau sudah pulang?" Kai sedikit tersentak kaget begitu si _bluenette_ bersuara. Cepat sekali anak itu sadar. Dilihatnya kedua iris birunya terbuka pelan, lalu sedikit mengejap-ngejap sampai akhirnya iris itu bertubrukan dengan iris hijau milik Kai. Menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah pulang, Aichi tersenyum manis lalu mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. "...kenapa tidak kau bangunkan aku? Apa kini kau menjadi mesum dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, huh?" lanjutnya menggoda Kai.

Kai hanya ikut berganti posisi menjadi duduk lalu membuang muka mendengar itu, "Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya terdengar tidak mau mengalah, dan Aichi sukses menahan tawanya dengan reaksi itu. Kemudian dengan mesra Aichi memeluk Kai dari belakang, pelukan yang mesra, bahkan dengan sengaja si _bluenette _malah menjilat kecil leher si brunet membuat Kai tersentak kaget.

"A-Aichi..." Kai mulai mengerang, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa nikmat dengan sentuhan lidah hangat Aichi pada permukaan kulit lehernya. Si _bluenette_ tersenyum iblis, kini ia mulai menempelkan telunjuknya pada pipi dingin Kai yang sedikit kemerahan karena jilatan Aichi tadi.

"Nikmati saja, Kai-_kun_," bisik Aichi sontak membuat Kai terdiam, entah tidak bisa melawan atau tidak berani melawan. Melihat kekasihnya menurut, Aichi memulai aksi nakalnya lagi, menjilat dan menggigit pelan tengkuk Kai. Lagipula calon mertuanya itu juga sudah pulang, jadi ia bisa leluasa untuk...

"Kh―Aichi..." sedikitnya Kai masih bisa menahan desahannya dengan menyebut nama kekasihnya itu, sebelum kini telunjuk Aichi beralih pada bibir tipis Kai. Telunjuk mungil itu dengan mahir mengusap bibir si brunet sukses membuat Kai menahan derita dan juga kenikmatan.

"...Kau," sebelum melanjutkan, Aichi mencium singkat pipi si brunet, "...Ingin meminta penjelasan soal apa kepadaku, Kai-_kun_?" bisiknya dengan nada yang sulit untuk dimaknakan. Kai pun terdiam. Ia baru ingat kalau ia cepat-cepat pulang tadi karena ingin meminta suatu penjelasan pada anak ini. Tapi konsentrasinya buyar karena kelakuan nakal Aichi. Namun... bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Ihihi, sebenarnya aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Kai-_kun_, itu salah satu kemampuanku sebagai manusia hasil percobaan," lanjutnya lagi sukses menjawab pertanyaan tak langsung yang bertengger si hati Kai. Iris emerald Kai sedikit membulat, kemudian memandangi Aichi dengan tatapan percaya tidak percaya.

"Membaca pikiranku?" pertanyaan itu disambut anggukan manis dari Aichi.

"Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang tertentu. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, pun, aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah karena wanita itu dengan membaca pikiranmu," lanjutnya sembari memeluk Kai lagi, pelukan lembut tentunya. Sedangkan Kai malah terbengong. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari kejanggalan satu ini, yaitu kemampuan si _bluenette _sebagai hasil bahan percobaan yang sukses. Pantas saja kemarin-kemarin Aichi tampak tahu apa isi hatinya dengan mantap, tidak meleset sedikit pun.

"...Ya, aku ingin meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang tadi kau lakukan di sekolah, Aichi," akhirnya Kai mengaku, sekaligus ingin meminta penjelasan itu sekarang juga. Sadar tidak sadar hatinya resah karena kejadian Aichi memeluk guru berambut pirang itu terus berputar di otaknya, membuatnya tak nyaman sendiri.

"Huh, memangnya ada tindakan kriminal yang kulakukan di sekolah?" Aichi malah bertanya balik dengan antusiasnya. Si brunet menggeleng pelan kemudian ia berganti posisi dengan tidak memunggungi Aichi lagi.

"Bukan..." jawab Kai pelan, membuat Aichi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tadi... aku melihatmu sedang memeluk seseorang, yang bisa dibilang guru di sekolah ini," lanjutnya sedikit menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya memastikan rangkaian katanya benar atau tidak. Kai memang sedikit kikuk untuk bertanya dalam hal-hal ini.

Sedangkan Aichi memutar bola matanya, tampak berpikir. Setelah ingat, ia hanya tersenyum tipis membuat Kai bingung. Kemudian telunjuk Aichi kembali menempel di bibir Kai.

"Hm, jadi kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil membuat Kai tersentak. Cemburu? Dia cemburu? Kai tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi memang pada kenyataannya dia benar-benar suka dengan Aichi. Buktinya ia menjadi cemburu begitu tahu Aichi memeluk orang lain. Ya, bukti nyata memang.

"Hihi, kau salah paham, Kai-_kun_," lanjut Aichi sembari menarik kembali telunjuknya dan mengacung-acungkannya di depan Kai, "...Dia itu Xirmus yang kumaksud, lho. Kakak kembarku!" lanjutnya terlihat bersemangat membuat Kai terbelalak syok.

"A-apa? Kakak kembarmu?" tanya Kai dengan nada suara yang meninggi, walau tampangnya tetap dominan datar, dan lagi-lagi Aichi mengangguk mantap. Apa ia tidak salah dengar, pikir Kai. Jadi guru bernama Souryuu Leon itukah wujud kakak kembar Aichi? Atau dia salah lihat ada yang berpenampilan sama dengan Leon?

"Iya, kalau tidak salah dia guru di sekolahmu, dengan nama samaran..." ucapan Aichi terhenti, kemudian kedua telunjuk miliknya tampak berputar di keningnya tanda ia berupaya berpikir. "Oh, ya, Souryuu Leon!" serunya senang karena kembali ingat. Tapi berbeda dari Kai yang bertambah _poker face_ wajahnya. Rupanya ia tidak salah orang, sosok itu betul-betul Leon-_sensei_ yang dicarinya.

"A-A..."

"Tidak salah, 'kan, kalau aku memeluk kakak kembarku sendiri? Jadi jangan marah lagi, ya..." rajuk Aichi dengan manja bersandar di bahu Kai. Sedangkan si brunet hanya terdiam, bahkan sepertinya keinginan untuk bermanja-manja dengan pacarnya pun tidak ada untuk saat ini. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang sekarang tengah berputar di benaknya.

_Apa ini alasan mengapa Leon-sensei mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu rangka yang selamat kepadaku? Untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia salah satu dari Necroxirmus juga?_

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Hari tampak ingin memasuki malam hari, terlihat matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Hal itu membuat Daigo segera menyalakan lampu ruangan perpustakaan rumahnya agar matanya tidak rusak nantinya harus melihat di kegelapan. Ia merenggangkan ototnya sebentar lalu kembali memandang beberapa lembar dokumentasi yang ada di meja baca.

_Tap tap tap_

Si _honey-brown_ mendelik begitu mendengar langkah seseorang di lantai kayu ruangannya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ke arah dapur, dan disana tampak Leon berjalan menghampirinya dengan dua cangkir teh favorit si pirang.

"Minumlah dulu," tawarnya sembari mengangkat cangkir teh yang berada di tangan kanannya. Tentunya dengan senang hati Daigo menerimanya. Jarang-jarang si pirang mau membuatkan minuman untuknya. Setidaknya sekejam-kejamnya anak ini, ia masih punya sedikit rasa simpati.

"Tidak kau masukan sesuatu, 'kan? Jangan-jangan ada racun," ledek Daigo berpura-pura melirik ke arah teh bewarna kecoklatan yang masih hangat itu, sukses membuat Leon yang baru menyeruput teh-nya malah tersedak.

"Sial, kalau tidak mau buang saja!" bentak Leon lalu membuang mukanya. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menuju meja baca dan melirik dokumentasi yang dikerjakan tunangannya itu.

"...Jadi rencananya seminggu lagi, ya?" tanya si violet tanpa sadar, sedang asyik membaca isi dokumentasi yang ternyata salah satu rencana kegiatan di sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Daigo pun mengangguk kecil lalu ikut menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku diminta kepala sekolah untuk membantunya menyusun jadwal pada saat kegiatan ini terlaksanakan. Aku yakin murid-murid akan senang mendengar ada kegiatan seperti ini ditengah jadwal sekolah yang padat," jawab Daigo dengan senyum ceria khasnya. Si pirang manggut-manggut dengan singkat lalu kembali diam. Tanpa sadar teh milik Leon sudah habis. Dengan langkah cepat Leon kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakan cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong. Diliriknya jam dinding sebentar, lalu Leon mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Kerjakan semua itu dengan benar, aku ingin pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang," ujar Leon kemudian memakai jaket hitam miliknya bergegas pergi. Namun tiba-tiba Daigo meraih pundaknya menahan langkah si pirang yang bilang dikategorikan cepat. Cangkir tehnya dibiarkan menganggur di meja baca tadi.

"Tu-tunggu, kau ingin menemui siapa?" tanya Daigo dengan tatapan ingin tahu, sedangkan si pirang hanya memandang datar tunangannya itu. Ia mengeser tangan Daigo yang menyentuh pundaknya tadi.

"Hanya kenalan, aku tidak akan lama-lama," jawabnya berharap Daigo tidak akan mencurigainya.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi tidak boleh pulang lewat jam 7 malam, ya?" bisik Daigo sembari memeluknya erat. Dan hal itu hanya disambut tautan alis si _violet_.

"Apa maksudmu seenaknya menentukan, huh?" balas Leon dengan tatapan ketus lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Si _honey-brown_ terkekeh kecil kemudian mengecup pipi putih Leon. Sedangkan si pirang yang sudah terbiasa dicium olehnya hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Aku 'kan tunanganmu, jadi tidak salah kalau aku khawatir, 'kan?" sambung Daigo, lalu dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur mulai bermain di dagu Leon. "Pokonya kalau jam 7 malam belum pulang, kau akan kucium 10 kali," mendengar itu langsung membuat si pirang cengo tak berkedip.

"Ck―Kau lagi-lagi seenaknya menentukan syarat yang aneh―Uph!" si iris coklat dengan cepat membungkam bibir anak itu dengan bibirnya. Tangannya yang tadi bermain di dagu anak itu kini menahan dagunya agar Leon tidak bisa melawannya. Si pirang menggeram tertahan begitu lidah keduanya beradu di dalam mulutnya dengan panas. Pola yang biasa memang. Entah sudah berapa kali bibir keduanya bertemu tanpa cinta.

"Kh―Ya, ya, teserah kau saja. Lepaskan aku, aku buru-buru," dengan tergesah-gesah si pirang melepaskan diri dari tunangannya itu lalu membenarkan posisi jaket hitamnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

―_**BLAM**_

"...Hah," melihat suasana rumah mendadak sepi, Daigo pun menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya kembali dokumentasi yang tadi ia kerjakan kini tengah menganggur di meja bersama secangkir teh hangat buatan Leon tadi. Tak perlu menunggu lama, akhirnya ia kembali duduk dan mengerjakan kembali tugasnya itu. Daripada ditunda lama-lama, ujung-ujungnya akan menumpuk dan ia tidak suka itu.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Di jalanan malam distrik _Bell_ yang dingin, Leon melangkah cepat menerobos kerumuman orang-orang kota yang masih padat di tengah malam ini. Sesekali ujung resleting jaketnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan pemakai jaketnya karena kebetulan Leon tidak menutup jaketnya, hanya memakai saja. Kedua tangannya mengumpat di saku celana. Entah dengan gayanya yang 180 derajat bertolak belakang saat ia mengajar di sekolah masih ada yang mengenalinya atau tidak.

Sesekali tatapan dingin _violet_nya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari objek untuk dipandang agar ia tidak bosan hanya berjalan saja. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak ada objek yang bearti untuk dipandang anak sepertinya. Terkadang ia tertunduk, merasa sunyi di tengah keramaian kota. Bagaimanapun ia berbeda dari semua orang yang berlalu lalang di kota. Melihat mereka-mereka yang bisa tertawa santai membuatnya bungkam secara pribadi. Apa benar ini dunianya? Terkadang ia berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi kekhawatiran itu menjadi tidak beralasan, karena ujung-ujungnya ia pun beraktifitas seperti manusia biasa. Bahkan terlihat bagaikan dewa di mata manusia. Namun pada akhirnya, ketakutan itu datang. Ketakutan untuk tahu aib dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ya, walaupun kini aib itu hanya bagaikan ikan kecil ditengah hamparan laut luas, tapi bisa saja ikan kecil itu berubah menjadi predator yang besar, yang akan membelah lautan dan mencemari isi-isinya.

Bagaimana kalau aibnya ketahuan? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang yang menyembah-nyembah dirinya tahu kalau ia adalah manusia hasil bahan percobaan? Masihkah mereka mau menerima Leon di tengah lingkungan masyarakat―

"Ah, kau datang juga!" seru seorang pria beriris _light-emerald_ begitu melihat Leon datang menghampirinya di pinggir gang yang bersebelahan dengan toko roti. Leon hanya menengada kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah sosok yang membuat janji dengannya bertemu disini.

"...Langsung saja pada inti, jangan berbasa-basi karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu," sahut Leon sembari memiringkan kepalanya singkat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _gletuk_ dari tulang lehernya. Pria tadi, sebut saja Kenji, pun tersenyum tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan gang tempat mereka berpijak dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari sakunya.

"Aku mengerti itu, tenang saja," balas Kenji dengan ramah, kemudian mengarahkan kunci yang tadi ia ambil di saku ke arah mobilnya. Dengan itu kunci pintu mobil terbuka, Kenji pun membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Leon untuk masuk. Si pirang mengerti, ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah Kenji menutup pintu mobil bagian Leon, ia melangkah menuju pintu mobil bagian kemudi. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera memanaskan mobil hitam tersebut. Dengan segera ia memakai sabuk pengaman seperti apa yang dilakukan Leon lalu segera mengambil ahli kemudi, mobil hitam itu pun melesat di jalanan malam distrik Bell.

"...Sifatmu mirip dengan saudara kembarmu, ya?" Kenji pun membuka pembicaraan, daripada suasananya canggung. Sedangkan Leon yang sedari tadi masih asyik menatap keluar jendela mobil pun mendelik kecil.

"Tidak juga." Sahutnya singkat.

"Eh, masa, sih? Menurutku sifatmu dengannya hampir sama. Kalian betul-betul saudara yang sempurna," tambah Kenji sembari mengganti gigi mobil lalu mengemudikan mobilnya lebih cepat. Alunan musik klasik dari ponsel si _light-emerald_ pun bergema di seluruh bagian mobil, menambah kesan tenang tersendiri. Si _violet_ melirik ke arah pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua setahun darinya itu tampak tersenyum santai sembari memandang jalanan kota yang dilaluinya, sekaligus menunggu balasan dari Leon.

"Oh, begitu..." sahutnya dengan tak niat. Ia memang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal hubungan darahnya dengan Aichi. "...Bagaimana kabar bosmu?" tambahnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi Kenji mendelik dan tersenyum ramah, ia memutar stir mobilnya agar mobil hitam itu berbelok ke kiri, tepatnya mulai memasuki sebuah tempat yang lebih sepi dari keramaian kota, keramaian distrik_ Bell_.

"Ren-_sama_ baik-baik saja, sama sepertimu sekarang," jawab Kenji dengan antusiasnya. Kepribadian anak ini memang patut dipuji karena ia sangat mudah untuk bersosialisasi, bahkan terhadap tipe-tipe Leon yang antipati pada sosialisasi sekaligus. Mendengar kata ganjil di jawaban Kenji, Leon pun kembali melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja sekarang?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit menusuk, tanda ia tidak setuju pada kalimat si _light-emerald_ tadi. Kenji langsung saja gelagapan, sepertinya tanpa disengaja ia malah menyinggung lawan bicaranya ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit atau semacamnya..." potong Kenji cepat takut-takut kalau ia membuat emosi anak itu kalap. Tapi... Pada akhirnya kekhawatiran itu hilang, memanfaatkan kemacetan, ia melirik ke arah Leon sebentar. Anak itu tampak termenung sembari menatap ke luar jendela entah apa yang sedang dipandanginya. Yang jelas tatapan _violet_nya seakan hanyut ke dalam objek yang dipandanginya. Sayangnya, Kenji tak bisa meneliti perasaan anak itu sekarang karena jalanan kembali lancar. Otomatis ia harus kembali berkonsentrasi pada stirnya.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kembali membuka mulut. Hanya alunan musik _Yahpp _yang membahana di seluruh bagian mobil, yang tiap alunan musiknya bagaikan jari lentik yang menenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Seorang pemuda sedang menyendiri di sebuah ruangan tanpa penerangan. Bisa dibilang ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Namun sepertinya tidak ada aktifitas yang dilakukannya sembari menunggu orang itu datang. Hanya sebuah jendela besar yang menampilkan langit malam kota yang menjadi penerangan di kamar gelapnya. Kelap-kelip lampu dari luar sana kelihatannya cukup sebagai modal cahaya di kamar itu, setidaknya ia bisa melihat ke sekelilingnya tanpa harus menunggu kedua iris _crimson_nya menjadi fokus.

"Necro..." tanpa sadar bibir tipisnya menyebut sebuah nama. Dan ia melantunkan nama itu lagi dan lagi. Tanpa pikir bosan sedikit pun. Nama itu yang kini mengisi hatinya. Ia tidak sabar untuk menantikan sang 'Necro' yang sesungguhnya untuk mengisi hari-harinya sama seperti nama itu mengisi hatinya. Dan untuk itu ia membutuhkan perjuangan. Perjuangan untuk mendapatkan sang cinta tentunya, Necro. Dan langkah awal untuk memulai perjuangannya itu adalah...

_Tok Tok Tok..._

"Ren-_sama_. Ini aku, Kenji. Tamu anda sudah tiba." Seru sebuah suara dari balik pintu bewarna keperakan itu, tanpa sadar senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia pun menyibak rambut kemerahannya yang panjang lalu mengarahkan jarinya pada pintu itu. Dan entah dengan kekuatan apa, pintu itu pun terbuka. Membuat Ren, pemuda berambut merah tadi, memandangi dua figur yang berdiri di depan pintu tadi.

"Masuklah, Xirmus. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau suasananya gelap seperti ini? Aku lebih suka yang gelap, hehehe," ujar Ren sembari memutar-mutar jarinya di beberapa helai rambut merahnya yang panjang, sehingga rambutnya itu terlilit halus di jarinya tadi. Yang dipanggil mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Kenji yang membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu.

_Blam._

Pintu itu tertutup, sehingga suasana menjadi gelap kembali. Hanya saja kini terdapat dua sosok figur dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau..." Leon, sosok yang tadi masuk ke dalam ruangan Ren, pun membuka pembicaraan. "Orang yang 'membuat'ku, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Atau bisa dibilang sedikit geram.

"Ya," jawab Ren singkat sembari berjalan menuju jendela besarnya, "...Atau lebih tepatnya, aku orang masa depan yang memungutmu dan Aichi lalu menyelesaikan proses pembuatan kalian," tambahnya sembari mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya tanpa mengubah posisinya yang memunggungi Leon.

Leon terdiam sesaat. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya. Sedikit pun ia tidak mau mempercayai ini. Hal masa depan dan masa lalu seperti ini susah untuk dirumuskan dengan logika. Namun Leon mencoba untuk percaya, demi mendapatkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tentang asal-usulnya.

"Tolong beritahu aku bagaimana bisa kau memungut kami," lanjut Leon tanpa bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia maju dua tiga langkah mendekati Ren, walau jarak mereka masih terpaut jauh―dua meter―, karena ruangan itu cukup besar.

"Hm, baiklah, baiklah kalau kau memohon seperti itu," ujar Ren dengan nada kekanak-kanak khasnya, lalu ia berbalik dan langsung saja _crimson_nya menatap tajam Leon, sontak si pirang bergidik melihatnya. "Awalnya hanya keisengan. Ya, keisengan. Bisa dibilang aku putra sulung yang mewarisi kemampuan mengendalikan gelombang radiasi di masa depan," tambahnya lagi sembari melentangkan keduanya tampak bangga dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Gelombang radiasi?" Leon mengkerutkan dahinya, "...maksudmu teori bahwa gelombang radiasi bisa digunakan untuk berganti zaman itu benar-benar ada?"

Ren mengangguk dengan antusiasnya, "Hal seperti itu benar-benar nyata, tidak ada teori buatan manusia yang tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan. Karena pada dasarnya manusia lebih cerdik daripada yang kita pikirkan," timpalnya sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal. Leon terdiam meminta si _crimson_ kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ehem―Ya, dengan keisengan itu, aku menemukan kalian berdua sudah berada di dalam tabung percobaan itu, karena profesor dan ilmuan disana tampak menyebalkan jadi..." ucapannya tersendat sebentar membuat Leon menjadi penasaran.

"Jadi?"

"Aku membunuh mereka," jawab Ren singkat membuat si pirang membatu. "...Bagiku membunuh manusia tanpa meninggalkan jejak itu hal yang mudah," tambahnya sembari bersandar di jendela kamarnya, sehingga bayangannya di kaca terlihat jelas, memantulkan gerak-gerik si _crimson_.

"―Lalu? Kau membawaku dan Aichi ke zamanmu?"

"Yap, singkatnya seperti itu!" seru Ren sembari membuat tanda _peace_ di tangan kanannya.

"A―Ba, bagaimana mungkin..." tanpa sadar Leon mundur beberapa langkah, dengan tubuh bergetar. Bola mata _violet_nya membulat tak percaya dengan cerita singkat dari Ren, yang mengaku adalah pembuat dirinya. "Tidak mungkin, i-ini tidak mungkin... A-aku pasti bermimpi..." Leon terus saja bersikeras untuk tidak percaya. Kini tubuhnya jatuh bersujud, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lemas. Reaksi yang entah kenapa membuat senyum Ren semakin mengembang.

"Hm, sebenarnya kau sama manisnya dengan adikmu. Sayangnya aku tidak ingin terkesan rakus atau apa," sahut Ren kemudian sembari berjalan pelan guna menghampiri Leon yang masih dalam kondisi bersujud, dan menatap kebawah. "...Sebagai gantinya," kini si _crimson_ sudah berdiri tepat di depan Xirmus. Sayangnya saking syok-nya anak itu, Leon tidak menyadarinya. Kini Ren sedikit membungkuk, membelai pipi Leon dengan lembut.

"Akan kujadikan boneka manis sepertimu sebagai alibi untuk mendapatkan Necro,"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Yoo, minna-san! Sesuai janji mulai bulan Desember ini akan update gencaaaaaar(?)! Mulai NC (Necroxirmus), ya! Nanti KHMD2S dan School Days akan menyusul, tenang saja XD /ambil-penutup-panci-takut-dilempar-garpu-sama-readers/ Apa fanfic ini makin menjuruh ke angsty atau hurt/comfort, minna? Ah, otak bejat kami ngekhayalnya jadi begitu, ehehehe. Mungkin chapter kedepannya bakal ngenyiksa Kai pelan-pelaaan~ (?) –gaya-cleopatra-berbisa- (Kai: gue lagi gue lagi, lu demen amat nyiksa gue, sih?) Saa, reviewers non-login chapter kemarin kami balas disini, ya! XD

To RoyalPaladin: Arigatou for review, ya! :D Aduh KaiAichi disini memang nggak tahu tempat buat mesraan, wkwkwk, foto saja! XD Ntar pas dicetak bagi-bagi, ya? /puppy-eyes/ Soal DaiLeon, kan disana Daigo ceritanya pinter, jadi semua pertanyaan yang ditanyain bener, jadi Leon-nya dicium terus(?) /Leon:ngapain lu buka aib, hah?/ Review again!

To Noaru: Thanks for review! Glad to make you nosebleeding here XD /kicked/ I will update quickly for this month. Review again!

To Aichi MarronVer: Thanks for review! Wah terharu chapter kemarin memuaskanmu, hehehe. Cinta Daigo ke Leon itu tiada batas, makanya dijambak saja sudah merupakan anugerah(?) buat Daigo /ditendang/. Ehehe, kan Kai udah ada rasa ke Aichi, jadi mesra"an terus deh! XD Nggak mimpi kok, beneran ada Miwa, nih! XD Semoga kau suka! X3 Review again!

To Elsa Onore: Arigatou for review, ya! :D Ehehe, sabar dong Elsa-chan, ini udah di-update, rencananya bulan ini bakal sering update kilat, hehehe :D Pair DaiLeon-nya lucu-kah? XD Ehehe, terima kasih, jadi terharu ;A; (?). Semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu, ya! XD Review again!

To Kanata Fushimi: Thanks review-nya! :D Soal Misaki dapat peran penting atau tidak masih belum tahu, soalnya ide di otak kami absrub banget, bisa ganti begini bisa begitu, tapi kami usahakan tidak ngecewain Kanata-san :D Soal pairing, yosh! KaiChi dan DaiLeon memang pair utama disini, jadi pasti dibanyakin, hehehe! XDDD Review again!

To Guest: Thanks for the review! :DD Aduh jangan speechless, dong bacanya, hehehe. Arigatou atas pujiannya, desu, jadi terharu ;A; /plaked/ Bulan ini kami usahakan update cepat, kok, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu :) Review again!

To Iruyo: Arigatou for the review! :) Ehehe, fans Miwa, ya? XD Leon dicium sebanyak jumlah soal-nya, 'kan Daigo-nya pintar, wkwkwk. Kasihan dia (?). Review again! X33

_Thank you very much, minna-san_! :DD

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini, ya! :D Jangan lupa review lagi, lho! Kalau nggak…/siapin-cukur-kumis/

Ehehe, bercanda, kok. Saa, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita! :D Jaa nee!


	8. Necro Capitel 8: Everything Change

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 8.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard © Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M **(_maybe_).

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon, RenAichi, RenKoutei, and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Humor.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

* * *

_Cit... Cit... Cit..._

Bukan suara _alarm_, justru suara burung berkicau yang tertangkap indera pendengaran si brunet. Membuat pemuda SMU itu tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Iris _emerald_-nya yang tidak kenal kata manja pun hilang rasa kantuknya, mengejap-ngejap pelan.

"Ukh..." Kai menggeser sedikit posisi tidurnya begitu fokus matanya telah sempurna. Cepat betul rasa kantuknya menghilang, sekalipun ia bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya. Tangannya meraba-raba meja belajar yang tepat berada di samping ranjangnya untuk mencari ponselnya dan mematikan _alarm_nya yang sudah tidak diperlukan.

Si pemuda tampak merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar, menarik-narik tangannya ringan sebagai pemanasan memulai awal hari. Dan Kai tidak perlu terkejut kalau lagi-lagi ia merasa di'timpa sesuatu yang lebih berat daripada bantal dan guling'. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, selalu saja Aichi tidur dengan memeluk atau menimpa perut dan dadanya. Anak bersurai biru itu tampak lengket padanya disaat tidur.

"..." Waktu untuk berangkat ke sekolah masih cukup lama―karena dia bangun kepagian juga. Jadi Kai yang sudah tidak mengantuk pun menjadi asyik sendiri untuk mengamati Aichi yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan memeluk erat pinggang Kai dan menjadikan dada bidang si pemuda sebagai alas bantal. Sesekali jari-jari si pemuda brunet yang tidak mau menganggur pun menelusuri tubuh anak itu.

Mulai dari helaian rambut birunya yang begitu lembut dan indah. Cukup memandangnya saja membuat suasana hati si pemuda menjadi damai. Warna rambutnya senada dengan iris matanya yang bagaikan permata di pandangan Kai. Tidak berhenti disana, Kai pun menjelajah tubuh Aichi lainnya, sampai ia puas. Karena intinya hanya satu, Aichi adalah miliknya.

Tangannya terhenti begitu menyadari bahwa Aichi sama sekali tidak memakai bawahan. Kemana celana piyamanya? Pikir si brunet demikian. Tapi sesaat otak jenius Kai baru _connect_, ia baru ingat bahwa kemarin mereka sempat melakukan sesuatu sebelum tidur. Sesuatu yang membuat si _bluenette_ tidak memakai bawahannya, dan terlihat jelas bahwa cairan lengket masih membekas di paha mungil Aichi. Menyadari itu, Kai hanya memasang tampang datar khasnya.

Apa pedulinya soal itu, toh saking gengsinya ia pasti menyalahkan Aichi yang selalu menggodanya duluan. Sampai akhirnya Kai yang tidak minat pada hal seperti itu pun lepas kendali, bahkan tak ragu bermain sedikit kasar. Tak jarang si _bluenette_ memekik kenikmatan, bercampur desahan manisnya yang membakari nafsu kedua insan tersebut. Suara decitan ranjang tempat mereka beradu hanya menjadi pelengkap pasif atas aksi terlarang mereka.

Tapi tunggu...

Kai, sama sekali tidak berminat pada hal itu sebelumnya. Yang ia pikir hanya belajar, meraih prestasi, masuk ke universitas terkenal demi orang tua-nya. Sejujurnya, tidak pernah terpikirkannya bisa melakukan hubungan terlarang ini, bahkan pada kaum hawa sekalipun. Pertahannya runtuh seketika cukup dengan senyum iblis Aichi, sentuhannya yang memabukan, dan...

_Cinta..._

Tanpa diduganya, Ia menjadi cinta dengan Aichi. Sosok misterius yang masih belum pasti asal-usulnya itu, mengapa bisa hal aneh ini terjadi padanya yang hanya manusia biasa? Diawali sandiwara demi melindunginya dari makhluk bernama wanita yang menyebalkan di sekolah Kai, sampai akhirnya perasaan itu tumbuh di hatinya yang dingin bagaikan bongkahan es.

"Kai-_kun_... Kau benar-benar mesum..." erang Aichi dengan manja menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Atau bisa dibilang sedang merenungkan bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada anak seperti Aichi. Heh, kenapa ia dikatai mesum di awal paginya? Tanpa Kai sadari ―karena sedari tadi sibuk merenungkan―, tangan kanannya yang sedang menelusuri lekuk tubuh Aichi sudah bersarang di selangkahan anak itu. _What the hell!?_ Sejak kapan―

―_Grep!_

Baru saja Kai ingin menarik tangannya lagi, tapi Aichi malah menghentikannya. Si _bluenette_ menahan tangan Kai, memaksanya untuk tetap memberi sentuhan lembut di selangkahan anak itu. "Aichi..."

"Nee, Kai-_kun_, kau tidak perlu gengsi seperti itu. Bukankah kemarin kau bermain kasar tanpa peduli apapun lagi, huh? Setidaknya sekarang kau perlakukan dengan lembut," Kai menggeram kesal begitu Aichi berhasil menggodanya di awal pagi mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan si _bluenette_, memijat lembut sebuah barang di selangkahannya yang tertutup piyama besarnya.

"Unggh..." si _bluenette_ melenguh kenikmatan, dan lenguhan manjanya itu sungguh membuat akal sehat Kai harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak 'menyerang'nya lagi seperti kemarin malam. Lagipula andai kata dia kerasukan dan meniduri Aichi lagi, bagaimana mereka ke sekolah nantinya?

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Di pagi yang sama, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang sibuk membereskan dapurnya usai dipakai untuk membuat sarapan. Tas kerjanya sudah siap di dekat pintu rumahnya. Ya, siap-siap sebelum berangkat kerja. Rutinitas Leon seperti biasa, anak ini selalu datang cepat dibanding guru-guru lainnya karena ia berperan penting di sekolah _Nethelbell_. Seperti sekarang, masih jam setengah enam dan Leon sudah selesai sarapan dan mandi.

"_Dear_, apa kau yakin masih ingin bekerja? Beristirahatlah, aku takut kondisi tubuhmu tidak fit," terdengar suara manja dari arah jendela dapur, dan sudah pasti si _violet_ tahu siapa pria yang masih berbicara dengan nada manja di usianya yang sudah lima belas tahun keatas itu.

"Diam, Daigo. Kau sendiri lihat kalau aku masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakiku, cepat siap-siap sana," usirnya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. Leon kembali sibuk pada dapur kesayangannya, meletakan kembali piring makan dan mengelap keramik dapur yang lengket karena minyak dan air. Daigo, notabene pria yang berbicara dengan nada manja tadi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia selalu berharap mendapat jawaban lembut dari si tunangan, namun sepertinya masih butuh perjuangan untuk itu.

"Hei, hei, jelas-jelas kemarin kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu pulang ke rumah, jam sembilan malam pula. Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir, padahal jelas-jelas kemarin aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak pulang lebih dari jam tujuh malam!" seru Daigo melakukan pembelaan atas tindakannya yang mengkhawatirkan tunangan tercintanya. Leon menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan rasa kuatir Daigo, tapi takut kalau Daigo nantinya akan tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

Malam itu... Ren melakukan sesuatu yang fatal pada tubuhnya, orang yang mengaku sebagai _creator_-nya itu serasa menghancurkan tubuh _Xirmus_-nya secara tidak langsung. Begitu ambisius dirinya demi mendapatkan Aichi, Leon dapat melihatnya dengan jelas rasa ambisius Ren itu. Namun, ia merasa sakit begitu ia harus menjadi alatnya demi mendapatkan Aichi, orang yang dicintai Ren begitu pertama kali menemukannya.

Lalu...

Lalu Leon itu apa baginya? Apa hanya alat, lalu begitu Ren sudah mendapatkan Aichi, maka sang _creator_ akan membuangnya? Padahal, dia dan Aichi sama saja, sama-sama _Necroxirmus_. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk cemburu atau apa, tapi setidaknya ia ingin dihargai keberadaannya. Dan di selah-selah ketakutannya, satu-satunya harapan adalah...

"Daigo, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Leon entah kenapa terdengar lembut. Daigo diam sejenak mendengarnya, tumben sekali si pirang berkata lembut seperti itu, apalagi Leon berbicara padanya.

"Benar, nih? Awas ya kalau sampai kau tiba-tiba ambruk, kau akan kucium sembilan puluh kali," ancaman konyol itu sontak membuat orang kalem macam Leon harus _sweatdrop_. Leon mengerinyitkan dahinya sembari memandang tajam Daigo yang tertawa cekikikan di seberang jendela dapur.

"Kau―!"

"Dan kau masih punya hutang sepuluh ciuman lagi karena kemarin kau pulang lewat jam tujuh malam! Jadi totalnya 100 ciuman, deh!" lanjut Daigo dengan santainya membuat si pirang mendecak sebal. Entah Leon harus bahagia atau tidak mempunyai tunangan maniak ciuman macam Daigo, yang seenaknya memberinya syarat dan ciuman sebagai hukumannya. Namun...

...Perlahan-lahan, kekesalannya menjadi tidak beralasan dan pudar. Senyum Daigo itu seakan menenangkan dirinya sekalipun Leon masih trauma atas tindakan Ren kemarin padanya. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tersungging, menampilkan senyum singkat si pirang.

"Apa tidak ada diskon, huh?" balasnya sembari berkacak pinggang dan memandangi si _honey-brown_ yang mulai menghilang dari jendela dapur, lalu kembali muncul di pintu dapur dan menghampiri Leon. Senyum ceria Daigo kembali terlihat, ia mengalungkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping si pirang, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik belakang kepala anak itu sehingga jarak wajah keduanya pun menghilang.

"Umph―" si pirang mengerang kecil begitu Daigo mulai menciumnya―lagi, tapi kemudian bibir mungilnya mulai terbiasa. Mungkin ini ciuman pertama mereka yang dilakukan dengan cinta kedua pihak. Ya, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit, Leon mulai membukakan hatinya untuk Daigo yang mencintainya dengan tulus sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

"Tidak ada diskon untukmu, jadi hutangmu masih sembilan puluh sembilan ciuman lagi, _dear_!" bisiknya begitu melepas ciuman pagi mereka. Dengan rasa sayang ia menggesekan pipinya dengan pipi dingin si pirang, kemudian kembali menciumi anak itu lagi. Pagutan bibir keduanya semakin dalam tanpa sadar.

"Mmh," Daigo menyadari suara desahan kecil anak itu hanya bisa terkejut dalam ciumannya. Tidak biasanya anak itu mengeluarkan suara di selah-selah ciuman mereka seperti ini, lain soal kalau ia sedang memberontak karena tidak suka. Tapi si _honey-brown_ tahu suaranya ini lain, dilihatnya Leon tak melakukan perlawanan dan tampak menikmatinya. Menyadari bahwa si pirang mulai membuka pintu hatinya, Daigo pun tersenyum dalam hati, kembali melanjutkan ciuman ketiga dan berikutnya. Toh persediaan hutang ciumannya ada 100, jadi ia tidak perlu takut untuk kehabisan juga.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

"Jadi persamaan rumus ini akan dinyatakan dalam pecahan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru dikalikan dengan persamaan sebelumnya―"

_Ctik ctik ctik ctik_

Tangan si brunet sibuk mengetik di _keyboard_ laptop miliknya seiring pembahasan soal yang dilakukan guru yang mengajar di kelasnya. Sama seperti murid-murid lainnya yang berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan jawaban dari sebuah contoh soal yang diberikan guru mereka, Tokura Misaki, yang juga sibuk mengetik di laptop miliknya.

Namun berbeda dari murid, hasil ketikan si guru justru tertampang di layar besar dan bisa dilihat semua murid. "Bagaimana semuanya? Soal ini masih taraf yang sangat mudah, masih ada variasi soal lainnya yang lebih sulit dan butuh ketelatenan dalam mengkutak-katik soal. Ada yang ingin mencobanya?"

Mendengar itu, Kai langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Aku ingin mencobanya,"

Langsung saja murid-murid lainnya memandang Kai dengan tatapan kagum, atau ada yang iri, dan juga yang secara diam-diam masih menjadi penggemar Kai meskipun tahu kabar hangat bahwa Kai sudah memiliki kekasih. Misaki, guru berambut ungu lembut itu tersenyum melihat keseriusan Kai dalam materinya pun langsung mengirim soal variasi dari laptop guru ke laptop urutan 21 yaitu laptop milik Toshiki ini.

"Soalnya sudah sampai?" Kai mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu coba dikerjakan, kalau kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, maka aku akan memberikan nilai tambahan untukmu. Apa lainnya juga mau mencoba?"

Mendengar kata 'nilai tambahan' membuat murid lainnya pun tidak mau kalah. Masa dengan sesama murid berstatus siswa _Nethelbell_ tidak bisa mengerjakannya? Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memberanikan diri mencoba dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Misaki-_sensei_, aku juga ingin mencobanya!"

"A-aku juga, Misaki-_sensei_!"

Si _brunet_ dengan konsentrasi penuh pun mulai berkutak-katik pada lima soal variasi dari _sub_-bab pelajarannya kali ini. Sesekali tangan Kai beralih pada kalkulator yang memiliki aplikasi _sin cos tan_ di sampingnya untuk mempermudah hitungannya. Saat ini, yang hanya ada di pikirannya adalah materi pelajarannya saja, tidak lainnya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Ya, masuk," ujar Misaki begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu kelas yang sedang diajarinya ini.

_Whiing...!_

Semua ekor mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang terbuka, menunjukan seseorang yang bisa dibilang salah satu guru di sekolah ini, Whitney Daigo. Beberapa siswa wanita di kelas Kai sontak menjerit tertahan melihat kehadiran guru baru yang bisa dibilang masih muda itu. Kai pun sekilas melihatnya, tapi kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"Misaki-_sensei_, aku ingin minta ijin untuk menyampaikan pengumuman kegiatan baru sekolah pada kelas ini," ujar Daigo menghampiri meja guru dengan senyum khasnya. Si guru wanita, Misaki, pun mengangguk singkat mengijinkannya. Sudah mendapatkan ijin sesuai harapannya, tak lupa si _honey-brown _mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan menuju ke depan kelas, juga menunjukan pengumuman yang dibawanya.

"Ehem, jadi..."

Pengumuman itu...

...Adalah awal dari perang ini...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Di tengah jam pelajaran pertama di sekolah _Nethebell_ ini, terlihat sosok anak berambut biru berjingkrat-jingkrat menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Sesekali rambut birunya yang sepanjang bahu bergoyang mengikuti irama jingkratannya yang terbilang lincah. Ekor mata birunya terlihat bersemangat.

_Grek..._

"Permisi~" salam Aichi begitu menggeser pintu perpustakaan yang sama sekali tidak terkunci. Namun seperti dugaannya, perpustakaan sepi sekali di pagi hari. Bahkan petugas atau pemegang kunci perpustakaan tampak tidak ada disana. Namun sepertinya bukan itu yang ingin ditemuinya d perpustakaan. Seperti biasa, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa disini ada...

"Xirmus!" seru Aichi sembari melompat dan langsung memeluk sesosok figur yang sepertinya sedang memilih-milih buku bacaan. Sosok yang dipeluknya itu sontak terkejut karena serangan tiba-tiba itu. Berbeda dengan Aichi, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang melalui firasat atau sejenisnya, pantas saja ia tidak tahu kalau...

"A-Aichi, kenapa kau..." setidaknya Leon sedikit bernafas lega begitu tahu itu Aichi, adik kembarnya yang sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan fisik dengannya. Kalau itu Daigo, mungkin ia sudah mengambil buku tebal dari rak dan menghantam kepalanya. Aichi tersenyum manis, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Nee_, aku lulus, lho! Aku akan segera bersekolah disini dan bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari!" serunya gembira. Leon sedikit kewalahan karena berat Aichi jadi bertopang padanya karena sekarang anak itu sedikit bergelanyut manja padanya. Namun kemudian iris _violet_nya terdiam, menghela nafas, ia melepaskan diri dari Aichi.

"Aichi, kenapa kau bisa santai seperti itu..." bisiknya dengan nada yang sedikit menusuk, membuat senyum ceria yang menghiasi wajah adiknya pudar seketika. Aichi menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya barusan.

"Kenapa aku bisa―santai? Ya, tentu saja karena kehidupanku yang menyenangkan ini, Xirmus! Aku mempunyai semua orang yang menyayangiku, bahkan ada kau juga! Apa lagi?" jawabnya dengan senyum iblis khasnya. Tanpa sadar kerutan tercetak di dahi si pirang, ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada adiknya, tapi Leon tidak sanggup untuk itu. Sesuatu yang seakan-akan menghancurkan semua kehidupan menyenangkan adiknya.

"Aichi, dengarkan aku..." ujar Leon dengan tatapan serius, iris _violet_nya memandang tajam adiknya sampai-sampai niatan untuk menggoda kakaknya diurungkan Aichi. Ada apa ini? Mengapa kakaknya tidak senang dengan― "Walau ini terdengar kejam tapi..."

Aichi masih terdiam,

"...Bisakah kau tidak menemuiku lagi?"

Dan begitu mendengar itu, senyum khasnya seakan berubah menjadi hambar,

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dan naif, Aichi. Asal kau tahu, di dunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang hidup tanpa masalah. Begitu juga kau, sekalipun kau manusia berkekuatan ganda..."

Aichi mengerinyitkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa topik pembicaraan mereka jadi berujung kesana? Ke suatu titik kelemahan manusia manapun...

"Kau hanya melihat kesenangan untuk sekarang, namun bagaimana kalau ini semua kamuflase belaka, huh?"

"Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu―"

"Satu pertanyaan untukmu sekarang, mengapa... kita datang ke zaman seharusnya kita tinggal di waktu yang berbeda? Aku sudah berada di zaman ini sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Lalu kau? Kau baru datang sekarang, bukan? Apa kau tidak tahu kejanggalan ini?" mendengar itu, mata Aichi membulat sempurna. Mungkin kakaknya itu tidak bermaksud, tapi semua rangkaian katanya tadi sukses membuat Aichi syok, terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Aku... tidak tahu..." jawab si bungsu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia pandang kakaknya yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan kejam. Sosok berambut pirang itu tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan benci, dan Aichi merasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya begitu menerima tatapan itu dari _violet_nya.

"Selama kau tidak tahu itu, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Sekalipun kau adikku," kini sosok berambut pirang itu mengambil salah satu buku bewarna merah tua dengan tulisan berukiran perak dari rak buku di sampingnya. "...Aku tidak segan-segan meremukkan tulang-tulangmu kalau kau masih berani mendatangiku,"

"Ti-tidak, Xirmus... Tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba―" tangan Aichi terulur, ingin menggapai kakak tercintanya itu. Namun sepertinya keberanian dirinya menciut seketika, ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkah kakaknya yang berjalan pergi sembari membolak-balikan buku pilihannya tadi. Tangan kanan Aichi kini meremas dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali. Meskipun Aichi hanya sekadar _mesin_, tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit seperti hati manusia.

"Ukh... kenapa..." Aichi terlihat seperti orang stress, jatuh terduduk dan berbicara sendiri. Tatapannya menatap lantai perpustakaan bewarna hijau itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pantulan wajahnya di keramik lantai terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan rapuh. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya yang selama ini dirindukannya memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan sekejam ini.

"Padahal aku sudah senang bisa bertemu denganmu... Padahal aku... aku masuk ke sekolah ini, hanya demi menemuimu, tapi..." tanpa kendali bulir-bulir air matanya tumpah dari iris _shappire_-nya yang indah. Tangan kirinya kini menutup sebagian dari wajahnya, juga berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya. Namun hal itu sia-sia saja, sebanyak apapun Aichi berusaha menyekahnya, air mata itu terus tumpah. "Hiks, kenapa..."

Ia merasa kakaknya sama sekali tidak adil, memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan seenaknya tanpa penjelasan yang jelas. Juga dengan rangkaian kata menusuk itu, pertahanan topeng iblisnya pun tidak bisa melawannya. Aichi... Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Leon pikirkan...

...tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang yang tadi juga berada di perpustakaan pun tengah menangis, menjadikan buku tak dikenal bawaannya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi tangisnya...

"Jangan-jangan... ini karena..." dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar, Aichi meraih sebuah kertas dari saku rok hitamnya. Surat yang didapatnya dari Kenji, sesosok figur yang entah mengapa misterius baginya. Dibukanya kembali surat itu, dan Aichi dapat membaca jelas bahwa disana tertulis...

"_Necro, Creator-sama akan datang untuk menjemputmu."_

"Creator-_sama_..." tatapan kosong Aichi kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenang. Ia tatapi surat itu dengan perasaan takut bercampur marah. "Apa karena dia, Xirmus jadi menjauhiku?"

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Kai menghela nafas, dipandanginya Aichi yang tengah memeluk sebuah _teddy bear_ dengan tatapan kosong di sofa rumahnya.

_Mengapa sejak pulang tadi Aichi menjadi aneh?_ Pikir Kai kebingungan. Tatapan _stoic_nya terus memperhatikan Aichi dari dapur rumahnya, sembari menunggu air yang dimasaknya mulai mendidih juga. Acara televisi yang berupa lawakan ringan sama sekali tidak menghasilkan senyum di wajah manisnya, Aichi masih saja diam, atau bisa dibilang melamun.

Kai menautkan alisnya melihat itu, namun kemudian tatapan _emerald_nya kembali terkonsentrasi pada dua teh yang akan dibuatnya. Sedikit suara khas dari gesekan pinggir gelas dengan sendok teh untuk beberapa saat, lalu si brunet pun membawa dua teh yang baru saja selesai dibuatnya ke ruang tengah, tempat dimana Aichi masih saja berbaring dengan tatapan senduh, juga tontonan televisi yang menganggur.

_Tek..._

Meja kaca itu sedikit berbunyi begitu Kai meletakan dua gelas berisikan teh hangat itu cukup kasar. Namun sesudah itu tidak ada suara yang bearti selain suara tontonan televisi. Sedikit canggung, Kai pun menghampiri Aichi dan membelai helaian _bluenette_ rambut anak itu.

"Aichi, ada apa?" tanya Kai mau tidak mau, daripada nantinya suasana semakin canggung. Setidaknya sekali-sekali ia memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu pada anak yang dikenalnya sebagai iblis berwajah malaikat itu. Lagipula Kai tahu pasti ada apa-apa dengannya, sampai-sampai Aichi yang biasanya arogan dan besar mulut itu kini menjadi jelmaan batu.

"Ngh..." anak itu merespon, sepertinya merasa nyaman begitu rambutnya dibelai lembut kekasihnya. Aichi yang sedari tadi menatap lantai pun memandangi Kai yang tengah menunduk di depannya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Kai-_kun_..." jawabnya dengan tatapan tidak menentu, kembali menatapi lantai.

"Jangan berbohong, Aichi," balas Kai cepat membuat Aichi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya sekalipun mereka baru beberapa hari bertemu, Kai sudah mengenal betul bagaimana Aichi. Termasuk bagaimana anak itu sedang ceria dan sedih, si brunet bisa membedakannya dengan jelas seakan-akan paling tahu soal Aichi. "Katakanlah, ceritakan padaku..." lanjutnya lagi.

Aichi memejamkan matanya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu kalau Kai tengah mengkhawatirkannya, dan penyebabnya adalah kelakuan janggal Aichi sendiri. Anak berperawakan manis itu tampak lesuh, tidak bersemangat, dan suram sejak mereka pulang sekolah. Sampai sekarang sudah di rumah pun juga seperti itu.

"Ini soal kakakku,"

"Huh?"

"Kubilang, ini soal kakakku, Kai-_kun_..." ulang Aichi dengan suara lesuhnya, juga terdengar berat. Kai terdiam mendengarnya. Si brunet jadi penasaran seberapa pentingnya _'Xirmus' _bagi Aichi. Kemarin-kemarin juga, sepertinya yang membuat Aichi senang juga karena kakaknya itu, sekarang Aichi sedih juga karena...

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si brunet lagi _to the point_. Ia tidak mau suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini, dan yang terutama adalah tidak ingin melihat Aichi bersedih. Walau sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa di hatinya yang dingin karena Aichi lebih menomor-satukan kakaknya dibandingkan Kai, untuk sekarang ini.

"...Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, Kai-_kun_... Aku... sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskannya..." ujar anak yang lebih mudah dari Kai itu, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan _teddy bear_ yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Bukan jawaban memang, tapi Kai berusaha untuk mengerti ―yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kai pun terduduk di karpet dan menyeruput teh bagiannya.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa menceritakannya, datangi aku kapan saja," bisik Kai kemudian, walau terdengar cuek memang. Namun bisikan itu sukses membuat wajah Aichi menjadi merona merah dibalik _teddy bear_nya. Kai yang pendiam seperti itu bisa juga peduli padanya. Ya, walaupun rasanya jarang sekali.

"Iya..." jawab Aichi terdengar lembut dan tenang. Anak beriris _shappire_ itu tersenyum diam-diam, terasa mubazir karena sikap Kai yang terlihat khawatir padanya. "Karena Kai-_kun_ orang yang terpenting untukku," lanjutnya sukses membuat si brunet hampir tersedak teh-nya sendiri. Kai mengerinyit dahinya sembari menatap wajah lugu _teddy bear_ yang sedang menutupi wajah Aichi. Ia yakin kalau anak itu sedang tertawa karena berhasil mengerjainya dan membuatnya hampir tersedak. Tapi Kai memutuskan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan menjadi...

"Aichi, sekolahku mengadakan kegiatan _study tour_. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Kai sembari meletakan kembali segelas teh-nya di atas meja. Jambul kecil Aichi sedikit mendelik, kemudian ia kembali menyembulkan wajahnya dari _teddy bear_. Menatap Kai dengan tatapan imutnya.

"_Study_... _tour_?" tanya Aichi lagi. Kai mengangguk singkat, masih menunggu jawaban yang sesungguhnya―mau ikut atau tidak. "_Study tour_ itu apa, Kai-_kun_?"

Mau tidak mau si brunet cengo seketika, bagaimana mungkin anak macam ini tidak tahu istilah_ study tour_? Atau mungkin memang zamannya hidup dulu tidak ada _study tour_? Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menjelaskannya dengan detail pada Aichi sampai anak itu paham dan memberikan jawaban yang benar.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Burung gagak saling sahut menyahut di langit sore, melengkapi suasana senja di distrik _Bell_ yang tumben-tumbenan terlihat sepi dan damai daripada biasanya. Seorang pemuda berjalan santai ditengah-tengah suasana damai distrik _Bell_ sembari melirik kiri kanan sesaat, tatapan dinginnya membelai jalanan kota dengan perlahan.

Kai menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya ia berjalan di jalanan distrik _Bell _sore hari―terkecuali kalau dia sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Seperti tujuan sebelumnya, ia ingin menemui Leon-_sensei_, gurunya yang masih misterius di matanya.

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin Kai lontarkan padanya, dan ia ingin sosok berambut pirang itu menjawabnya langsung dari mulutnya. Entah karena apa, belakangan ini sulit sekali untuk menemuinya. Padahal dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Aichi, rasanya ia sering melihat guru muda itu berkeliaran di sekolahnya. Namun sekarang? Sejak kedatangan Daigo, si guru baru, yang digosipkan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Leon, anak beriris _violet_ itu tampak seperti roh yang sulit untuk dipanggil dukun.

Susah sekali menemuinya, Kai sampai lelah sendiri. Karena sebelumnya pernah ke rumah Leon, sekarang ia pun melakukan hal yang sama demi menemui Leon dengan cara mudah. Daripada dia mondar-mandir tidak jelas di sekolah seperti orang gila namun tidak ada hasil. Ia jadi bingung juga mengapa Aichi bisa cepat menemui Leon ketimbang dirinya yang sudah lama bersama guru itu di sekolah _Nethelbell_.

_Hyuuuu..._

Semilir angin berhembus seiring langkah kaki Kai yang mulai menjauh dari keramaian kota dan tiba di sebuah perumahan yang bisa dibilang cukup elit. Ya, perumahan tempat Leon tinggal, ia tahu itu karena daftar alamat guru yang tertera di buku catatannya. Sayangnya perumahan tempat Kai tinggal dengan perumahan tempat Leon tinggal terbelah oleh distrik _Bell_ sendiri. Padahal setahu Kai, kedua perumahan tersebut adalah perumahan yang paling ramai dan dikenal banyak masyarakat Tokyo.

"Ada mobil?" pikir Kai dalam hatinya begitu sudah bisa melihat rumah si guru muda dari kejauhan. Namun rumah itu tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya saat pertama Kai datang. Yaitu adanya sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ mewah yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. _Sepertinya Leon-sensei ada tamu? Bahkan punya mobil semewah itu? _pikir Kai.

Tapi, Kai tidak langsung pulang. Siapa tahu kesimpulannya salah. Dan lagi sia-sia saja ia datang jauh-jauh lalu pulang lagi. Karena itu ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati rumah yang sama mewahnya dengan rumah-rumah lainnya. Ditatapnya sekilas mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi di depan rumah, sedikit rasa kagum muncul di hati dinginnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah.

Ditatapnya salah satu jendela rumah yang tertutupi gorden hijau dari dalam, ada penerangan. Bearti kemungkinan besar Leon ada di dalam sana. Begitu Kai ingin melesatkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Entah siapa yang membisikannya, Kai lebih memilih untuk mengintip sebentar dari celah gorden untuk mendapat kepastian yang lebih besar. Yah, walau sebenarnya mengintip juga bukan hobinya...

"A―" Kai sedikit tercengang begitu salah satu matanya memandang ke dalam celah gorden jendelanya. Dan disaat itu ia menemukan...

Kedua insan tengah berciuman mesra. Dan Kai rasa ia mengenal kedua figur itu. Kini dilihatnya bibir kedua sosok itu terlepas, walau sebenang saliva terhubung di keduanya. Si pirang yang ditindih di meja baca terengah-engah, sepertinya kehabisan nafas. Kedua tangannya yang ditawan dalam satu cengkraman si _honey-brown_ sepertinya berusaha untuk lepas dan melakukan perlawanan.

Sekali lagi bibir si pirang dikunci dengan bibir lawan mainnya, seiring dengan pejaman mata violetnya juga kedua tangannya yang semakin melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Tangan si _honey-brown_ yang menganggur kini terulur untuk membelai helaian rambut pirangnya yang lembut dan halus, turun ke leher putihnya yang berpeluh dan diusap lembut bekas kemerahan disana. Si pirang tampak mengerang dengan sentuhan itu, tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak perlawanan. Bawahannya yang menyerupai jubah panjang menyulitkannya untuk menendang tubuh diatasnya untuk menjauh.

Kai terbelalak, satu dua langkah kakinya mundur dari jendela berbingkai putih itu. Ia mengenal betul kedua insan yang tengah berciuman dengan nikmatnya di dalam sana. Yang tertindih, si pirang, guru yang sedang dicarinya. Sedangkan yang menindih adalah guru baru yang dianggapnya aneh itu. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan kedua orang itu...

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh!?" si brunet terperanjat begitu menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan. Iris _emerald_nya yang sedari tadi terkonsentrasi pada adegan ciuman yang dilakukan gurunya, kini menatap seorang pria yang bisa dibilang... dikenalnya juga. "...Su, Suzugamori?"

"Jangan formal begitu, panggil saja Ren!" Oh, ternyata figur yang tidak diinginkan Kai muncul, sosok yang menurutnya misterius dan cukup mengerihkan yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Si rambut merah, Ren, menatapnya dengan tatapan lugu lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mengintip itu tidak baik, lho, Kai..." si brunet sedikit berkeringat dingin begitu aksi intip yang tidak disengaja tadi malah ketahuan oleh makhluk macam Ren. Pemuda berbaju merah tua itu menasehati Kai dengan mengacung-acungkan telunjuk tangannya. "...Masa' kamu baru tahu kalau Daigo-_sensei_ dan Leon-_sensei_ adalah tunangan?"

"Tunangan?" Kai menautkan alisnya mendengar itu, berita konyol macam apa lagi ini. Ia tidak percaya sama sekali kalau kedua insan yang memiliki sifat kontras itu bisa bersatu. Ren tersenyum riang dan mengangguk.

"_Aree_... Mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak dulu, jadi biarkan saja mereka bermesraan seperti itu," ucapnya santai membuat Kai ingin memukul kepalanya saat itu juga. Kalau dia tahu, bearti Ren juga mengintip, dong? Lalu kenapa dia malah menasehati Kai untuk tidak mengintip? Membuat mood Kai menjadi mendung seketika, ia ingin cepat pulang untuk beristirahat dan menemui―

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenalanmu yang waktu itu ikut tes... Apa dia sehat-sehat saja?" baru saja Kai ingin melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Ren langsung membuka pembicaraan. Iris emerald Kai membulat, ditatapnya balik Ren yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan Kai yakin, itu bukanlah seringai yang bersahabat atau apa.

"...Bukan urusanmu," balas Kai dingin, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ren. Sebisa mungkin tidak menatap makhluk yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemui―bahkan dikenalnya sekalipun. Ren tersenyum lebar, senyum iblis yang mungkin jarang diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Namun, Kai yang tidak menatap si merah sama sekali tidak menyadari senyuman maut itu.

Perlahan-lahan kedua kaki Kai melangkah, menjauh dari rumah sang guru pirang. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Leon dan mengajaknya berbicara masalah ini. Pertama, karena ia tahu hanya akan menjadi pengganggu bagi mereka yang tengah bermesraan di dalam sana, kedua karena entah sejak kapan ada Suzugamori Ren disana. Hilang sudah _mood_-nya, iris _emerald_-nya menengada ke atas, ditatapnya langit senja yang semakin gelap. Ia harus cepat pulang karena Aichi sendiri di rumah.

"Huh, untuk kali ini, kuberi kau waktu bersama Necro, Makhluk Lumpur," bisik Ren pada dirinya sendiri, entah ada yang mendengarkannya atau tidak. Angin kencang pun menerpah tubuh jenjangnya, menyapu helaian poninya yang menutup kedua mata crimsonnya. "Tapi..."

Kemudian Ren tersenyum iblis entah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia tatap punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak dengan tatapan ingin meremukan. Lalu Ren kembali menatap ke celah jendela, dimana ada orang penting yang nantinya menjadi― "Kau juga, Xirmus. Nikmatilah cinta monyet itu selagi kau masih bisa bernafas. Karena nyawamu penting untukku mendapatkan Necro,"

Setelah berkata demikian, Ren pun ikut menjauh dari sana dan mulai tertawa sendirian layaknya orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia terus tertawa kesetanan sampai-sampai gagak-gagak pun menatap ngeri dirinya...

_...Karena pada hukumnya tidak ada iblis yang tidak jahat..._

_...Dan tidak ada iblis yang tidak menghancurkan..._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Yoo, minna-san! Maaf update lelet untuk kesekian kalinya nee :D Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada reviewers dan readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca atau mengisi lembar review fanfic ini, desu. Hm, sebenarnya author bingung, mau tambahin lime-lemon, tapi ada readers yang tidak mau. Pembaca satu mau, pembaca satunya lagi enggak mau. JADI GIMANA INIII!? T,T

WARNING! Chapter depan mulai memperbanyak lime (atau lemon kalau sanggup *plak*) karena kebutuhan fanfic ini memang konten dewasa alias rate M. Kami takut pembaca yang menantikan lime (karena disini memang rate M) kecewa karena bagian lime/lemon-nya dipotong terus karena kemauan readers lain. Soooo~ Kami enggak tanggung kepada pembaca naif, polos, lugu(?) yang baca chapter-chapter kedepannya terus berubah jadi bejat! Ini serius! Enggak ada toleransi lagi karena ini kebutuhan untuk fanfic. Jadi kalau masih mau ngebaca tapi nggak kuat, skip saja, yah XD Atau kalau memang anti, gomenasai banget! D"X Baca fanfic lain yang rate-nya dibawah M, deh, kalau enggak kuat. Kan ini pada dasarnya rate M. Ya nggak? Ya nggak? XD /plak.

Gomenasai, nggak punya waktu untuk balas review satu-satu. Tapi review dari kalian tetap dibaca dan ditunggu, ya! Semakin cepat semakin baik (?), review sedikit update bakal ngaret! /ngancem-mode-on/ *ditinjuKai*

Review please~ :D

Regards,

_Be a blanc heart and a noir soul~_

**SakiGane / IllushaCerbeast / Hyucchi.**


	9. Necro Capitel 9: Start To Love

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena pada dasarnya cinta tidak memandang sisi negatif atas segalanya yang mendasar dari cinta itu sendiri..._

_...Namun cinta juga bisa membutakan penderitanya sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana sisi negatif dan positif..._

.

.

* * *

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 9.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast.

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M.**

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon, RenAichi, RenKoutei, and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Angsty.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE.**

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die :p**

.

.

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

* * *

Aichi berjalan gontai dari kamar Kai menuju dapur, tidak menghiraukan kondisi ranjang kamar mereka yang masih urak-urakan karena aktifitas panas mereka semalam―untuk yang kesekian kalinya―. Sedangkan Kai masih merapikan lemari kamarnya. Kepala Aichi masih sedikit pusing, bukan karena kemarin malam mereka bercinta dengan banyak ronde, tapi―

"Hah..."

Aichi yang sudah menghafal bagaimana cara menggunakan kompor dari mama Kai pun mulai membuat segelas teh hangat, untuk sarapan paginya. Setelah memastikan racikan teh-nya sudah jadi di dalam sebuah cangkir dan menunggu air mendidih, si _bluenette_ pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang menganggur disana. Dirinya yang tidak memakai bawahan apapun membuat paha putih mulusnya tersingkap jelas.

Iris _shappire_-nya menatap lesuh ke luar jendela dimana cahaya matahari pagi mulai menghangati isi rumah Kai yang sedikit dingin ini. Mungkin melamun untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ingatannya kembali berpencar kemana-mana.

"Kenapa... Kenapa _Creator_-ku datang?" pikir Aichi dalam hatinya. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata Kenji yang waktu itu kemungkinan besar adalah bawanan dari _creator_-nya. Ya, pembuatnya, pembuat manusia _Necroxirmus_ macam dirinya yang memiliki kemampuan ganda. Padahal, Aichi sudah cukup membenci kenyataan bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa yang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dengan keluarga normal dan hidup bahagia.

Ia sudah cukup muak pada profesor-profesor ilegal yang waktu itu mencurinya, menghancurkan ingatannya mengenai keluarganya sendiri, lalu dijadikan kelinci percobaan dengan tidak manusiawinya.

Ia muak.

Sudah bersyukur Aichi masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang,

Padahal... Padahal luka di hati Aichi cukup tertutup begitu muncul sosok Kai Toshiki di kehidupannya. Kai adalah segalanya bagi Aichi, ia yang menarik Aichi dari kehidupannya dulu yang begitu kelam, menariknya dari kegelapan untuk menikmati bagaimana indahnya dunia ini. Karena si brunet itu, Aichi punya sepotong kebahagiaan karena masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Tapi semua itu...

"_Aichi, kenapa kau bisa santai seperti itu..."_

Perlahan-lahan, ucapan-ucapan sang sulung kembali terdengar di gendang telinga mungilnya.

"_Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dan naif, Aichi. Asal kau tahu, di dunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang hidup tanpa masalah. Begitu juga kau, sekalipun kau manusia berkekuatan ganda..."_

"Ti-tidak..." si _bluenette_ meremat rambutnya sendiri dengan keras begitu ucapan-ucapan itu semakin menghantui pikiran dan akal sehatnya. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Leon padanya, ia tahu. Tapi Aichi tidak mengerti kenapa Leon berpandangan seperti itu padanya. Sama sekali... Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan ketidak-mengerti itulah yang lambat laun menanamkan bibit kebencian di hati Aichi pada sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Kejam memang, juga ironis. Selama ini ia sangat bahagia begitu menemui sang kakak juga selamat dari maut, nama 'Aichi' juga Leon yang memberikannya, dan nama itu pun seakan menjadi nama istimewanya...

"_Kau hanya melihat kesenangan untuk sekarang, namun bagaimana kalau ini semua kamuflase belaka, huh?"_

"Ti... Ti-tidak, aku tidak s-seperti itu..."

Aichi tidak mau dipandang serendah itu oleh Leon, orang yang juga _Necroxirmus_ sama seperti dirinya. Dipandang sebagai orang yang tahunya berhura-hura dan gila dengan kesenangan duniawi tanpa memikirkan hari esok. Aichi sama sekali bukan seperti itu... Padahal, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melupakan rasa sakit masa lalunya dengan menikmati masa sekarang. Hanya itu. Ia ingin terlihat kuat, bukan orang lemah yang tahunya memandang masa lalu terus dan terus.

Tapi semua itu hanya kamuflase belaka, sama seperti yang Leon katakan. Karena sekuat mungkin ia menghapusnya, bekas luka itu tidak lenyap dari hatinya. Terus membekas dan menggores hatinya bagaikan potongan silet tipis yang tajam, rasanya sangat perih... Dan Aichi harus menelan semua itu sendirian...

Mesin-mesin yang terangkai dalam tubuhnya tetap tidak bisa membekukan hatinya sebagai seorang manusia. Ya, manusia buatan...

"_Satu pertanyaan untukmu sekarang, mengapa... kita datang ke zaman seharusnya kita tinggal di waktu yang berbeda? Aku sudah berada di zaman ini sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Lalu kau? Kau baru datang sekarang, bukan? Apa kau tidak tahu kejanggalan ini?"_

"Eh..." tiba-tiba Aichi terdiam dari tempatnya duduk. Si _bluenette _bangkit berdiri dan segera mematikan kompor serta menuangkan air panas ke cangkir yang sudah diisinya dengan racikan teh. Sambil mengaduk-ngaduk teh itu hingga bumbunya rata dan meresap, ia kembali berpikir. Berpikir kenapa ia dan Leon bisa datang ke zaman ini dengan waktu yang berbeda. Benar juga, Aichi tidak menyadari itu sama sekali sebelumnya.

"Ren-_sama_..." tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat pada _Creator_-nya. Orang masa depan yang membawanya beserta Leon ke zaman sekitar 800 tahun kemudian, zaman yang sangat jauh. Dan sudah pasti di zaman itu, teknologi sudah canggih dan tidak mungkin _Necroxirmus_ tidak bisa diselesaikan disana.

Seingat Aichi, terakhir ia masih bisa melihat Leon yang berada di tabung satunya lagi. Namun kemudian matanya tertutup, tidak ingin tahu-menahu lagi. Dan begitu Aichi membukakan matanya, ia melihat orang itu. Sosok berambut panjang kemerahan yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, seperti senyum istimewa―atau hanya perasaan Aichi saja? Ya, mereka sempat mengobrol sedikit karena Aichi sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah―!" Aichi baru sadar kalau saat itu ia tidak melihat Leon sama sekali. Lalu dimana gerangan Leon saat ia sudah jadi sebagai Necro secara sah oleh Ren?

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

"Kai-_kun_, ayo lihat kesana! Ih, lelet sekali kau..." gerutu Aichi sembari menarik-narik tangan Kai untuk menghampiri sebuah toko perhiasan yang ada di seberang tempat mereka berdiri. Kai hanya menggerutu dalam hati sembari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan perempuan―ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya laki-laki berbusana perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Mata Aichi berbinar polos melihat beberapa perhiasan cantik yang terpajang di depan toko, berbeda dengan Kai yang hanya menatap datar benda-benda berkilauan itu. "Kai-_kun_, kenapa mereka menjual benda sebagus ini?" tanya Aichi dengan antusiasnya sembari melirik ke arah kekasihnya sebentar.

"Untuk mencari uang," jawab Kai niat tidak niat. Aichi menyeringai jahil mendengarnya, apa sekarang Kai jadi cepat _bad mood_? Tidak peduli pada sifat dingin Kai, kini si _bluenette _mulai menggeret Kai dengan mesra masuk ke dalam toko.

Kai menghela nafas, sebenarnya sekuat apa manusia berkekuatan ganda, sih? Ia cukup lelah begitu pulang sekolah sudah disuruh kencan―jalan-jalan―seperti ini. Mampir ke toko ini, mampir ke toko itu, Kai yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam berkencan hanya menggerutu dalam hati.

"Wah..." Aichi yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat isi toko perhiasan pun terpanah dengan sepasang kalung permata. Satunya berukuran besar dengan bagian tengah-nya yang kosong, satunya berukuran jauh lebih kecil yang berbentuk persis seperti bagian tengah kosong yang ada di kalung besar. Kedua kalung itu bisa disatukan. Susunan-susunan permata yang simple dan anggun itu sangat menarik perhatian Aichi. "...Indahnya, hebat ya orang yang bisa membuat benda seindah ini..."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai yang sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi senang Aichi. Jarang-jarang anak itu mengeluarkan ekspresi bahwa ia tertarik pada sesuatu. Yang sering hanya seringai dan senyum iblisnya.

Aichi mengangguk antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang kalung itu. "Ini bahkan lebih indah daripada baju loli yang mamamu belikan untukku," sahut Aichi sedikit polos. Helaian biru yang membingkai wajah cantiknya sungguh sempurna, tanpa sadar wajah Kai merona merah hanya dengan menatap wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya?" tanya Kai lagi, akhirnya matanya mau melirik ke arah sepasang kalung yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Aichi. Si _bluenette_ melirik ke arah Kai sebentar, tumben Kai yang cuek mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Bukankah itu mirip dengan kita?" tanya Aichi balik dengan seringai jahilnya. Si brunet yang mendengar itu mendelik pelan lalu melihat ke arah Aichi yang terkekeh.

"Apanya yang mirip?"

"Kalung yang besar itu..." tunjuk Aichi pada kalung yang berukuran lebih besar dengan bagian tengahnya yang kosong. "Adalah kau, yang hidup dengan hati yang hampa,"

Memang, wajah Kai tidak menampilkan respon yang bearti. Tapi ia sedikit berpikir mendengar apa yang diucapkan Aichi tadi. "...Lalu aku kalung yang kecil itu~ Sebagai pelengkap hidupmu!" tambah Aichi dengan seringai nakalnya. Sepertinya ia hanya mengarang, tapi Kai menanggapinya dengan serius.

Tanpa sadar, Kai mengukir senyum kecil di wajah tampannya. "Benar juga..." bisiknya pelan, entah Aichi mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Aish, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya percaya? Dasar bodoh..." ledek Aichi begitu ia membaca apa isi hati kekasihnya. Tapi Kai justru mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengelus pelan helaian lembut rambut Aichi. Si _shappire_ membatu, kenapa Kai jadi― "..._Baka_! Kenapa kau―"

"Kau mau sepasang kalung itu, 'kan?" tanya Kai lebih dulu memotong ucapan Aichi. Tanpa basa-basi, Aichi mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil yang ditawari lolipop besar. Kai―lagi-lagi―tersenyum lembut. "Kubelikan untukmu,"

"E-Eh..." Aichi tak mampu berkata-kata mendengar itu. Ia dapat merasakan ketulusan yang menenangkan dari hati Kai. Hal ini jarang sekali. Atau mungkin Aichi baru bisa merasakannya dengan nyata, ketulusan lembut dari hati Kai yang begitu menyejukan. Dilihatnya Kai yang berjalan ke salah satu penjaga toko dan memesan sepasang kalung tadi.

'_Kai-kun...'_ guman Aichi dalam hatinya. Ia masih terbengong-bengong saat Kai berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa kantong berisi kalung yang dibelinya tadi.

"Aichi?" panggil Kai baru menyadari kalau kekasihnya yang bagaikan iblis itu terbengong di tempat. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aichi sampai anak itu terperanjat kaget.

"E-Eh, ya?"

Tidak menjawab, Kai menyodorkan kantong berisi kalung yang barusan dibelinya tadi. Sepasang kalung yang sangat disukai Aichi tadi. Belum menerima, Aichi menautkan alisnya dan menatap heran ke arah Kai. "Kenapa?" tanya Aichi bingung.

Kai memejamkan matanya tenang, lalu tersenyum lembut―lagi. "Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, aku memberikan apa yang diinginkan orang yang kusukai..."

_Deg!_

Jantung Aichi seakan berhenti berdetak seiring semburat merah tanpa sadar menghiasi pipi manisnya. Sejak kapan Kai menjadi seromantis ini, pikir Aichi dalam hatinya. Dengan tergagap, Aichi menerima kantong itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak merah kecil dari dalamnya. Dan begitu ia buka, rasanya hati Aichi menjadi berbunga-bunga. Kai sungguh-sungguh membelikan itu untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Kai dengan ekspresi datar, padahal hatinya sedikit berharap.

"Ya..." jawab Aichi pelan. Ia sangat menyukainya, sama halnya ia menyukai Kai. "...Aku sangat menyukainya,"

"Kalau begitu, simpan itu dan ayo pergi―"

"Tu-Tunggu! Kau harus memakai kalung yang ini, Kai-_kun_! Aku bukan orang gila yang memakai sepasang kalung bersamaan tahu!" rengek Aichi sembari memaksa Kai untuk memakai kalung yang bandulnya berukuran besar. Oke, permintaan apa lagi ini, Kai tidak pernah memakai kalung atau sejenisnya sebelumnya.

"Harus?" tanya Kai tampak tidak minat memakainya. Tapi kemudian seringai iblis Aichi keluar lagi.

"Awas kalau kau tidak memakainya, aku bisa saja menyembunyikan seragam sekolah yang harus kau pakai besok," ancam Aichi sedikit memaksa. Kai _speechless_ mendengarnya. Mau tidak mau ia pun menerima kalung yang diberikan Aichi padanya dan memakainya.

"_Happy now_?" tanya Kai tampak sedikit kesal, dan Aichi hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya. Ia pun merangkul manja lengan Kai setelah kalung satunya sudah Aichi pakai.

"_Yes, Darling_..." balas Aichi tak mau kalah berbahasa Inggris dari Kai. Mereka pun keluar dari toko perhiasan itu, dengan banyak mata pengunjung yang menatap iri pada kemesraan mereka.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama di sebuah _cafe_, terlihat sepasang kekasih―eh, lebih tepatnya tunangan juga sedang menikmati waktu kencan mereka. Yang satunya memasang wajah datar sembari mengetuk-ngetuk sendok teh-nya ke ujung cangkir. Sedangkan pasangannya kelihatannya asyik memandangi wajah tunangan imutnya yang bersurai pirang itu.

Leon yang sedang bertopang dagu pun menghentikan ketukan sendok teh-nya. "Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Daigo..." cibirnya kesal merasa bermenit-menit terus dipandang Daigo dengan tatapan dalam. Sedangkan yang dikritik hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, _Dear_? Wajahmu indah sekali kau tahu," goda Daigo tetap bersikeras menatap wajah sang tunangan yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di meja _cafe_ pesanan mereka. Bahkan _Choco Blast_ pesanan Daigo dibiarkan begitu saja di hadapannya. Leon mengerucutkan bibirnya entah mau bahagia atau kesal mendengar jawaban itu.

"Wajahku tidak indah, ingat itu," tekan Leon lalu membuang mukanya angkuh dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ah, susah sekali membuat wajah anak ini merona merah, sungut Daigo dalam hatinya. Hening sejenak sampai ide jahil muncul di otak Daigo, pemuda berstatus dosen dan guru itu pun menyeringai jahil.

"_Mocha_-nya bagi, yaa!" seru Daigo sembari menarik secangkir es _Mocha_ pesanan Leon menjauh dari pemiliknya. Sontak pemuda pecinta _Mocha_ itu langsung terperanjat begitu tahu _Mocha_ kesayangannya akan diambil―

"H-Hei, itu pesananku,_ Baka_!" protes Leon refleks ingin menarik _Mocha_ kesayangannya balik. Daigo tertawa garing, sudah diduga si pirang akan jadi kekanak-kanakan tiba-tiba kalau _Mocha_-nya diambil. Padahal Leon dikenal sebagai guru yang tidak banyak bicara, selalu _stay-cool_, anti-sosial, dan _killer _juga. Tapi lain soal kalau _Mocha_ kesukaannya dirampas―

"Ih, pelit banget, bagi sedikiiit saja~" ujar Daigo terdengar ambigu, dan Leon panik-panik kalau nanti _Mocha _kesukaannya akan dihabiskan. Duh, anak itu, kenapa tidak pesan lagi kalau habis, sih? Leon tetap tidak mau merelakan sedikit _Mocha_-nya diminum Daigo lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Daigo.

"Ti-Tidak, jangan, Daigo! Kembalikaan, kau pesan saja lagi sana!"

"Hanya sedikit, kok,_ Dear_. Se-di-kit."

Daigo masih belum mau menyudahi kejahilannya ini. Dilihatnya wajah Leon yang setengah panik itu, begitu menggemaskan dimatanya. Tak salah Daigo memilihnya sebagai tunangan, ia sangat menyukai anak ini, lebih tepatnya mencintainya.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Mata Aichi terbelalak begitu menemukan sesosok yang tidak asing baginya. Dari kejauhan, di meja _cafe_ sana, ia melihat sesosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Xirmus, kakak kembarnya. _'Kenapa dia ada disini? Sedang berkencan juga?' _pikir Aichi. Tanpa sadar langkahnya yang tadi ingin pergi ke toko boneka pun berubah menjadi ke _cafe_, tempat dimana Leon dan Daigo sedang berkencan.

"Hm?" Kai menautkan alisnya bingung melihat Aichi yang berganti arah, mungkin ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya daripada boneka _Rilakumo_ yang tadi dilihatnya di toko boneka. Ia pun mengikuti Aichi saja tanpa tahu-menahu niatan anak itu.

Sekarang Aichi semakin dekat dengan_ cafe_ itu. Bagaimana pun juga, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kakaknya, Aichi tidak bisa diam. Meski kemarin sudah dicaci-maki Leon, ia masih memberanikan diri untuk mencari kakak kesayangannya itu. Tapi... Aichi tidak punya keberanian untuk menyapa langsung Leon. Ia tidak berani sama sekali.

"_...Aku tidak segan-segan meremukkan tulang-tulangmu kalau kau masih berani mendatangiku,"_

Bulu kuduk Aichi meremang begitu kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Tapi kalau Aichi menyapanya di keramaian seperti ini, apa Leon masih berani untuk menghajar Aichi di tempat? Akhirnya yang Aichi bisa lakukan hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, berharap dengan itu bisa melepas rindunya dengan sang kakak.

Dilihatnya Leon yang sedang cemberut dan membaringkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya di meja _cafe_. Aichi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat itu, kenapa bisa kakaknya yang _cool_ itu mengeluarkan ekspresi demikian? Atau pemuda berambut _honey-brown_ yang sedang mencubit-cubit pipi Leon yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu?

"Aku benci kau, pokonya aku benci kau!"

"_Dear_, jangan marah lagi, _ne_? Kan kita bisa beli lagi _Mocha_-nya. Aish, kau kekanak-kanakan sekali, sih..."

'_Orang itu menyebut Xirmus dengan 'Dear'? Siapa dia?'_ pikir Aichi menatap nanar ke arah Daigo dan Leon yang masih saja berdebat seperti anak kecil hanya karena _Mocha_ kesukaan Leon sengaja dihabiskan Daigo tadi.

"Pokonya aku tetap benci kau!"

"Heh, apa kalau nanti kutraktir 100 _Mocha_ baru kau mau memaafkanku?"

"E-Eh? Itu..."

"Ayolah, akan kuberikan _Mocha_ sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, deh. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Kai bingung begitu melihat Aichi yang tiba-tiba diam di tempat dan memandang ke suatu titik. Apa yang dilihat Aichi sebenarnya? Bukannya biasanya kalau anak itu tertarik dengan sesuatu, maka ia langsung menggeret Kai paksa ke tempat? Tidak menganggu, Kai justru mencari objek apa yang sedang dilihat Aichi.

'_Apa itu... Orang yang disukai Xirmus?'_ pikir Aichi dengan serius sembari menatap intens ke arah pemuda berambut coklat yang sepertinya tidak asing. Aichi mengenalnya, itu guru yang waktu itu mengawas di laboratorium tempatnya menjalani tes masuk sekolah _Nethelbell_.

'_Leon-sensei dan guru aneh itu? Untuk apa Aichi memandangi mereka?'_ pikir Kai sedikit bingung. Tapi pada akhirnya sosok yang selama ini ingin Kai temui muncul juga, Souryuu Leon. Padahal kemarin-kemarin susah sekali untuk menemuinya. Dan akhirnya sekarang si brunet bisa melihat batang hidungnya.

Kedua iris _emerald_ Kai membulat sesaat begitu ia baru ingat ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan guru mudanya itu. Sayangnya, kemarin interupsinya diganggu oleh sosok berambut merah―Tunggu, rambut merah. Tanpa sadar mata Kai menangkap sesosok berambut merah, tapi hanya setengah kepalanya saja. Sosok itu berada di kejauhan gedung _cafe_...

'_Dia...!'_

...Parahnya, sosok yang Kai yakini adalah Suzugamori Ren itu sedang memasang wajah mengerihkan. Ren tampak memandang intens entah ke arah siapa, tatapan menusuk yang sangat menyeramkan. Kai yakin, andai tatapan itu bisa membunuh, maka tatapan Ren akan membuat tubuh-tubuh manusia di depannya jatuh bersimba darah.

Tapi kenapa... Padahal sekenal Kai, pemuda itu sangat ramah dan baik hati―oh, ya, persetan dengan kalimat 'Jangan menilai orang dari parasnya,' yang baru muncul sekarang. Kai sama sekali tidak mengenal bagaimana sosok misterius berambut merah sepanjang punggung itu. Tapi, dalam hati Kai berkata bahwa orang itu tidak akan pernah masuk ke daftar temannya. Tidak akan pernah―

"AAARGHH―!"

Mata _shappire_ Aichi membulat begitu dilihatnya tiba-tiba Leon memegang dadanya dan meringis kesakitan. Daigo sontak panik dan langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Leon yang tertunduk menahan sakit di dadanya. Langsung saja seisi pengunjung _cafe_ ikut panik melihatnya.

"Xi-Xirmus―!" teriak Aichi tidak peduli apapun dan langsung berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Tidak peduli sekalipun nantinya Leon akan marah dan memukulnya sampai babak belur, Aichi tidak peduli.

Kai yang otomatis mengikuti Aichi pun merinding sedikit melihat senyum iblis terukir di wajah Ren sebelum akhirnya wajah pemuda itu lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. _'―Apa ada hubungannya dengan Suzugamori? Anak itu―'_

"_Dear_, kau kenapa?! Ayo kita pulang, aku akan segera memeriksa keadaan tubuhmu!" seru Daigo khawatir sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung si pirang, sedangkan pemiliknya masih meringis kesakitan. Tangan kanan Leon meremas kuat dadanya yang masih berbalut seragam putih itu, berharap dengan itu sakit yang menyeruak disana bisa menghilang.

"Sa... kit..." rintih Leon lemah. Pandangannya seakan berputar-putar, ia tidak bisa fokus. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata menetes dari kelopak mata indah Leon. Ia tak kuasa menahan sakit ini, terlalu perih. Dan Leon tahu jelas apa penyebabnya...

"Hei, cepat panggil Ambulans!"

"Bawa dia ke dalam _cafe_ dulu!"

Pandangan Leon semakin mengabur. Bahkan wajah manusia-manusia di depannya sudah tidak bisa ia lihat lagi dengan jelas...

"_Dear_, kuatkan dirimu!"

Suara itu, Daigo... Leon sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Daigo cemas seperti ini, ia ingin terlihat kuat baginya. Karena sekarang, Leon akan mencoba membukakan hatinya untuk pemuda baik hati itu...

"Xi―Ma, maksudku, Leon-_sensei_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kumohon jawab aku!"

Ini... Ini suara yang juga tak asing di indera pendengaran Leon, sekalipun sekarang pendengarannya juga berdengung dan mengabur. Suara itu, Aichi, saudara kesayangannya. _'Tidak, Aichi... Kumohon jangan dekati aku, jangan berhubungan denganku lagi, ku... mo... hon,'_

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

"Hooh... Jadi baru seperti ini perkembangan Necro?" tanya sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu kelam sembari menatap tenang ke arah Aichi dari kejauhan. Atau lebih tepatnya, sedari tadi ia memandang pemuda bersurai biru dengan pakaian perempuan itu dari tadi. Bersama rekannya.

"Iya, begitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya rekannya dengan senyum ceria sembari memainkan sedotan minuman pesanannya. Si kelabu menghela nafas, masih pada sifat tenangnya yang membuat pikirannya sulit dibaca orang lain.

"Apa sudah ada data baru mengenai kekuatan yang dimilikinya?"

"Masih belum, kekuatannya yang baru kudeteksi adalah telepati dan _reader-mind_ saja," jawab si rekan berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Miwa. Si pirang pun menyeruput minuman pesanannya sebentar.

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Hanya telepati? _Reader-mind_? Necroxirmus yang melegendaris itu hanya mempunyai kemampuan kecil seperti itu?" balas si kelabu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Miwa menghela nafas dan menengada tangannya.

"Hei, jangan menilai sebelum bertindak lebih jauh, Jun-_sama_. Aku yakin itu bukan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya, karena menurut berkas-berkas yang waktu itu kubaca, seharusnya Necroxirmus punya kemampuan hebat yang bahkan bisa membelah lautan," jelas Miwa sembari mengeluarkan kembali berkas-berkas yang ia maksud, membaca sekilas isi-isinya yang sudah ia baca ratusan kali sebelumnya.

Si kelabu pun terdiam mendengar itu. Bearti masalahnya sekarang adalah mereka harus bersabar, sampai Necroxirmus yang sekarang dalam intaian mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya. Dengan itu ia bisa menjalankan misinya dengan baik. Memikirkannya saja, si kelabu sudah tidak sabaran. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Miwa..."

"Hm?"

"Necroxirmus itu ada dua, bukan? Kenapa kau baru temui satu? Kalau kita bisa menemui keduanya, itu berpotensi lebih besar bagi kita untuk menguasahi kekuatan mereka, 'kan?" tanya si kelabu sembari memainkan rambutnya bagian depan. Miwa hening mendengar itu, inilah masalah yang paling ia benci, dan sampai sekarang masih belum bisa diselesaikannya, menemukan kembaran Necro.

"Maafkan aku, Jun-_sama_. Padahal dengan jaringan rahasia organisasi, aku dengan mudahnya melacak Necro. Tapi tidak dengan Xirmus, aku sudah mencoba melacaknya dengan jaringan apapun..." suara Miwa tampak memancarkan keputusasaan. "...Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya, atau Xirmus tidak ada di negara ini?"

Mutsuki Jun, pemuda berambut kelabu tadi tersenyum penuh arti. Dipandangnya ke arah lain lalu memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. "Tidak, Miwa. Aku bisa merasakannya, kalau Xirmus itu tidak jauh dari negara ini,"

"Be-Begitu..."

"Kalau kau memang masih kesulitan untuk mencarinya, biar aku saja. Tugasmu sekarang adalah mengawasi Necro. Berikan semua data tentang perkembangan kekuatannya padaku, kau mengerti?"

Miwa menjawabnya dengan anggukan patuh.

* * *

―NECROXIRMUS―

"Xirmus, kumohon... Buka matamu..." bisik Aichi dengan suara kecil, tak henti-hentinya ia mengelus punggung tangan kiri Leon yang berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. Ia tatap Leon yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan mimik cemas. Sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah―yang ia ketahui dari Kai dan Daigo-_sensei_―milik Leon.

"Nak, apa kau yakin ingin menunggu disini? Aku seorang dokter, jadi kau bisa mengandalkannya padaku," ujar Daigo yang baru memasuki ruangan―kamar Leon―dengan membawa tas kedokterannya. Tadinya Daigo cukup kaget begitu Aichi dan Kai yang notabene adalah murid di sekolah _Nethelbell_ menghampirinya dan Leon di _cafe_ dengan raut wajah panik. Mungkin mereka murid yang menyukai guru seperti Leon? Karena itu Daigo membiarkan mereka _stay_ disini sekarang.

"Eh..." Aichi melirik sebentar ke arah guru bersurai coklat yang tengah menghampirinya―atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Leon yang masih berbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Daigo-_sensei_, apa kami menganggu disini?" tanya Kai yang pada akhirnya buka pembicaraan. Karena sedari tadi ia hanya duduk di pojok ruangan dan berdiam diri.

"Hm, tentu saja tidak. Justru aku mengkhawatirkan kalian karena ini sudah malam. Besok kalian sekolah, bukan? Jadi sebaiknya jangan berlarut disini, soal Leon-_sensei_ biar aku yang menanganinya, _okay_?" Oh, ya, kali ini saja Kai bisa mendengar nada bicara Daigo yang begitu profesional dan bisa dihandalkan. Dilihatnya Daigo yang mulai membuka tas kedokterannya dan mengambil beberapa barang kedokteran disana.

Kai menghela nafas. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Aichi. "Aichi, ayo pulang. Merepotkan kalau kita disini, Leon-_sensei_ harus diperiksa dulu," ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan menarik paksa lengan Aichi agar anak itu menjauh. Sejujurnya Kai sedikit iri melihat Aichi yang begitu pengertian dan mengkhawatirkan sosok yang dikabarkan adalah kakak kembarnya, Xirmus.

Tapi, ayolah... Kai sedikit menuntut posisinya yang tak kalah penting dari seorang kakak kembar pada Aichi. Kai itu kekasihnya, bukan?

Aichi melirik Kai dengan tatapan tak rela, Kai tahu betul Aichi tak rela meninggalkan kakak kesayangannya itu, setidaknya sebelum si pirang itu terjaga dari pingsannya. "T-tapi Kai-_kun_..."

"Kita pulang dulu, Daigo-_sensei_. Semoga Leon-_sensei _cepat sembuh," ujar Kai membungkuk sopan pada Daigo dan tidak mengindahkan permintaan Aichi untuk tetap tinggal disini. Dengan sepihak, Kai pun menggeret Aichi keluar dari kediaman Souryuu itu.

* * *

―NECROXIRMUS―

Kondisi di rumah Kai pada malamnya pun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kedua penghuni, Kai Toshiki dan Aichi, sedari tadi tenggelam dalam suasana canggung. Tak satu pun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan sewajarnya. Penyebabnya... Sudah jelas karena sikap Kai yang sedikit aneh tadi, dimana ia menggeret paksa Aichi keluar dari rumah Leon yang sudah jelas-jelas Aichi tidak mau.

Padahal biasanya Kai dengan cuek-cuekkan menunggu Aichi. Tapi sekarang, pemuda itu terlihat tidak senang melihat Aichi yang mengkhawatirkan Leon dan memisahkan mereka secara halus. Sekarang terlihat Aichi yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dapur, sedangkan Kai sedang menonton televisi dengan tatapan datarnya.

Masih seperti puluhan menit sebelumnya, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali televisi yang sedang ditonton Kai dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kai-_kun_..." panggil Aichi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Atau Kai tidak dengar?

"Kai-_kun_..." panggil si _bluenette_ sekali lagi. Kali ini mengencangkan suaranya sedikiiit berharap Kai mau merespon panggilannya. Ia tidak mau terus tenggelam dalam suasana canggung dan galau seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Kai masih terfokus pada acara televisi.

Aichi mengkerutkan dahinya dan menyunggingkan seringai. Kesabarannya habis. Kini ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan dengan langkah pelan sampai-sampai bunyi decitan keramik lantai saja tak terdengar. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin menghampiri―belakang―Kai yang sekarang mulai berganti aktifitas menjadi gonta-ganti _channel _televisi.

"Kai-_kun_..." bisik Aichi dengan suara berat penuh keseduktifan tepat di telinga Kai dari belakang. Sontak pemuda brunet itu langsung bergidik mendengarnya, diantara sedikit terangsang dengan bisikan halus nan indah itu, juga terkejut karena tahu-tahu Aichi sudah berada di―

"...Aku bosan."

―belakangnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kai singkat, dengan tatapan dingin khasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dominan Kai tahu apa yang Aichi inginkan, terpatri jelas dari tatapan seduktif Aichi yang begitu memancarkan sesosok iblis penggoda. Aichi terkekeh kecil, membuat kesan manis di wajah imutnya.

"Daripada kau terus melakukan hal sinting macam mengganti-ganti_ channel_ televisi, lebih baik..." Aichi menjedah perkataannya sebentar lalu memeluk bahu Kai dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kai. Nafas hangat pemuda manis itu membuat Kai mengerang kecil. "...Manjakan aku,"

Kai menghela nafas, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Dengan kasar ia menarik Aichi yang tadi membelakanginya sampai terbanting lembut di pangkuan Kai. Sampai-sampai rok merah yang membalut bawahan Aichi tersingkap jelas karena pemiliknya sengaja mengangkang kakinya menantang di depan si _seme_, mempertontonkan selangkahannya yang ternyata tidak berbalut celana dalam dan sejenisnya.

"Kau..." Kai menelan ludahnya sendiri susah payah. Iblis satu ini ternyata memang paling ampuh untuk menggoda pemuda _freeze_ macam dirinya ketimbang murid-murid perempuan di sekolahnya, yang berdada besar sekalipun. Baginya, tubuh ramping Aichi jauh lebih menggiurkan.

Aichi menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia senang tubuh indahnya dipertontonkan oleh Kai Toshiki. Hanya untuk Kai Toshiki. "Tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Aichi lalu dengan sengaja mengarahkan tangan Kai ke selangkahannya, dimana _junior_ sang _uke_ masih tertidur tenang disana.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan, Aichi," bisik Kai dengan nada dinginnya yang menantang. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung menindih Aichi di sofa tempatnya duduk tadi dan menciumi bibir ranum si _bluenette_ dengan ganas, sementara tangannya sibuk bermain dengan _junior _Aichi dibawah sana.

"Mpph―! Ahh!" Aichi mendesah nikmat diselah-selah ciumannya dengan pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu. Sentuhan-sentuhan pemuda yang gila belajar itu ternyata selalu lebih liar dari bayangannya. Dengan senang hati Aichi pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai sementara sang _seme_ mulai mencumbu tubuh indahnya.

* * *

―NECROXIRMUS―

"Ugh..." sesosok pemuda berparas cantik mengerang kecil di ranjang tempatnya tidur. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa tubuhnya lelah sekali tanpa tenaga, padahal ia sudah mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan _violet_-nya ke seisi ruangan_. 'Ini kamarku...'_

Tanpa sadar, tangan si pirang yang bergerak dalam genggaman tangan seseorang membuat Daigo yang tadi tertidur di pinggir ranjang Leon terjaga. "_Dear_? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu membuat Leon membulatkan iris _violet_-nya sebentar. Langsung saja wajah Daigo tertangkap indera penglihatannya yang tadi langsung mencari dimana sosok _honey-brown_ itu. "Da... Daigo..."

Daigo dengan lembut mengelus helaian rambut pirang Leon begitu menyadari suaranya sedikit serak. "Mau minum dulu, _Dear_? Suaramu serak," tawar Daigo tetap tak luput senyum lembutnya. Tadinya Leon sempat takut ia kenapa-kenapa, tapi senyuman si _honey-brown_ membuatnya bisa tenang sejenak.

"B-Boleh..." jawab Leon seadanya. Jujur saja, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bangun, menggerakan tangannya saja terasa sulit.

Daigo mengubah posisi baring Leon menjadi bersandar terlebih dahulu sebelum memberinya minum. Ia terus menatap intens Leon sekalipun anak itu sedang minum, berharap si pirang tidak kenapa-kenapa. "Sudah baikan, hm? Atau dadamu masih sakit?" tanya Daigo lagi sembari mengambil gelas kosong yang baru disodorkan si _violet_ padanya.

Leon menggeleng kecil. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leon balik, kelihatannya ingin tahu. Bahkan saking lemahnya, ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengingat-ngingat. Leon merasa ini petanda buruk, karena seharusnya ia bisa menanamkan mati semua memori yang pernah melewati otaknya. Ia manusia berkekuatan ganda. Tapi kenapa sekarang, rasanya ia lelah sekali.

"Kau ingat tadi kita _date_ di _cafe_, 'kan? Kau tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan disana," sahut Daigo sembari membenahi selimut tebal bergambar _Rilakumo_ milik Leon.

Ya, walaupun penjelasan Daigo setengah-setengah, setidaknya dengan itu ia mulai bisa membenahi kembali ingatannya. Leon bersyukur kalau otaknya yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa dalam mengingat ini masih berfungsi. Ya, ia mengingatnya. Semuanya. Memori-memori yang tadi redup itu mulai tersusun rapi dalam ingatannya yang sempurna.

"Oh, begitu..." ujar Leon singkat. Diliriknya sekilas ke bagian kamarnya yang lain, dan ia mendapati tas kedokteran milik Daigo yang sedikit berantakan di bawah ranjangnya. Ia tahu, pasti Daigo baru saja memeriksa tubuhnya takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Hari pun juga sudah malam. "Maaf, aku merepotkan."

Daigo terbelalak mendengar itu. tumben sekali anak yang dikenalnya memiliki gengsi tinggi itu mau minta maaf. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan Daigo tega menjahili Leon yang baru sadar dari masa kritisnya itu? Akhirnya yang Daigo lakukan hanya tersenyum ceria dan mengecup singkat pipi putih Leon. "Jangan sungkan, _Dear_..."

Aneh... Leon merasa aneh... Padahal dulu dia sangat membenci mantan dosennya ini. Sangat benci melebihi kebenciannya pada apapun. Seenaknya merengut ciuman pertamanya, menganggu kehidupannya, menghantuinya kemanapun ia pergi... Dulu rasanya ingin sekali Leon menampakan sosok Xirmus aslinya dan langsung membanting Daigo sampai tewas di tempat.

Tapi sekarang, rasanya biasa saja. Bahkan Leon tidak merasa emosinya mengubun-ubun sekalipun pipinya dikecup Daigo dengan gampangnya. Apa ini artinya... Apa ini artinya ia menyukai― "_Dear_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Daigo membuyarkan suasana hening yang baru sesaat menerpa keduanya. Tidak menggerakan kepalanya, Leon hanya melirik singkat ke arah pemuda bersurai coklat yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya, menjaganya.

Leon terdiam melihat tatapan Daigo yang memancarkan keseriusan. Ada apa ini? Kemana senyuman hangatnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan untuk Leon? Ia rasa Daigo ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting...

"Sekarang pun kau sudah bertanya," sahut Leon memejamkan matanya angkuh dan membuang mukanya. Sifat gengsi tingginya pun kembali keluar. Tanpa Leon sadari, Daigo terkekeh kecil melihat kegengsiannya yang kembali itu. Daigo pun mengambil beberapa kertas kedokteran yang tadi menganggur di meja belajar Leon.

Daigo menghela nafas sebentar. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan gila. Seumur-umur mungkin ini pertanyaan paling aneh dan tidak masuk akal selama ia mencintai Leon. Tapi... Ia ingin meluruskan sesuatu melalui pertanyaan ini. "Leon... Kau..."

"...Sebenarnya bukan manusia, 'kan?"

Leon langsung membelalak matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan keringat dingin, ia kembali menengok ke arah Daigo dimana pemuda itu berbalik menatap serius dirinya. Entah Leon ingin marah atau apa, emosinya berkecamuk hanya dengan satu kalimat tanya itu. Darimana Daigo tahu―

"..." Leon ingin berbicara, tapi suaranya terasa hilang begitu ia bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa.

"Kau lupa, _Dear_... Aku ini dokter dari lulusan S2," berhenti disitu lalu Daigo menunjukan kertas-kertas kedokteran yang tadi diambilnya dari meja. Leon melihatnya tanpa ekspresi yang bearti. "...Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tadi, dimana kau tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan di _cafe_. Begitu aku memeriksa tubuhmu dengan teliti, sakit itu bukan berasal dari anggota tubuhmu yang kelainan atau apa," lanjutnya sembari membolak-balikan kertas-kertas tadi dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa merasakan ada aliran listrik dan benda-benda seperti _cheap_ dan jaringan kabel dalam tubuhmu."

Oh, ya, Daigo tidak sebodoh yang Leon kira. Bagaimana pun juga Daigo adalah dosennya dulu, dan ia dikenal sebagai dosen yang memiliki rasa keingin-tahuan yang tinggi dan melakukan banyak uji coba. Seharusnya, semua itu membuatnya dengan muda mengetahui kelainan dari tubuh Leon yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa.

Kebohongan Leon terbongkar sudah...

"Ya," jawab Leon pelan, sangat pelan dan terdengar rapuh. "Aku memang bukan manusia biasa sepertimu," lanjutnya sembari menunduk berharap Daigo tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang. Leon merasa sakit dihatinya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sakit hati begitu identitas aslinya ketahuan oleh―

"...Maaf, telah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darimu."

―Whitney Daigo.

Dan suasana kembali hening. Leon hanya mampu menatap kedua tangannya yang terdiam di pangkuannya. Dilihat dengan seksama, pandangan Leon tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang masih terpasang manis di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Mungkin, setelah semua ini ketahuan Daigo, pemuda itu akan membencinya. Dan cincin emas murni yang dibenci Leon itu akan lenyap dari jari manisnya. Itu yang diinginkannya selama ini, bukan? Ia ingin berpisah dengan pemuda yang dianggapnya―

"_Dear_..."

―menyebalkan itu.

"...Kau menangis,"

Ah, bahkan saking berkecamuk pikirannya, si pirang tak menyadari kalau air mata sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya. Betul apa kata Daigo, Leon menangis...

"Hh?" Leon terdiam begitu dirasakannya hangat mengalir perlahan di tubuhnya. Daigo memeluknya entah sejak kapan, mengelus lembut helaian pirang Leon. Pelukan ini hangat, dan akan selalu hangat. Dulu ia sangat benci dipeluk seperti ini, tapi sekarang rasanya ia sulit sekali untuk menolak pelukan Daigo untuknya.

"...Jangan menangis, aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun, _ne_?" bisiknya lembut. Dan Leon bisa merasakan ketulusan dari suara beratnya. Ketulusan yang membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Kalau kau mau membenciku, aku sudah siap..." balas Leon berusaha berbicara tegar tanpa ada isakan di perkataannya. Ia tahu, ini semua konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi. Daigo sudah mau merahasiakannya saja ia sudah bersyukur, tapi Leon rasa ia sudah tidak layak lagi untuk―

"...Harusnya kau tahu ini dari awal karena tak perlu menyukai 'robot' sepertiku,"

―dicintai Daigo. Ia sudah tidak layak. Ia hanya manusia hasil percobaan, manusia berkekuatan ganda. Manusia yang menyeramkan di pandangan manusia biasa lainnya.

Daigo memejamkan matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leon lalu tersenyum lembut. "..._Dear_, kalau kau sudah sehat, kau berhutang 100 ciuman padaku, lho―"

Leon sedikit cengo mendengarnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Leon memberi isyarat untuk Daigo agar ia melepas pelukan mereka. Ia tatap Daigo dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. "_Baka_, kau itu bicara apa? Aku bukan manusia,"

"Aku tidak mencintai manusia, kok," balas Daigo cepat. Tangannya membelai lembut wajah cantik Leon yang sedikit basah karena air matanya tadi.

"...Yang kucintai itu hanya satu, yaitu kau, _Dear_. Souryuu Leon," lanjutnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir ranum si pirang. Tak ada balasan di ciuman itu karena Leon tak mampu menahan rasa keterkejutannya atas apa yang Daigo ucapkan padanya. "Sekalipun kau monster atau apa, perasaanku untukmu tetap tidak akan berubah, karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Souryuu Leon untukku, kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun," bisik Daigo setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Leon menatap Daigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungguhkah pemuda itu mencintainya? Mencintai manusia robot sepertinya? "A..."

"Tiga tahun lagi, kita menikah, yuk?" tanya Daigo kemudian tersenyum jahil. Dapat ia rasakan kalau cengkraman Leon pada bahunya mengerat. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia menangis di pelukan Daigo.

"...Dasar _baka_,"

.

.

.

* * *

―.:: To Be Continued ::.―

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, minna-san! Maaf banget, maaf banget atas keterlambatan update-nya! D: Kemarin-kemarin otak author benar-benar buntung sampai buat oneshoot Canon pun nggak bisa. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan pembaca-pembaca sekalian, yah~ XDD Ohoklimeohok-na gimana? Author kebingungan diantara lime-nya diterusin atau dipotong tadinya, akhirnya diputuskan dipotong karena takut ada reader bawah umur di fanfic bejat ini (?). Dan finally, akhirnya kami mulai masukin pair JunMiwa disiniii~ XDD Jun-chan, Miwa-chan, welcome, yah~ /plaked.

Review pwease~ Kami sangat menunggu tanggapan dan komentar dari kalian semua mengenai fanfic ini. :DD

* * *

Balas review dari _minna-minna_~ XDD

From _**Snowy Coyote**_: Mist-tan ganti nama lagi, nih? Hehe, tenang saja soal lime-nya, author sendiri masih ragu buat masukinnya, nggak tega sama pembaca yang masih dibawah umur, sih, hehe. Soal antagonis, ya tebak saja sendiri /plak/ Kan antagonisnya sudah ketahuan siapa, wkwkwkwk. Bagaimana kekejamannya sih reader yang bisa menilainya, hahahahaha. Review lagi, yo!

From _**Watanabe Mayuyu**_: Mayuyu-chan, thanks banget ya reviewnya walau kamu bilang niat jadi silent readers *plak*. Tenang aja, hutang ciuman Leon ke Daigo nggak bakal habis kok, kan Daigo bisa akal-akalin biar jadi 1 juta(kebanyakanwoi!). Ren disini kesannya kejam, yah? Hehe, author juga gak tega lihatinnya (teruskenapadibuatbegituwoi!) tapi kalau nggak begitu, kan nggak seru XDD *keracunanficangsty* Review berikutnya ditunggu ya. Go Hyucchi(?)! /ikut-ikutan/

From **Shiranui**: Yo, reviewers baru, met datang dan salam kenal, yah! XDD Pas banget Shiranui-chan bilang soal Jun dan Miwa, mereka sudah mulai debut(?)nya disini, hohoho. Semoga suka, ya! Thanks banget sudah mau ceritain kesan-kesan Shiranui-chan mengenai fanfic ini, sangat memotivasikan kami! :) Review berikutnya ditunggu! X333

From **Nani**: Thanks for the review, Nani-chan! Hehehe, Leon now falling in love with Daigo in this chapter, hope ya like it! :D Review again, yaa~

From **ZiuraChii**: Thanks reviewnya, Ziura-chan! Hehehe, Ren-nya kekejaman, yah? XD Padahal ini baru permulaan untuk penderitaan para karakter protagonisnya, hahahaha *kicked*. Bikin Leon pingsan? Wahaha, pas banget dia di chapter ini juga sempat pingsan, hohoho. Soal adegan hot-nya, gomen ya kalau dipotong terus karena ada pembaca dibawah umur, soalnya author sekali buat lemon sih bejat keterlaluan /lhokokcurhat?/ Review berikutnya ditunggu, lho~ :DD

From _**Gum Kenta Yumiya**_: Thanks Gummy-chan reviewnya, ya! Heh, paling suka chapter kemarin? Jangaaan, sukain semua chapter-nya dong! /maksa/ *plak* Chappie kemarin baru awal konflik, tenang saja, hohoho. Chapter-chapter berikutnya pasti konflik-nya lebih angsty(?). Ketemuan lagi? Wah, kapan, yah, author jadwalnya padat, sih, liburan saja gimana? XDD Review berikutnya ditunggu!

From **Wenda**: Thanks review-nya, Wenda-chan! Hehehe, konflik-nya baru mulai sedikit-sedikit, kok, semoga Wenda-chan nikmatin alur konflik fanfic gaje ini, yah! XDD Review again!

From **HeatShooter**: Wah, pembaca baru, salam kenal Heat-chan! :DD Eh? Kami orang pertama yang masukin Leon dalam fanfiksi? /pikun/ Bearti Heat-chan fans beratnya Leon, yah? XDD Hehehe, sankyuu atas tanggapan dan kesan-kesannya mengenai fanfic ini, sangat menyemangati kami, desu! Semoga update-an chapter ini membuatmu suka, yah! XDD Review again!

From **Wendi**: Thanks reviewnya! Gomen lama update, semoga kamu suka sama chapter ini desu! Update kilat hanya kalau lagi liburan, soalnya jadwal padat /curhat/ *plak* Review again!

From _**Laruku Tsuyumu**_: Thanks review, na! :DD Hehehe, suka crime dan angsty? Sama, dong, author ketularan sama fanfic angsty-nya pendom lain, sih, wkwkwk /kokcurhat?/. RenLeon? Wah, itu sih crackpairing, dong~ Dijamin author bakal dijadiin sate sama pembaca kalau masukin pair itu, *plak* Doain author selalu dibanjiri ide dan update-nya nggak ngaret terus hehe. Review again!

From **Kazuha**: Thanks reviewnya! Iya, KaiAichi pair nomor satu disini, pasti mendominan kok, semoga suka yah! XDD Review again!

From **788**: Thanks reviewnya, gomen lama update, hehehe. Ini sudah update dan semoga kamu menyukai chap ini, yah! :) Review berikutnya ditunggu~

From _**Rafa'Ranmaru**_: Hehehe, welcome ya Rafa-san di Necroxirmus, semoga enjoy di cerita crime yang agak gaje ini *plak*. Iya, disini Ren antagonis dan dibuat agak psikopat, jangan merinding yah lihatnya! XD *author-digaplok-Ren* Semoga beberapa adegan fanfic ini, kalau perlu yang bagian KaiAichi lemonan(?), muncul dimimpi Rafa-chan /dibakar/. Review berikutnya ditunggu! XDD

From **Mitchan**: Thanks reviewnya! Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka, yah, maaf lama update-nya. Review again!

From **Koteul**: Thanks for loving this fic, Koteul-chan! :D hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

From **Fans Berat**: Waduh, nama review-nya bikin bingung, panggilnya apa, nih? XD *authordibakar* Hehe, jangan nangis ya soal kekejaman si kerang Ren itu *digebukren*, karena ini baru permulaan cerita~~ Makin ke chapter Ren-nya makin kejam, lho XD /jangan!/. Makasih banyak dukungannya, yah! :D Review berikutnya ditunggu!

From **Crucraker**: Makasih banyak atas review-nya, yah! :DD Hehehe, iya nih Ren-nya kejem, tapi semoga kamu tetap enjoy sama fanfic ini, ne! :D Review berikutnya jangan lupa, yah! XD *plak*

From _**RenReykyuura JewELFishy**_: Makasih review-nya, Ren-chaaan~ XDDD Eh, plot-nya lambat, nih? Wah, kayaknya author harus cari referensi lagi supaya bisa menulis alur dengan cepat TAT" Makasih atas masukannya, desu! *membungkuk* Soal Ren menghancurkan Leon secara tidak langsung, hohoho, tenang, nanti di chapter" depan bakal dibahas, kalau dikasih tahu kan gak kejutan lagi XD /eh. DaiLeon-nya gak ML-an, kooook~ Karena Daigo pasti sudah digebuk Leon dulu sebelum Leon berhasil dia grepe-grepe, wkwkwk. Review lagi, yah! :DD

* * *

...

Dibaca dari review-review minna, banyak yang bilang Ren-nya kejam, yah? XDDD Hahaha, jujur nih sebelumnya nggak pernah menulis fiksi dengan karakter kejam sadistik macam Ren di fanfic, jadi begitu dicoba malah jadi kejam banget, toh? *dihajarpembaca* Yah, makasih banyak atas pendapat-pendapat dan masukan dari kalian semua, makasih bangeeet! Author bacanya kesengsem(?), ketawa-ketiwi ga jelas(?), cengo(?), kebelet(?) dan―*dipentungpanci* yah, pokonya begitu, deh, bikin author senang! XDD Jadi ditunggu lagi feedback kalian di review, hohohoho~

―.:: Necroxirmus ::.―


	10. Necro Capitel 10: When The Red Envious

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jikalau suatu hari kuncup cinta mulai berakar dihatimu..._

_Jangan dulu berbahagia, karena belum tentu cintamu akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya..._

.

.

* * *

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 10.

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi (IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane).

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M.**

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon, RenAichi, RenKoutei, and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Angsty.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE.**

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die :p**

.

.

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

* * *

Sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang tampak mengerang kecil di balik selimut motif _Rilakuma_ miliknya. Ia merasa nyaman, sampai-sampai lupa sekarang jam berapa. Iris violetnya mulai terlihat, mengerjap-ngerjap pelan menyesuaikan diri sejak tidur selama tujuh jam. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding di kamarnya, dan saat itu juga―

"Celaka! Sudah jam delapan!?"

―Leon baru sadar kalau ia telat berangkat kerja. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku tak pernah telat hari-hari sebelumnya..." katanya pelan dengan nada panik. Buru-buru ia menyibak selimut tebalnya dan bangkit berdiri untuk―oh, Leon melihat sebuah surat di meja kerjanya, yang berada di samping ranjang tidurnya.

Si pirang memiringkan kepalanya bingung, lalu tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dan langsung saja pipi putihnya merona merah, ia kenal betul tulisan siapa ini,

_Dear_,

_Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu. Hari ini kau jangan bekerja dulu, istirahatlah di rumah baik-baik sampai kondisimu pulih. Kalau lapar, di dapur tinggal panaskan bubur yang sudah kubuat. Perlu sesuatu tinggal hubungi aku, oke? :*_

_Whitney Daigo._

Leon terdiam begitu surat itu selesai dibacanya. Ah, bodohnya Leon sampai lupa kalau sekarang jabatannya di sekolah _Nethelbell_ bukan guru, tapi sekretaris pribadi guru baru―Daigo―, setidaknya ia tidak perlu panik nggak jelas seperti tadi. Si pirang pandangi surat itu dengan seksama, lalu tangan kanannya menyentuh dadanya pelan.

Aneh, ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dan Leon sendiri pun tak yakin ia bisa merasakannya, karena bagaimana pun tubuhnya ini campuran mesin, tubuh monster. Bukan manusia yang hidup biasa sebagaimana mereka ditakdirkan. Tapi... Hatinya yang selalu beku ini, hatinya yang selalu sedingin besi ini...

Hangat. Rasanya hangat. Leon sangat menyukai rasa ini, yang bahkan tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan semua itu karena Daigo. Pelukan hangatnya kemarin malam masih membekas di tubuh Leon.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, rona merah di pipi Leon mengembang seiring ingatannya akan kemarin malam kembali terputar ulang. Daigo tulus mencintainya, sekalipun ia bukan manusia. Saat itu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan seumur hidup si pirang.

Butir violet Leon melirik sebentar ke arah meja belajarnya―lagi. Dan kemudian matanya langsung membulat kaget. "Ck, dasar Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan proposal kegiatan _study tour _untuk hari ini!?" pekiknya kesal tahu si guru jahil satu itu lagi-lagi lupa.

Mau tak mau Leon pun buru-buru mandi dan makan, lalu mengantarkan proposal itu ke sekolah untuk Daigo. Kalau tidak bisa ricuh nanti, soalnya Leon masih ingat persis kalau hari ini proposal itu harus diserahkan ke Kepala Sekolah hari ini juga.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

"Kai-kuuun!"

Bruk.

Kai tak perlu terkejut begitu sesosok 'perempuan' manis tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya, memanggilnya dengan suara imut, dan seenak jidat duduk di pangkuannya saat jam istirahat. Dan kini dirasakannya 'perempuan' itu menggeliat manis dan melingkari pergelangan tangannya di leher Kai. Si brunet menhentikan pekerjaannya yang sedang asyik mengetik di laptop dan beralih pada wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Ke kantin, yuk! Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya si kekasih berambut biru sepanjang bahu, mengerling nakal ke arah Kai. Sedangkan murid-murid lainnya―yang sekalipun sering melihat pemandangan itu belakangan ini―memandang Kai dan Aichi dengan tatapan iri.

Aichi, yang dulunya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Kai demi menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kejaran cewek-cewek satu sekolahan, kini memang resmi menjadi kekasih seorang Kai Toshiki. Atas maunya Kai sendiri, yang memang sudah jatuh pada pesona Aichi.

Kai, yang dulunya sengaja memanfaatkan Aichi untuk menghindari kejaran-kejaran cewek di sekolahnya, sekarang betul-betul menjadikan Aichi sebagai kekasihnya. Ia betul-betul mencintai Aichi sekarang. Tubuhnya, hatinya, semua yang ada pada Aichi hanya milik Kai Toshiki.

"Kau lihat sendiri aku ada tugas," ujar Kai―dingin seperti biasa―sembari mengisyaratkan Aichi untuk melirik ke layar laptopnya. Aichi mengerucut bibirnya kesal. Selalu saja, Kai mengutamakan tugas sekolahnya dibandingkan apapun. Sepertinya Kai calon _workerholic_.

Namun sesaat kemudian Aichi menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Kai dan berbisik sangat pelan. "Hm, apa kau setega itu membiarkan aku 'lapar', hm? Tubuhku lapar akan sentuhanmu, isi lubang ketatku dengan milikmu,"

Kai meneguk ludahnya pelan, berharap murid lainnya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya karena bisikan Aichi. Sial, sekarang si manis itu mulai bermain _dirty-talk_ padanya. Ia menjadi terangsang, secara instan. Bahkan otaknya pun tak mau menuruti Kai untuk terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia harus menyetubuhi Aichi, sekarang. Memenuhi hasratnya.

"Baiklah,"

Senyum Aichi mengembang begitu didengarnya Kai menurut padanya. Aichi pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kai lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Aichi dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat semua lelaki di kelas Kai jadi salah tingkah.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Bruk.

"Uph―uungh..." desah Aichi pelan begitu tubuhnya ditindih dan dicium Kai dengan beringas. Pintar sekali mereka, sudah berani untuk bercinta di sekolah. Memanfaatkan satu tempat yang paling aman di bagian sekolah, sangat sepi sampai aman sekali bagi mereka untuk―

"Aaakh―uhh..." desahan si _bluenette_ kembali meluncur begitu dirasakannya lidah Kai mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk mendominasi isinya. Suara-suara liur mereka yang bercampur pun terdengar. Tak jarang saliva mereka mengalir di sudut bibir, tapi keduanya tak peduli.

"Ahh, hahh... Kai―umpph!" Mereka terus berciuman, saling lumat-melumat, bertukar saliva. Menikmati satu sama lain. Kini tangan Kai yang menganggur mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam rok seragam Aichi dan meremas-remas sesuatu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam empunya. Sontak Aichi langsung menjerit kenikmatan.

"Hyaa―aahhh! K-Kau memang―haah, nakal... Kai-_kun_, ahh!" suara Aichi terputus-putus karena desahannya sendiri begitu remasan Kai pada genitalnya di bawah sana semakin membrutal. Nikmat. Semua ini memang nikmat. Wajah Aichi yang merona merah dan menatap Kai dengan sayu salah satu buktinya. Si brunet, yang sedari tadi memasang wajah dingin, menyeringai melihat iblis kecilnya dibawah sana mengerang dan mendesah nikmat atas perlakuannya.

_Well_, atap sekolah memang tempat bagus untuk bercinta. Selain―sangat―jarang ada murid yang berlalu lalang di pintu menuju atap sekolah, dan hanya murid tertentu yang punya kunci ke atap, salah satunya adalah Kai yang merupakan murid berprestasi dan dipilih menjadi ketua organisasi kecil sekolahnya.

"Berbalik," bisik Kai pelan tepat di telinga Aichi, membuat si empunya sedikit bergetar karena suara bariton beratnya yang begitu seksi menggemah di pendengarannya. Aichi mengerti, dengan terengah-engah, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya seperti apa yang kekasihnya minta. Lagipula ini jam istirahat, mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk _foreplay_ sebelum masuk ke inti. Jadi―

"Ah... hah... hah..." nafas Aichi terengah-engah. Ia menunggingkan pantatnya menggoda Kai yang di belakang sana sedang menyibak roknya dan membuka celana dalamnya. Ya, ia tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan sekarang.

Sedangkan Kai dibelakang sana sedang memandangi liang kekasihnya yang sudah berapa kali ia masuki kemarin-kemarin. Lubang yang selalu memanjakan dan mengantarkannya pada surga duniawi. Kedua tangan Kai kini mencengkram pantat Aichi dan meremasnya pelan membuat si empunya mendesah nikmat.

"Hyaaa―haah, nggh... Kai-_kun_..." Aichi meracau pelan begitu dirasakannya benda tak bertulang yang basah mulai bermain-main pada lubang anusnya. Itu lidah kekasihnya. Ah, ternyata Kai masih berbaik hati untuk tidak menggenjotnya langsung tanpa penetrasi. Si _bluenette_ terus melenguh nikmat saat lidah Kai dengan mahirnya mempersiapkan lubang merah muda miliknya itu.

"Nggh―sudah-aah, ce-cepat masukan milikmu yang besar itu―uuhhh, a-aku sudah tidak tahan," rengek Aichi sudah tidak sabar meminta Kai menghentikan penetrasinya dan langsung mencumbu tubuhnya. Si brunet pun menuruti apa mau orang yang sudah menjabat menjadi kekasihnya ini, ia langsung membuka celana seragam sekolahnya dan _boxer_ tanpa melepasnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya yang sudah dinanti-nantikan Aichi.

"Uuhh..." Aichi melenguh pelan begitu dirasakannya kepala kejantanan kekasihnya mulai menyentuh bibir liangnya dibawah sana, yang berkedut-kedut minta segera diisi. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Kai langsung mendorong masuk seluruh kejantanannya sampai tertanam di dalam lubang anus Aichi.

"Aaaakh! Haah..." Aichi menjerit kencang, diantara rasa nyeri karena lubangnya terkoyak, juga nikmat karena sekarang ia merasakan kehangatan dan kenikmatan tiada tara. "Uuhh, K-Kai-_kun_... hah, be-bergeraklah... Cepaaat..."

Sepertinya si iblis kecil satu itu banyak maunya, tapi Kai tak peduli. Toh apa yang Aichi inginkan juga menjadi keinginannya. Langsung saja ia menyodokkan kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Menikmati detik-detik penyatuan mereka.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

"HUWAAA, PROPOSALNYA KETINGGALAAAN!"

Teriak Daigo di ruangannya sendiri seperti orang sarap. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang lupa membawa proposal penting mengenai _study-tour_ siswa sekolah _Nethelbell_ yang harusnya akan dibahas nanti siang―jam pelajaran terakhir lebih tepatnya―. Dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat pertama. Ia terus mondar-mandir di ruangan kerjanya sendiri seperti penguin yang kehilangan mamanya.

"Duh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku pulang saja sekarang dan mengambil proposal itu? Ta-Tapi nanti aku ada jam mengajar, tidak bisa pergi! Atau bagaimana aku bilang pada guru untuk menunda rapatnya sampai besok? Tidaak, bagaimana dengan kepercayaan mereka padaku sebagai guru baru disini! _Come' on_, Daigo, pikir―"

_Tok Tok_

Daigo yang sedang asyik berdebat dengan pemikirannya pun melirik pelan ke arah pintu ruangannya yang diketuk dari luar. Dan langsung saja Daigo pucat pasi. "Ba-Bagaimana kalau itu guru atau kepala sekolah yang datang untuk menagih proposalnya!? Aaargh, kau memang bodoh sekali, Daigo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!? A-Ah, yang penting aku harus pikirkan alasan bagus nanti,"

Dengan langkah tidak niat, Daigo pun berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya dan mengambil _remote_ untuk membuka pintu _automatic_ ruangannya.

Ctik.

Clap.

Pintu bewarna abu-abu itu pun terbuka dan Daigo sudah siap kalau dibalik pintu itu adalah kepala sekolah ataupun guru―

"E-Eh!? _Dear_? Apa yang―" Daigo tak mampu menahan rasa keterkejutannya begitu tahu sosok dibalik pintu itu ternyata adalah kekasihnya―Eh, ralat, tunangannya.

Pertama, Daigo lega karena itu bukan kepala sekolah atau guru yang datang padanya untuk menagih proposal. Kedua, Daigo yang sudah tiga jam lewat dua puluh menit tidak melihat Leon sangat senang dengan kehadirannya disini sekarang.

Leon tak menjawab, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya dengan langkah cepat sebelum pintu _automatic_ itu tertutup kembali. Ia berjalan sampai berhadapan dengan Daigo. Langsung saja Leon melempar sebuah amplop coklat besar, tepat di muka tunangannya.

Plak.

"Aakh! H-hei, ada apa, _Dear_?" protes Daigo karena begitu Leon datang sudah langsung menghadiahinya dengan lemparan indah di mukanya, cukup sakit malahan. Leon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar keluhan bodoh pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Itu proposalmu yang ketinggalan, Bodoh..." ujar Leon pelan, dengan nada ekstra menusuk dan penuh penekanan. Daigo yang mendengar itu―bukannya bergidik ketakutan―malah memasang ekspresi wajah terharu.

"K-Kau mengantarkannya... untukku?" tanya Daigo begitu mendramatis dan penuh penghayatan sampai si pirang _speechless_ di tempat. Gengsi, Leon hanya membuang mukanya dingin.

"Menurutmu?"

Daigo yang tadi memasang ekspresi norak dengan tambahan bling-bling di sekitarnya pun berdehem dan tersenyum penuh arti. Leon sengaja datang kemari untuk mengantarkan proposal itu untuknya. Ah, ternyata si dingin Leon sudah mudah ia lunakan, hm? Daigo pun meletakan proposalnya di meja dan kemudian menghampiri Leon yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya, membuang muka.

Gyut.

"A-Akh, hei mau apa kau―"

"Terima kasih, _Dear_..." bisik Daigo lembut, mengeratkan pelukan kasih sayangnya untuk tunangan kesayangannya itu. Leon membulatkan matanya, ―lagi-lagi―Daigo memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan, penuh dengat kehangatan. Dan kehangatan itu bagaikan air menjalar ke tubuh si pirang yang dingin ini.

"S-Sama-sama..." balas Leon pelan, sejujurnya senang dipeluk seperti ini oleh Daigo. Ia suka tubuhnya dihangatkan oleh pemuda yang dulunya sangat ia benci itu. Daigo mengusap punggung Leon pelan sebelum ia melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhmu? Sudah baikan?" tanya si _honey-brown_ dengan nada penuh keprotektifan tinggi. Sekalipun ia senang tunangannya itu datang, tapi ia tidak boleh egois. Daigo tahu kalau kemarin tubuh Leon mengalami kejadian yang fatal, dan seharusnya si pirang masih beristirahat sekarang, bukan bela-belain pergi ke sekolah untuk―

"Ya, sudah tidak sakit," jawab Leon dengan raut wajah datarnya, seperti biasa. Daigo menghela nafas lega, syukurlah kalau orang yang begitu dicintainya itu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kemudian si _honey-brown _mengambil _remote control_ di meja kerjanya dan mengunci pintu ruangannya dengan alat itu.

Click.

"Hng?" Leon memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Daigo mengunci pintu ruangannya? Tapi sesaat kemudian Leon merasakan firasat buruk begitu Daigo kembali menghampirinya, dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Uph!"

Terlambat, bibir ranumnya diserang oleh ciuman si _brown-hair_. Leon membulatkan matanya kaget, baru saja ia ingin meronta minta dilepas, tapi sesaat kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau gerakan kedua tangannya terkunci, oleh satu tangan Daigo yang melingkari pinggang beserta kedua tangannya.

"Akh―Da-Daigo... ummph!"

Bibir mungilnya dikulum ganas oleh Daigo tanpa ampun, seiring tubuh keduanya yang perlahan-lahan mundur tanpa arah sampai menabrak dinding, dengan posisi Leon yang dihimpit diantara tunangannya dan dinding ruangan tersebut.

"Bibirmu manis, _Dear_... Sama sepertimu, sampai-sampai aku menjadi ketagihan untuk terus mengkulumnya," bisik Daigo pelan begitu ciuman pertama mereka di hari itu selesai. Leon hanya terengah-engah, entah kenapa tenaganya menjadi hilang karena ciuman tadi.

"Engh..." si pirang berwajah cantik itu melenguh pelan begitu sekarang wajah tunangannya bersembunyi di ceruk lehernya, mengesap harum khas tubuh Leon.

"Kau ingat 'kan masih punya hutang ciuman denganku?" bisik Daigo dengan suara _bass_ lembutnya, tepat di telinga kanan Leon, dan empunya hanya mampu bergetar menahan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, hanya dengan bisikan Daigo padanya.

"Ngh, tidak tahu," sahut Leon sedikit ketus, menyadari kalau wajahnya mulai memanas. Daigo terkekeh kecil mendengar itu, setidaknya melihat sifat Leon yang egois begitu sudah membuktikan kalau anak satu itu baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang.

"_Fine, fine_. Kalau begitu nanti tambah 10%, ya? Hahahaha!"

"Ck, Daigo! Dasar hantu maniak ciuman, lepaskan aku!" maki si pirang kesal lalu memberontak kecil sampai Daigo melepaskannya. Dan lagi-lagi tawa Daigo pecah karena kelakuan konyol tunangan kesayangannya itu. Tapi si _brown-hair_ belum mau menunda kejahilannya dan sekarang malah mencubit-cubit pipi Leon sampai pemiliknya ngambek habis-habisan.

Memang,

Kalau cinta baru berbuah itu manisnya bukan main...

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Siang ini begitu terik, sampai-sampai ruang kelas ber-AC di _Nethelbell_ pun tak cukup kuat untuk menahan panasnya siang dari luar sana. Di salah satu kelas, beberapa murid tampak mengipas-ngipas tubuh mereka dengan apapun yang mereka punya, entah itu sebuah buku, atau kipas yang sengaja dibawah dari rumah. Asalkan mereka bisa mengusir rasa panas yang menjalar di tubuh dan menghentikan buliran keringat yang perlahan mengucur dari pori-pori tubuh mereka.

Bagaimana pun panas yang mereka hadapi sekarang, semua itu tidak akan menghentikan konsentrasi mereka ke layar LCD yang berada di depan kelas, juga seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Mereka murid _Nethelbell_, anggap saja murid-murid pintar yang terpilih. Jadi panas begini saja, sih, harusnya kecil.

Tapi tidak bagi satu orang.

Bukan, bukannya ia terkonsentrasi pada panas yang menerpa tubuhnya. Tapi ia juga tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. Lalu apa?

Ctek.

Dan sekarang ia justru mematahkan pensil batang yang ada di genggamannya menjadi dua bagian, entah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak. Iris merahnya terlihat kosong, atau lebih tepatnya penuh dengan kegelapan. Fokus pikirannya tidak kepada teriknya matahari, maupun guru yang tengah menerangkan di kelasnya. Lagipula kedua hal itu tidak penting dalam hidupnya.

"Manusia Lumpur itu... Beraninya dia menyentuh propertiku," bisiknya pelan, sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya saja tak bisa mendengarnya. Bisikan penuh penekanan dan kata menusuk itu ia lontarkan untuk seseorang, yang tidak berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

Ia yang selalu mengawasi sesosok yang ia cintai di sekolah ini bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu. Orang yang ia cintai bermanja, orang yang ia cintai mendesah nikmat, orang yang ia cintai berkata cinta... tapi sayangnya, semua itu bukan untuk Ren. Bukan untuk Suzugamori Ren, yang sekarang sedang menatap nyalang pensil malang yang sudah terbelah dua oleh tangan kosongnya.

Hatinya sakit, dan diselimuti dendam mendalam. Dendam pada orang bernama Kai Toshiki di sekolah ini. Yang ia maksudkan dengan julukan 'Manusia Lumpur' itu. Di negeri tempat Ren berada, dia adalah pangeran yang begitu sempurna. Ia pangeran yang menembus kekuatan ruang dan waktu, bisa mengendalikan apapun, bisa memiliki apapun.

Ia yang sempurna itu, kenapa harus kalah dengan manusia biasa untuk merebut Necro? Ia tak habis pikir. Ren tahu, kalau Necro tidak akan bisa hidup kalau tidak ia kembalikan ke negeri tempat dimana Necro berada seharusnya, yaitu negeri yang Ren cap kuno ini. Tapi ia begitu sakit begitu tahu Necro-nya sudah mencintai orang lain.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Manusia Lumpur itu, Necro? Harusnya... harusnya kau mencintai aku! Suzugamori Ren, orang yang sudah membuatmu hidup! Orang yang sudah mengaliri nafas dan kehidupan pada dirimu! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dibandingkan aku, kau lebih memilih Lumpur itu!? Kenapa!?'_ teriak Ren dalam hatinya. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Dan ia tidak mau hal yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya direbut orang lain.

Memang untuk sesaat Ren menjadi sangat kesal, dengki, juga dendam. Hatinya serasa berdenyut-denyut ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa sakitnya. Tapi kemudian, Ren terdiam. Lalu ia tersenyum mengerihkan,

'_Tapi tenang saja... Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Aku sudah punya alat bagus agar kau kembali padaku, Necro...'_ Pikiran Ren seperti diambang kewarasan. Ia begitu terobsesi pada cintanya sampai-sampai hati dan pikirannya menjadi gelap. Ia begitu tergila-gila pada cintanya sampai mengorbankan apapun.

'_...Kakak-mu, pion bagus agar kau akan kembali padaku. Lihat saja Manusia Lumpur, aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku!'_

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Aichi berjalan pulang sekolah dengan riangnya. Rok hitam miliknya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya yang mulai berjingkrat-jingkrat seperti anak kecil. Tapi beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihatnya tidak menilai si _bluenette _sebagai orang yang kelainan atau apa, ia justru menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

Tapi, tunggu. Sendirian?

Ya, Aichi berjalan pulang sendirian, tanpa kekasihnya yang beberapa jam yang lalu nekat menyetubuhi dirinya di sekolah. Kai bilang ada urusan rapat mengenai kegiatan _Study-tour_ yang waktu itu. Saat ditanya Aichi ingin menunggu atau apa, tentu saja anak berparas manis dan berperilaku nakal itu memilih untuk pulang. Dengan alasan bosan kalau menunggu rapat sendirian.

Aichi terus berjingkrat dengan riangnya menuju rumah Kai―yang sekarang juga menjadi rumahnya―. Tapi sejujurnya pulang bukanlah tujuan utama Aichi sekarang. Insting hebat tubuhnya menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengamati dan mengikutinya. Si _bluenette_ tahu persis ada yang mengikutinya, sekarang.

_Stalker_, huh? Sepertinya ia mulai punya penggemar sampai-sampai membuntutinya diam-diam.

'_Kh, teruslah membuntutiku, Brengsek. Sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan tempat sepi, kuhabisi kau!'_ pikir Aichi lalu tertawa dalam hati. Ya, itu tujuannya sekarang. Mencari tempat yang bagus untuk langsung menghajar orang yang berani membuntutinya diam-diam sekarang.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian sosok Aichi terpisah dari keramaian kota, sampai ke daerah perumahan Kai yang memang cukup sepi. Tapi banyak penghuninya, kok. Walau kalau di siang bolong seperti ini terlihat begitu damai dan tentram. Hanya suara-suara anjing peliharaan menggonggong atau kicauan burung di dahan pohon.

Blash.

Sampai di tempat yang Aichi tunggu-tunggu, ia langsung menebas tas sekolahnya tanpa melemparnya. Dan karena pengaruh kekuatan ganda yang ia miliki, tebasan tadi menimbulkan gelombang angin yang sangat dahsyat dan langsung saja menghantam sebuah pohon, yang Aichi tahu ada _stalker_ di atas dahannya.

Syut.

Benar dugaan Aichi, sesosok pemuda turun dari dahan akhirnya menampakan sosoknya pada Aichi.

Tap.

"Heeh, ternyata kau tahu aku disana. Hebat sekali," puji orang itu sedikit berbasa-basi lalu bertepuk tangan. Hanya saja hal itu tidak bisa membodohi Aichi. Kini Necro menatap sosok yang cukup familiar di penglihatannya itu dengan tatapan mencekam.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku, Tuan _Stalker_?" tanya Aichi, dengan sedikit sindiran di akhir kalimatnya. Figur itu menghentikan tepuk tangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya terlihat tenang, sekalipun tadi ia nyaris mati kalau tebasan angin yang Aichi ciptakan mengenai tubuhnya telak.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok," sahutnya terlihat tenang lalu berkacak pinggang. "...Aku hanya tertarik padamu, ya sedikit..." tambahnya lalu tertawa garing. Aichi menautkan alisnya tenang, yang sebenarnya alibi untuk mendapatkan waktu agar bisa membaca pikiran orang aneh dihadapannya ini.

"Kau ingin apa dariku?" tanya Aichi kemudian. Setelah berhasil membaca pikiran orang itu―walau cukup sulit karena orang itu tampak tenang dengan serangan Aichi tadi―, ia berhasil menyimpulkan kalau sosok berambut pirang dihadapannya ini ingin―

"Mencari tahu tentang dirimu, Necro..."

―memata-matai sosok aslinya, _Necroxirmus_.

Aichi sedikit terkejut. Jadi sosok yang sempat ia temui di sekolah Kai beberapa hari yang lalu itu juga tahu sosok aslinya? Maksudnya, sosok _Necroxirmus_ miliknya. Sedikitnya Aichi agak takut kalau sosok dihadapannya ini―memang―membahayakan.

"Kalau tidak salah, namamu Taishi Miwa?" tanya Aichi pelan masih tidak mengubah posisi berdirinya sekarang. Sosok beriris _silver_ itu membulatkan matanya pelan, terlihat senang.

"Ah, kau masih mengingat namaku ternyata, aku senang sekali!" seru Miwa lalu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di saku jaket merah mudanya. Aichi memutar bola matanya bosan. Oke, sepertinya sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu tampak seperti manusia biasa. Kalaupun Miwa membocorkan rahasia sosoknya, memang ada yang percaya padanya?

Berita soal _Necroxirmus_ hanya 1% manusia di dunia yang tahu, karena dirahasiakan dari publik dan media masa zaman itu. Dan mungkin sosok bernama Taishi Miwa di hadapannya ini salah satunya? "Pulang sana, aku tidak suka dibuntuti oleh orang sepertimu," sindir Aichi dengan seringai khasnya.

Miwa terdiam. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh pulang sebelum menambah informasi untuk bosnya, Mutsuki Jun. Dan sekarang pun, tidak mungkin ia langsung mundur hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir manis Necro. "Oh, jangan mengusirku begitu, Necro... Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang sebentar?"

"Pergi atau aku akan menghabisimu, disini..." potong Aichi dengan nada penuh penekanan, kelihatannya tidak main-main untuk membunuh Miwa di tempat itu, sekarang juga. Si pirang terkekeh kecil, memandang Aichi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," sahut Miwa justru menantang balik. Aichi mengernyit dahinya kesal, berani sekali orang ini menantangnya langsung. Tidak tahukah ia barusan menantang siapa? Tahu suasana di sekitar mendukung―tidak seorang makhluk awam lewat―, Aichi pun merubah wujudnya.

Miwa terdiam di tempat, memperhatikan perubahan tubuh manusia monster yang barusan ia tantang. Tiga pasang cambukan hitam besar mulai keluar dari punggung mungilnya yang sebetulnya sekuat besi, iris biru Aichi menajam seperti mata carnivora kebanyakan.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Aichi sembari melayangkan cambuk-cambuk hitam dari punggungnya, ke arah orang bernama Miwa itu. Sosok berambut pirang itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata pun menghindar dan berbalik menyerang sang _Necroxirmus._

Blar.

Cambukan tadi mengenai permukaan aspal tempat dimana Miwa berdiri lalu mengeluarkan suara ledakan. Aichi langsung melihat ke atas, tempat dimana Miwa menghindar. Pemuda berjaket merah muda itu menciptakan gelombang-gelombang merah pekat di tangannya, sampai sebuah tongkat hitam runcing muncul di tangannya.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Necro..." ujar Miwa dengan tatapannya yang berubah menjadi sadistik, menyeringai lebar lalu melayangkan tongkat hitamnya tadi ke arah Aichi sampai sinar listrik muncul dari ujungnya.

Bzit.

"Akh!" Tadinya niat menangkal dengan cambuk-cambuk hitam di punggungnya, tapi sepertinya Aichi terlalu meremehkan. Listrik aneh bewarna merah pekat itu berhasil menembus cambuknya dan menyerang tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, kau tentu pernah mendengar 'Sihir Hitam', 'kan? Dan sepertinya tubuhmu lemah dengan _Black Magic_, Necro..." ujar Miwa dengan seringai pemuh kemenangannya, ia menambahkan aliran listrik dari tongkatnya untuk melumpuhkan sosok monster yang sedang ia hadapi itu. Aichi mendecih, rupanya ia terlalu meremehkan. Sosok dihadapannya ini pengguna sihir hitam rupanya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Brengseeeek!" teriak Aichi lalu memperkuat cambuk-cambuk hitam punggungnya.

Ctang.

"A-Apa!?" Miwa terkejut begitu Necro berhasil menangkal sihirnya kali ini―sekalipun Miwa sudah memperkuat bobotan sihirnya. Iris _silver_nya tercengang melihat cambuk-cambuk hitam yang bergerak di punggung Aichi kini bertambah besar, hitam dan sangat pekat.

Dan sekarang iris _silver_-nya bertubrukan dengan iris biru Aichi yang menatap nyalang padanya. "Rasakan ini, Sialan!" teriak Aichi lalu melayangkan keempat cambuk dari punggungnya dengan cepat ke arah Miwa yang masih melayang diatas sana.

"Ck, tidak akan!" seru Miwa lalu kembali mengeluarkan aliran-aliran listrik dari tongkatnya, sayangnya ia terlambat untuk―

Blar.

―menangkal serangan Aichi. Dua cambuk milik Necro berhasil menyerang tongkat besarnya―bahkan mematahkannya―, sedangkan duanya lagi langsung membanting tubuh Miwa ke tanah, dengan keras tentunya.

Prak.

"AAAARGHH!"

Darah segar termuntahkan dari mulut Miwa begitu tubuhnya menghantam aspal dengan keras. Aichi menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat itu. Ia tidak mau diremehkan, ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang lebih hebat darinya!

"Rasakan itu, Tuan_ Stalker_! Dan sebagai bonus, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" seru Aichi kini melayangkan tubuhnya, berhubung sosok monsternya memang memiliki kuasa untuk mengendalikan gravitasi. Ia sudah bersiap dengan cambuk-cambuk hitam handalannya untuk meremukkan tulang-tulang Miwa sekarang juga.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Cklek.

"Hah, lelahnya..." ujar Daigo begitu memasuki rumah tunangannya, tempat dimana ia _stay-home_ sekarang. Leon yang menyusul Daigo untuk masuk hanya terdiam, memasang wajah datar khasnya. Dan kemudian si pirang pun menutup pintu rumahnya.

Blam.

"Dear, nanti mau makan malam di luar, hm? Aku baru saja menemukan tempat _Dinner_ yang bagus di daerah sini, lho~" tawar Daigo dengan senyum jahilnya begitu meletakan tas kerjanya, di meja baca. Ya, jangan mengherankan, karena memang rumah Leon tidak memiliki ruang tamu atau ruang tengah hanya sekedar untuk duduk bersantai. Begitu memasuki rumah saja sudah seperti memasuki sebuah perpustakaan.

"_Whatever_..." balas Leon dingin sembari membuka mantel putih kesayangannya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu. Belum sempat membalikan tubuhnya, kini si violet rasakan tubuhnya dipeluk erat dari belakang.

"_Dear_, kau tidak akan marah 'kan kalau aku memintamu untuk bercerita tentang dirimu, hm? Maksudku, tentang sosok aslimu ini, aku penasaran..." ujar si _honey-brown_ sembari menghirup aroma _mint _dari helaian pirang milik tunangannya. Leon tak terkejut, sudah sewajarnya Daigo sebagai tunangannya menanyakan mengenai pribadi dirinya. Karena lambat-cepat pun si pemilik butir violet itu pasti akan menceritakannya pada Daigo.

"Hng, tidak... Asalkan kau tidak bertanya yang macam-macam," balas Leon, dengan suara lembut sampai-sampai Daigo terkaget-kaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya jarang sekali si pirang berkata romantis dan lembut padanya, sekalipun sekarang Leon sudah mau mengakui Daigo sebagai tunangannya.

"Ehehe, tidak, tidak akan. Aku janji," sahut Daigo melepas pelukannya lalu membuat tanda _peace_ di tangan kanannya.

Leon terdiam, ia berjalan satu dua langkah menuju meja bacanya. "Sebelum itu, kau mau lihat sosok asliku?" tanya Leon, sangat yakin untuk ini. Tidak mungkin ia berlama-lama menyembunyikannya dari Daigo, bukan?

"Eh!?" raut wajah Daigo berubah menjadi anak kecil yang ditawari lolipop warna-warni. "Be-Benarkah!? Tentu saja aku mau!"

Leon sedikit _speechless_ melihat wajah Daigo yang berbinar penuh harap disertai _screentone_ norak, sepertinya senang betul ditawari melihat sosok asli Xirmus. "Baiklah,"

Syut.

Dan sekarang iris coklat Daigo membulat kaget seiring cambuk-cambuk putih bercahaya muncul di punggung Leon. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Leon memang bukan manusia biasa. Dan sekarang dilihatnya iris violet Leon sedikit menajam, seperti mata predator kebanyakan.

"Kau terkejut, huh?" tanya Leon sedikit angkuh. Bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia menampakan wujudnya, di hadapan tunangannya. Dan ia sudah siap kalau-kalau Daigo berkomentar yang macam-macam pada wujud mengerihkannya ini―

"Ya, kau cantik..."

Leon membulatkan matanya kaget. Cantik? Sosok monsternya ini dikatai cantik? Ah, mungkin Daigo hanya ingin menggodanya saja. Iris violetnya yang menajam pun menatap ke arah Daigo. Dan sekarang Leon mesti berpikir dua kali kalau menanggapi pujian Daigo tadi hanya candaan belaka.

Si _brown-hair_ tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Juga kedua pipinya yang Leon yakin muncul semburat merah. "Kau... cantik sekali, kau seperti malaikat dengan benda putih di punggungmu itu, keren..." tambah Daigo masih terpesona layaknya melihat bidadari turun dari kahyangan.

Dan sekarang giliran Leon yang tersipu malu. Habisnya ia tidak mengira kalau Daigo akan memujinya terang-terangan seperti ini. "Ah, aku semakin mencintaimu saja, _Dear_..." ujar Daigo kemudian, tersenyum lembut. Lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Leon dan memeluknya, yang masih bersosok Xirmus.

"_Dear_, nanti kau akan menceritakannya padaku, 'kan? Tentang bagaimana asalmu, hm?" tanya Daigo dengan suara lembut, selembut pelukannya pada tubuh tunangannya. Leon terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian ia membalas memeluk Daigo.

"Ya, tentu saja..."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik jendela rumah mereka yang tak tertutupi tirai gorden, tampak seseorang yang sedang menatap sosok Leon. Maksudnya, sosok Xirmus-nya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

―**NECROXIRMUS****―**

―**To Be Continued****―**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Haloooo! Ini dia chapter 10, nggak nyangka ya sudah sampai chapter 10, hahahaha. Padahal author yang ngebuat tapi sampai nggak nyadar sudah sampai chapter segini. Apa ceritanya ngeboring? Gomen ya kalau ceritanya ngebosenin, mohon maaf banget, hehehe. Oiya, di chapter ini nggak ada yang protes kan karena lemon-nya kepotong? Hehehehe, author sudah lama enggak nulis lemon, jadi ya begitu, deh, pastinya kurang hot―atau bahkan enggak hot sama sekali―, padahal tiap hari sering nyari penpik rate M buat dibaca *ketahuan-bejat*

Author yang hampir lupa soal superanatural fanfic ini pun mulai memunculkan sosok 'asli' Necro (Aichi) di chapter ini, dan bahkan sosok Xirmus (Leon) juga, hahaha. Sosok mereka sebetulnya sama kok, hanya beda warna cambuk mereka. Kalau Aichi itu hitam, kalau Leon itu putih. Tapi efeknya beda, lihat saja di chapter depan kayak apa, hohohohoho *diketok-panci*

Hayo tebak, siapa tuh yang ngintip-ngintip sosok asli Leon? Yang benar dikasih hadiah, lho *kedip-kedip-gaje*

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Bluegirl02. Reini, Shiranui, Watanabe Mayuyu, Crucraker, Koteul, Wenda, Yuuyuuyuu, Yun Mei Ho, Rafa'Ranmaru, Snowy Coyote, Kiriyu Natsume, Rikagii Fujiyama, Laruku Tsuyumu, Springers, Aichi Marronver, and YOU :*

* * *

Yah, sekian dulu perjumpaan kita. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membaca, ya. Semua saran, masukan, kritikan, komentar kalian bakal ditampung dengan senang hati, hahahaha XDD Awas kalau review sedikit, update-nya lama-lamain, nih *bercanda* X3

Regards,

Hyucchi / IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane.


	11. Necro Capitel 11: Meet The Devil

―_Tahukah kamu tentang 'Necroxirmus Project', yaitu proyek percobaan untuk membuat manusia berkuatan ganda yang gagal 200 tahun yang lalu? Proyek itu tidak gagal, melainkan ditindaklanjutkan di masa depan 800 tahun kemudian dan berhasil. Proyek itu kini melahirkan seorang 'manusia brutal' ke masa sekarang.―_

* * *

.

.

.

"_Dear_, nanti kau akan menceritakannya padaku, 'kan? Tentang bagaimana asalmu, hm?" tanya Daigo dengan suara lembut, selembut pelukannya pada tubuh tunangannya. Leon terdiam sesaat, tapi kemudian ia membalas memeluk Daigo.

"Ya, tentu saja..."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik jendela rumah mereka yang tak tertutupi tirai gorden, tampak seseorang yang sedang menatap sosok Leon. Maksudnya, sosok Xirmus-nya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Necroxirmus**

.

Necro Capitel 11.

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi (IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane).

.

**C**ardfight! Vanguard Not Ours.

.

**R**ate: **M.**

.

**P**airing: KaiPsyAichi, _minor_ DaigoLeon, RenAichi, RenKoutei, and another pairing (still secret).

.

**G**enre(s): Romance, Mistery, Crime, A bits Angsty.

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU, Non-Canon, Misstypo, Fail Romance, Little Lime, Yaoi,Shounen-Ai, and all.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE.**

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die :p**

.

.

_Enjoy reading~_

.

.

* * *

Aichi menatap nyalang ke arah bawah, dimana ada tubuh pemuda yang terbaring tak berdaya disana. Keadaannya jauh dari kata baik, figur bersurai pirang itu baru saja memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya karena hantaman keras, yang bahkan sampai membuatnya terpelanting ke tanah hingga retak.

Aichi menyeringai sadis. "Rasakan itu, Tuan_ Stalker_! Dan sebagai bonus, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" katanya tanpa peduli apapun lagi. Cambuk-cambuk hitam di punggungnya pun mulai bergerak lincah, kemudian memanjang dan menghampiri Miwa.

Miwa, dengan pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur, melihat ke arah atas, dimana Aichi yang masih melayang menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Juga cambuk-cambuk hitam yang mulai menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. _'Tidak, aku tidak... aku tidak akan mati disini, aku tidak boleh mati sebelum keinginan Jun-sama tercapai!'_

"Ugh..." Miwa berusaha menggerakan badannya―entah berniat menghindar atau menangkis serangan Aichi―. Namun sudah jelas gerakannya kalah cepat, ia sudah terperanga begitu jarak cambuk itu dengan wajahnya tinggal sepuluh senti saja, sebelum―

TRANG.

―seseorang muncul dan menangkis cambuk Aichi dengan tongkat hitam yang ada di tangannya. Aichi membulatkan matanya syok, siapa lagi sekarang? Sosok berambut abu-abu kelam itu menangkis serangannya dengan muda sekali. Cambuk-cambuk hitam itu kembali ke punggung Aichi.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian," katanya dengan senyum tenang. Membuat Aichi semakin geram saja melihatnya. Orang ini, ia kenal betul siapa. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya. "Tapi dia propertiku, aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati sebelum ia memberiku apa yang kuinginkan,"

Miwa membulatkan mata peraknya. _'S-Suara ini, suara ini... Jun-sama...'_

"Menyingkir, sebenarnya kalian ini siapa, hah!?" seru Aichi lalu turun kembali ke daratan. Bisa gawat kalau sosoknya yang sedang melayang terlihat oleh orang lain. Manik mata Jun yang begitu lentik pun mengerling senang.

"Kami? Hm, apa kau pernah mendengar Organisasi Akane?" sosok itu malah bertanya balik. Iris biru Aichi yang menajam karena pengaruh perubahan tubuhnya menautkan alisnya tak paham. Akane? Organisasi?

"Aku tak peduli, kalian mengangguku sejak aku bersenang-senang di bumi. Kalian sangat menyebalkan, Dasar Sampah!" teriak Aichi memaki kedua insan yang di matanya tak lebih dari serangga penganggu. Persetan dengan tahunya mereka mengenai sosok aslinya. Sekalipun mereka menangis di media massa, Aichi yakin tak akan ada yang percaya selama ia bisa menjaga wujudnya.

"Oh, apa kau trauma akan seranganku waktu itu? Sayang sekali, itu masih permulaan saja dari apa yang telah kami rencanakan. Aku, Mutsuki Jun, ketua dari Organisasi Akane, pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, dan kau merupakan aset berharga untuk mencapai tujuan kami. Tapi sayangnya, kau masih hijau," kata pemuda bermata lentik itu dengan suara setenang mungkin―namun disisi lain terdengar mencekam.

Sial.

Aichi tahu kalau orang kedua yang muncul dihadapannya ini lebih kuat daripada Miwa. Dulu, saat ia berkencan dengan Kai, ia pernah dikecoh oleh ilusinya saat ia hendak ke toilet. Ilusi itu, ia tahu kalau ilusi ruang dan waktu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk biasa. Bahkan, saat itu Aichi kalah telak darinya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tak peduli pada organisasi tempat kau tinggal, maksudku kalian ini siapa?! Kalian pasti bukan manusia biasa―"

"Setidaknya kami bukan monster sepertimu," potong Jun cepat membuat Aichi tersentak. Lho, kenapa... kenapa hatinya jadi berdenyut sakit begitu dikatai seperti itu? Semua itu, semua itu benar, 'kan? Bahkan ia tak terpikir ide apapun untuk membalas sindiran itu.

Jun tertawa. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengataimu, Necro. Bisa dibilang, kami orang yang datang dari masa depan, masa dimana kau selesai dibuat," jelasnya singkat. Aichi langsung terperanga syok.

'_O-Orang masa depan!? Ba-Bagaimana mungkin bisa__―__se-setelah Creator-ku, ternyata ada orang lain yang... Ta-Tapi tunggu, jangan-jangan mereka bersekongkol,'_ pikir Aichi dalam hatinya. Sepertinya sosok di hadapannya tidak bisa dipandang remeh. Sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindar pertarungan darinya. Ia tidak yakin bisa menang, sihir hitam adalah kelemahan dari dirinya.

Jun kemudian melirik pelan ke arah Miwa yang kesusahan untuk berdiri tanpa niat untuk membantunya. Ia kembali melihat Necro. "Terkejut, hm? Sebagai hadiah atas pertemuan kedua kita, bagaimana kalau kuberi sedikit informasi? Organisasi Akane, tempatku meniti karir, adalah..." katanya terhenti.

Dan kemudian, dapat Aichi lihat seringai menyeramkan sosok itu. "...organisasi kriminal yang paling melejit di masa depan, Zaman Auforhipea. Kami akan menghalalkan segala cara agar tujuan kami tercapai, entah itu membunuh ribuan nyawa manusia, atau menghancurkan satu kota, mencuri barang-barang berharga, dan bahkan..." ia menjedah ucapannya lagi, membuat Aichi sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Membuat uji coba dengan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan," kata itu membuat Aichi terperanga syok. Uji coba? Dengan manusia sebagai objeknya? Tidak, semua itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang begitu mengerikan. Ia tak sanggup mengingatnya. Atau―jangan-jangan dia ada hubungan dengan uji coba Necroxirmus-nya dulu? Apa mungkin?

"Pekerjaanmu hina sekali," ledek Aichi tersenyum kecil, alibi untuk menutupi rasa takutnya akan masa lalu yang kembali menghantuinya. Kenangan buruk itu sungguh menyeramkan, dipaksa meminum larutan yang pahit, ditusuk jarum-jarum aneh di sekujur tubuhnya, direndam berbulan-bulan, ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Jun tersenyum seakan-akan ledekan Aichi adalah pujian. "Tapi aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, dan kini kami mendapat ide untuk membentuk proyek baru, kami akan sangat senang kalau monster sepertimu nanti mau melihatnya," katanya lagi, terdengar ambigu. Aichi mengernyitkan dahinya. Proyek baru? Persetan dengan itu, tapi apa tujuan mereka ke zaman ini? Dan gerak-gerik mereka yang mendekatinya belakangan ini?

Aichi berkeringat dingin. _'Jangan bilang kalau mereka menginginkanku untuk proyek aneh mereka...'_

Jun menghela nafas. "Ya, sudah, mungkin itu dulu yang ingin kukatakan sekarang, aku tak ingin bertarung denganmu," ujarnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miwa yang pada akhirnya berhasil berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang patah.

"U-Ukh, J-Jun-_sama_, maaf..." katanya lemah, dengan penuh penyesalan. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau ia akan kalah terang-terangan dihadapan bosnya. Miwa sungguh menyesal.

"Nanti pulang, aku akan menghukummu, Miwa. Ayo kita pergi," itulah kata terakhir yang Aichi dengar dari mulut Jun, sebelum akhirnya tubuh keduanya diselimuti gelombang hitam dan kemudian menghilang. Aichi pun tak berniat untuk menghentikan atau mengejar mereka. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Jun ada benarnya,

Untuk sekarang, cukup seperti ini saja perkenalan mereka.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

"Tiga hari lagi?"

Kai hanya mengangguk singkat seraya mengangkat roti panggang ke piring. Sudah lama ia tidak sarapan dengan roti, mungkin ia jadi sedikit rindu dengan rasa manisnya roti yang dipanggang. Kemudian Kai membawa dua piring roti panggang yang merupakan sarapannya dengan Aichi hari ini ke meja makan.

"Wah, aku tidak sadar kalau akan secepat itu," komentar Aichi lalu menyeringai kecil melihat Kai yang tampak berantakan. Bagaimana tidak, lagi-lagi Aichi mengerjainya di pagi hari. Pokonya begitu pemuda berparas dingin itu bangun dari tidurnya, ia sudah melenguh dan merasakan benda hangat yang sedang merajarela di selangkahannya.

"Makan sarapanmu," perintah Kai begitu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan ambigu dari Aichi. Si _bluenette_ tertawa mengejek, tapi kemudian ia pun menurut, memakan sarapan buatan kekasihnya.

Aichi terkejut dengan rasa manis yang mulai dikecap lidahnya. "Manisnya, aku suka roti ini, Kai-_kun_!" seru Aichi tampak senang, pandangannya menatap roti panggang isi coklat di genggamannya dengan berbinar. Tanpa sadar Kai pun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya menyukai sarapan buatannya.

"Kalau suka, cepat habiskan lalu mandi, jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah," kata si brunet lalu juga melahap sarapannya. Bedanya, makan Kai jauh lebih cepat. Dalam hitungan detik pun, roti berbentuk persegi itu sudah habis dimakannya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa makan cepat. Entah di rumah atau di sekolah.

Aichi sedikitnya kagum dengan makan kekasihnya yang cepat. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang setengahnya pun belum ditelan. Tapi mendengar kata mandi, iris birunya mengerling nakal. "Kai-_kun_, bagaimana kalau nanti mandi bersama supaya lebih cepat?"

Kai membulatkan matanya, menatap horror ke arah Aichi yang sudah menyeringai iblis. "Kita, 'kan, sesama laki-laki, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, deh," komentarnya lalu dengan cepat memakan roti yang menurutnya manis. Agar ia bisa cepat-cepat mandi dan mengerjai lagi kekasihnya.

Kai merengut, ia tahu Aichi memiliki niat tersembunyi dari kemauannya. "Tak mau," tolaknya dingin. Membuat Aichi hampir tersedak rotinya. Lho, jadi Kai menolaknya, nih?

"Hu―uh, Kai-_kun _jahat! Kau sudah bosan melihat tubuhku?" rengek Aichi meminta penjelasan membuat Kai mengheningkan cipta. Bukannya bosan, justru sebaliknya, ia tidak tahan melihat tubuh seksi kekasihnya. Kai yang dingin dan beku ini tak sanggup menahan nafsu birahinya kalau dengan Aichi.

"Bukan begitu," katanya pelan, lalu masih dengan wajah datar kebanggaannya, Kai pun melangkah menuju wastafel dapur untuk mencuci piring makannya tadi. Aichi memasang wajah senang.

"Lalu, ayo mandi bersama! Lubangku sudah rindu dengan milikmu yang besar ituu~," oh, akhirnya Aichi sendiri yang membuka kedok alibinya. Kai sudah menduga, pasti anak itu meminta bercinta dengan modus mandi bersama. Tapi, walau Kai sangat ingin, ia tidak ingin terlambat sekolah karena asyik menumbukan miliknya ke dalam Aichi.

Jadi―

"Mandi, Aichi. Bukan bercinta," kata Kai, berhasil menolak. Membuat Aichi menggerutu kesal. Pemuda manis itu sudah membaca isi hati Kai dan tahu kalau tidak mau terlambat sekolah merupakan alasan utama Kai menolaknya. Hah, apa boleh buat, akhirnya Aichi mengalah, toh tadi pagi juga sudah sukses mengerjainya, bukan?

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Sesosok figur pemuda tampak menatap malas ke arah layar hologram di hadapannya. Sejak kemarin, ia tidak menemukan perubahan sama sekali dalam proyek kebanggaannya. Entah secara eksternal maupun internal. Sementara bawahan setianya, Taishi Miwa, hanya mampu diam melihat raut wajah bosnya.

Miwa menundukan kepalanya sejenak, wajahnya tampak kesal. _'Andai saja aku tidak cacat seperti ini, andai saja aku lebih kuat, te-tentu saja Jun-sama tidak akan kecewa seperti ini!'_ sergahnya dalam hati. Ia ingin bergerak untuk memata-matai objek penting dari proyek mereka, tapi sayangnya, kondisi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mendukung untuk itu.

Necro lebih kuat dari bayangannya. Lihat, bahkan kedua kakinya sampai patah dan butuh perawatan rutin agar bisa sembuh total. Ya, memang, dengan teknologi zaman depan, luka patah tulang seperti ini saja bisa ditangani hanya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan. Patahnya tulang pun bisa dipulihkan kembali tanpa bersisa cacat sedikit pun.

Tapi...

Bagi Miwa, dua bulan itu lama! Dan kalau seperti ini, bagaimana kepercayaan Jun padanya selama ini? Ia takut dicampakan, ia tidak mau dibuang!

"Miwa..." Diselah-selah frustasi Miwa dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba Jun memanggilnya. Si rambut pirang langsung mengangkat wajahnya, memasang ekspresi seakan-akan ia tidak memikirkan hal apapun.

"Ya, Jun-_sama_?" tanyanya balik, siap dengan apapun permintaan maupun argumen yang akan bosnya lontarkan. Jun yang duduk membelakangi Miwa menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berkata.

"Apa persiapan alat di gereja itu sudah siap? Tiga hari lagi, _study tour_ di sekolah Nethelbell akan dilaksanakan, aku harap segala persiapan sudah beres sebelum mereka tiba," ucapnya dengan nada lesuh, dan Miwa sedikit memucat mendengat itu. Bukan, bukannya ia takut persiapan yang ia buat dengan anak buah lainnya tidak beres, hanya saja... ia takut kalau bosnya terlanjur kecewa padanya.

"Tenang saja, Jun-_sama_, semuanya dalam kendali. Teknologi yang diambil dari kemampuan Emerald di masa depan akan membuat semuanya menjadi praktis, anda tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Miwa masih dalam kekhawatirannya. Dan walau hanya mendengar, kini Jun sadar kalau bawahan setianya itu tampak cemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tinggal mencari Xirmus saja. Biar aku yang mencarinya, kau beristirahatlah," ucapnya dengan senyum lalu membalikan kursinya agar ia bisa melihat sang kaki tangan setia. Ia tahu, kondisi Miwa semakin memburuk. Dan tidak seharusnya sekarang ia tetap berdiri di belakang Jun dan menemaninya.

Miwa membulatkan mata, jadi artinya ia harus duduk manis, sementara bosnya mencari susah payah keluar? Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Jun melakukan itu. "Ja-Jangan, aku bisa mencarinya―"

"Dengan kondisi tubuh mirip rongsokan itu?" potong Jun menyindir. Miwa pun tersentak dan tidak mampu berbicara lagi. Ya, benar, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang babak belur seperti ini, upaya untuk mencari Xirmus pun kecil. Miwa terlihat tak bisa dihandalkan sekarang.

"Cukup turuti perintahku, Miwa. Atau kau ingin cambuk api kemarin kembali menghukummu?" kata Jun terdengar mengancam dan tidak mau menerima toleransi apapun lagi. Baiklah, walau berat hati, akhirnya Miwa mengangguk patuh. Kembali membalikan kursinya ke hadapan layar hologram, senyum menyeramkan terpancar di wajahnya.

'_Tinggal sedikit lagi, upayaku untuk menguasahi segala dimensi dan zaman pun tercapai, aku akan berjaya di abad dan zaman apapun!'_

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

"Ngh..."

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah mobil Lamborghini yang tengah melaju di jalanan Tokyo, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang mengguman nyaman. Tidurnya terlalu nyenyak sejak kemarin malam, sampai akhirnya indera pendengarannya menangkap suara mobil. Lho, memangnya sejak kapan ranjang tidurnya ada _ringtone_ laju mobil?

'_Hah? Sejak kapan aku naik mobil?'_ pikirnya. Jangan-jangan dia diculik? Langsung saja kedua iris violetnya membelalak lebar. Begitu matanya terbuka, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah jalanan kota Tokyo yang bergerak ke belakang.

Kemudian kepalanya membelok ke arah stir mobil, dimana terlihat Daigo sedang menyetir mobil kesayangannya itu. "D-Daigo?" panggilnya pelan sembari mengusap-ngusap matanya. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu langsung meliriknya dengan senang.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun,_ Dear_? Bagaimana tidurmu?" lalu pandangannya kembali terfokuskan ke depan, berhubung ia sedang menyetir. Jangan sampai ia asyik memandangi wajah tunangannya yang baru bangun lalu mobil Lamborghini-nya malah melesat keluar jalan dan tertabrak.

"Kenapa aku naik mobil? Memangnya kita akan kemana?" tanyanya tampak kebingungan. Ia butuh penjelasan. Masa' bangun-bangun sudah di dalam mobil yang melaju kencang. Sedangkan ia masih ingat terakhir kali membuka mata adalah dimana Leon ingin tidur.

Daigo tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja bekerja, ini masih hari Jum'at, lho..." katanya dengan nada super santai. Leon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu kalau ini hari Jum'at, tapi kenapa bangun-bangun ia sudah...

"Tapi, tapi..." Leon sendiri kebingungan mau bertanya bagaimana. Ia terus melirik kiri dan kanan, sampai pandangannya tertujuh pada tubuhnya. Nah, lho, pakaiannya sudah terganti menjadi seragam favoritnya saat bekerja, yaitu setelan putih yang menyerupai jas. Rambutnya juga sedikit basah, tubuhnya pun tak terasa lengket lagi.

Ia menatap tajam ke arah Daigo. "Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini," katanya tajam. Ia menebak kalau kondisi tubuhnya ini setelah mandi. Tapi, ia tidak pernah ingat menyentuh kamar mandi setelah tidur kemarin malam. Daigo bergidik ngeri, tatapan Leon yang mengintimidasinya itu sungguh menyeramkan.

"Te-Tenang, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, kok," sahut Daigo berharap kalau Leon tak akan berperasangka buruk kepadanya. Leon merengut kesal, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Cepat katakan apa maksudnya ini, atau kau akan kutendang dari rumahku!" bentaknya kesal. Sepertinya Daigo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia tak suka itu. Apa sekarang ia mulai berani melakukan lebih padanya selain ciuman dan peluk?

"A-Aish, jangan begitu, dong. Tadi pagi, aku hanya iseng tidak membangunkanmu dan memandikanmu untuk membuatmu kaget, hehehe. Tapi ternyata kau tidak bangun-bangun juga selama aku memandikanmu, jadi langsung kubawah ke dalam mobil saja," jelasnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kini giliran Leon yang membatu di tempatnya duduk. Di-Dia dimandikan? Dimandikan? Itu artinya, pemuda yang dengan seenaknya menjabat menjadi tunangannya itu dengan seenak jidat membuka bajunya, menyentuh tubuhnya, dan―

JREK.

"Aargh! Sa-Sakit! Ampun, _Dear_―a-aku 'kan tidak salah apa-apa, memangnya kenapa dengan memandikanmu, hah?" ringis Daigo dengan tatapan tak berdosanya. Tangan kanan Leon yang sudah bersarang di rambutnya kini semakin menarik helaian coklatnya dengan kencang.

"Huh, kau mau tahu apa salahmu, Brengsek? Kau sudah seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku, dan sekarang kau masih bertanya apa salahmu?" tanya Leon balik dengan nada kelam dan sadis. Oke, tingkat kesabaran Leon sudah minus, ternyata sosok di hadapannya ini betul-betul semakin berani padanya.

"A-Ampun, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, _Dear_. Tolong lepas jambakanmu, aku jadi tidak bisa menyetir, nih..." melasnya meminta pengampunan. Leon menatapnya dengan datar. Sebetulnya ia ingin menjambak rambut coklat yang halus itu sampai putus sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya. Tapi berhubung Daigo sedang menyetir, akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Kumaafkan," tuturnya dingin lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka. Daigo menghela nafas, untung saja rambut kesayangannya itu tidak benar-benar gundul oleh Leon. Walau di dalam hatinya sedang senang setengah mati karena ini pengalaman pertamanya menyentuh tubuh tunangannya itu.

"Ne, _Dear_..."

"Apa lagi?" tanya Leon dengan ketus, tanpa niat untuk memalingkan mukanya ke arah Daigo.

"Lihat, 'kan, kotak coklat yang ada di depanmu?" tanyanya, membuat Leon yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata pun mulai melihat ke arah pangkuannya. Benar, ada kotak―semacam kotak bekal di pangkuannya. Si pirang mengambil kotak makan itu.

"Ini..." belum sempat Leon bertanya, Daigo sudah dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Sarapanmu, tadi 'kan tidak mungkin aku menyuapimu yang sedang tidur, jadi kubawa itu untuk kau makan saat bangun. Ayo sarapan dulu, nanti keburu dingin," kata Daigo perhatian walau pandangan matanya tetap terfokus ke depan. Ia tidak menyadari kalau wajah datar Leon kini mulai muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

Tlek.

Leon membuka kotak berwarna coklat itu, dan ternyata di dalamnya sudah ada sebuah roti bakar yang masih hangat. Entah kenapa, hatinya yang dingin itu berteriak bahagia melihatnya. Sudah sejak Daigo tinggal di rumahnya, ia memang terbiasa memakan sarapan buatan Daigo karena pemuda itu lebih cepat bangun daripada dirinya. Tapi ini... Sekalipun tadi ia sudah melakukan tindakan yang termasuk pelecehan pada Leon, ternyata Daigo masih memikirkan makannya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Daigo yang merasa suara Leon tadi terlalu kecil untuk berucap. Ia tak mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan tunangan kesayangannya itu. Leon merengut kesal, dan tanpa sadar wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kubilang, terima kasih," ulang Leon, kini suaranya lebih tegas dari yang tadi. Mungkin ia gengsi untuk berterima kasih pada orang yang hampir dicap-nya mesum itu. Daigo tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama, _Dear_..." balas Daigo tersenyum tulus.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS__―_

Aichi memasuki kelasnya begitu selesai diantar Kai. Fiuh, untungnya ia tidak datang terlambat. Guru yang mengajar pun belum tiba, hanya saja seluruh murid kelas itu hampir utuh. Dengan langkah santai, 'perempuan' manis satu ini pun berjalan menuju tempatnya duduk. Iris birunya yang lembut melirik ke murid-murid sekitarnya,

"Heh?" sampai pandangannya tertuju pada kursi milik Taishi Miwa yang kosong, Aichi pun menyeringai sadis. "Khihihi, serangan kemarin rupanya memberi pelajaran bagus untuknya, semoga saja ia cepat mati!" umpatnya dengan suara kecil. Ia tahu kalau murid misterius itu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengannya―entah kebetulan atau ia membawa pengaruh sihir hitamnya―.

"Hah, kalau seperti ini, kehidupanku jadi damai..." keluh Aichi kemudian bertopang dagu. Ya, senang, sih, _stalker_ dari masa depan itu sudah berhenti―untuk sementara―membuntutinya. Tapi pemuda berwajah manis ini sebetulnya bosan dengan hidup monoton. Apa mungkin ia sengaja berbuat onar di sekolah saja supaya lebih asyik? Tidak, ia lebih terlihat seperti anak yang cari perhatian dan Aichi tak suka itu.

WHING.

Pintu _automatic_ kelas kembali terbuka, membuat seluruh murid yang telah mengisi ruangan pun memandangi seorang guru―beserta sekretarisnya―masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa murid wanita yang diam-diam mengidolakan guru muda itu pun menjerit tertahan.

"_Morning_, _all_!" sapa guru bersurai coklat itu ramah. Dan murid-murid disana pun menyapanya balik dengan formal. Pandangan Aichi tertuju pada si sekretaris yang berwajah datar, yang sekarang berjalan menuju meja guru untuk meletakan tumpukan kertas yang entah apa itu. Kakak kembarnya, yang kini hanya bisa dipandang Aichi dari kejauhan.

Senyum lembut terukir di wajah Aichi, tidak seperti biasanya yang memasang senyum mengintimidasi. Ia senang melihat Leon yang terlihat sehat-sehat saja, sejujurnya Aichi sudah khawatir setengah mati kemarin-kemarin saat insiden di _cafe_ waktu itu. Tapi sekarang, walau Leon sepertinya menghindari kontak mata dengannya, Aichi sudah bersyukur pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Ia memang masih belum menguak misteri akan perbedaan waktu mereka datang, dimana hal tersebut adalah alasan utama Leon menjauhinya. Tapi cukup seperti ini saja, si _bluenette_ sudah senang. Aichi berharap ia bisa menggali misteri-misteri yang terkubur akan Necroxirmus, lalu suatu hari bisa hidup bahagia dengan Leon, dunianya, juga...

...kekasihnya, Kai Toshiki.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

Klik.

_Aichi, aku ada rapat. Jadi jangan datang ke kelasku._

_Kai._

Aichi cemberut begitu memandangi pesan singkat di ponsel birunya. "Haah, kenapa Kai-_kun_ harus rapat segala, sih, aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa mendekatinya," gerutu Aichi dengan suara kecil. Ia tengah bersender pelan di koridor sekolah yang ramai karena jam istirahat. Tadinya, pemuda bersurai biru ini sudah siap berjingkrat-jingkrat ke kelas Kai tahu jam istirahat sudah tiba. Tapi begitu keluar kelas, ia pun menerima pesan itu.

Pesan yang seakan menertawainya karena sekarang Aichi terlihat menganggur dan sendirian. Hei, Aichi benci menganggur seperti ini. Dapat Aichi rasakan tatapan aneh dari beberapa murid wanita yang berlalu lalang di koridor, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Aichi. Hei, sepopuler apa, sih, Kai di sekolah ini? Sampai-sampai ia selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan murid Nethelbell sampai sekarang.

'_Fuh, aku ke taman belakang saja, deh. Lagipula disana sepi dan aku bisa menyendiri,_' batin Aichi kemudian memasukan ponsel itu ke saku rok hitamnya. Dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju taman belakang sekolah―sekalipun itu jauh berhubung Nethelbell sangatlah luas.

Ia berjalan riang menelusuri tangga untuk turun ke lantai bawah, baru kemudian ke taman sekolah yang berjarak tiga puluh meter dari tangga tempatnya naik. Tapi begitu berbelok, tanpa sadar iris Aichi tertuju pada punggung seseorang yang sedang berjalan jauh di koridor lantai bawah. "Heh? Itu, 'kan..."

Kemudian mata Aichi membulat horror. Punggung yang ditutupi rambut merah panjang itu, sepertinya ia tidak asing. Juga mendadak suasana disekitarnya menjadi mencekam. Seumur-umur, Aichi tahu kalau rambut merah itu hanya milik...

"C-Creator-_sama_!" seru Aichi pelan sembari menutup mulutnya. Ternyata, ternyata surat pemberitahuan yang diberitahukan pemuda waktu itu tidak salah. Aichi bisa merasakannya sendiri, tidak salah lagi. Orang yang tengah berjalan membelakanginya itu adalah _pembuatnya_. Langsung saja kedua kaki mungil Aichi yang berbalut sepatu wanita berlari untuk mengejarnya.

'_Kenapa Creator-sama bisa disini!? Ja-Jangan-jangan Kenji yang waktu itu adalah bawahannya? Lalu ia memberitahukanku yang merupakan karyanya ini kalau dia datang!?'_ berbagai pertanyaan mulai hanyut dalam pikiran pemuda berbusana wanita itu. Ia merasa kakinya yang sekuat besi ini lemah untuk mengejarnya. Jarak mereka tetap tidak mengecil. Padahal figur berambut merah itu berjalan saja.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

'_A-Aku harus menemuinya! Aku harus menanyakan kebenarannya! Kenapa aku dan Xirmus datang ke zaman ini dalam waktu yang berbeda, ya, dia pasti tahu semua itu!'_ seru hati Aichi bertekat kuat. Kini dilihatnya rambut merah itu menghilang di belokan. Beruntung Aichi masih berkonsentrasi untuk melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun langsung berlari ke belokan itu agar tidak kehilangan jejak.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh dari sekitar, Aichi terus berlari. Berhasil, ia masih tidak kehilangan jejak pemuda yang cukup tinggi itu. Tapi belum sempat bersorak, sekarang wujud itu kembali menghilang di bekolan berikutnya―yang terpaut cukup jauh. _'Sial, cepat sekali larinya!'_ umpat Aichi sedikitnya lelah.

Tep.

Langkah Aichi pun terhenti begitu selesai mencapai tikungan lorong dimana tadi sang _Creator _menghilang. Pemuda berambut manis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pandangan birunya melihat ke depan, dimana sosok yang dicarinya ternyata berdiri di depan pintu besar menuju halaman belakang. Senyum terpancar di wajahnya.

Kaki Aichi kembali melangkah, apalagi sosok berambut merah itu berhenti berjalan dan terus diam disana. Jadi ia tidak perlu berlari susah payah seperti tadi agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Dan sekarang jarak mereka semakin menipis, Aichi sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya banyak padanya.

Jarak mereka tinggal satu meter, tapi sepertinya sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Aichi di belakangnya. Ia terus diam di posisinya. Aichi meneguk ludah. Padahal sekarang ia tinggal memanggil dan bertanya. Tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hatinya tanpa sadar menjadi takut.

'_Duh, Aichi, kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini, kau cukup panggil dia sekarang__―__ukh,_' Aichi malah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya yang bergetar terulur perlahan-lahan, berupaya untuk menyentuh bahu orang itu sebagai pengganti suaranya yang tak mau memanggil.

Tuk.

Jari telunjuk Aichi menyenggol bahu pemuda itu yang berbalut seragam hitam Nethelbell. "Anu," dan sekarang mulut mungil Aichi berhasil berujar. Rambut merah panjang itu bergerak sedikit mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya. Dan sekarang sosok itu berbalik.

Deg.

Jantung Aichi berdegup kencang begitu tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya lima belas sentimeter itu berbalik. Dan kini iris _bluenette_-nya bertubrukan dengan iris _crimson_ sang _Creator_. Wajah itu, ya, Aichi tidak asing lagi.

"E-E..." belum sempat Aichi berujar, sosok itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu tersenyum ramah kepada Aichi, membuat pemuda manis ini salah tingkah.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Necro, maha karyaku yang cantik," katanya dengan senyum manis yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Bukannya membalas senyuman itu, Aichi hanya memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"C-Creator-_sama_," ucap Aichi pelan. Senyum ramahnya tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Aichi membukakan mata, saat Aichi selesai dibuat dan resmi menjadi Necroxirmus.

"Eh, jangan formal seperti itu, ne, Necro. Panggil saja aku Ren," katanya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Aichi menuju taman belakang sekolah yang memang sepi sekali―sekalipun itu jam istirahat―. Aichi sendiri bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, pada akhirnya ia mengikuti tarikan Ren pada tangannya menuju salah satu kursi taman yang kosong.

"Duduklah, kita berbincang sebentar sebagai pertemuan kedua kita, hehehe," ujar Ren begitu mempersilahkan Aichi untuk duduk. Sedangkan pemuda manis yang tak kenal kata romantis itu hanya duduk sekenannya. Ren pun menyusul duduk di samping Aichi.

"Kenapa Anda kesini? Maksudku, ke zaman ini?" tanya Aichi _to the point_. Ia tak mau membuang banyak waktu seperti berbasa-basi atau sejenisnya. Lagipula ia terlanjur penasaran, rasa gugupnya perlahan mencair karena sikap ramah Ren padanya.

Ren pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Aichi, pujaan hatinya. "Ahahaha, sepertinya banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, ne? Dan juga, banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Necro," ucap Ren dengan nada lembut, membuat Aichi membulatkan matanya. Oh, ternyata, tanpa perlu dipancing, ikan besar sudah ia dapat.

Aichi memasang raut wajah serius ke arah Ren. "Kumohon ceritakan padaku, banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui selama ini," katanya tak main-main. Si _crimson_ yang melihat keseriusan di wajah sang pujaan hati pun menghentikan senyumannya sejenak.

"Tentu saja,"

Dan tanpa disadari Aichi, kalau mereka berdua justru ketahuan oleh orang-orang yang tidak mengenakan. Beberapa pasang mata wanita menatap tajam ke arah dirinya, dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Huh, kau lihat itu? Pacar Kai Toshiki rupanya wanita jalang, dan sekarang ia sedang menjual dirinya pada orang lain, hahahahaha!"

"Apa-apaan, sementara pacarnya tidak ada, dia justru bermesra-mesraan dengan Suzugamori-_kun_!"

"Apa boleh buat, Suzugamori-_kun_ 'kan murid baru yang juga diidolakan, pantas saja wanita murahan itu mengincarnya, hahahaha!"

Dan kemudian wanita-wanita licik itu terdiam. Mereka memandang satu sama lain bergantian dan menyeringai sadis.

"Ayo kita laporkan pada Kai Toshiki," katanya, lalu sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang.

* * *

―_NECROXIRMUS―_

Tidak hanya wanita, melainkan pemandangan Ren dan Aichi itu juga disaksikan oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu tengah melihat keduanya dari ruangannya yang sepi. Leon meletakan permukaan tangan kanannya pada kaca jendela, tanpa sedetik pun melepas pandang pada objek yang sedang dilihatnya. Pembuatnya, juga adik kembarnya, keduanya sedang berbincang di taman belakang sekolah.

Dan entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuat si pirang sedikit geram.

Krrt.

Suara cakaran yang ditimbulkan dari kuku-kuku tangan Leon dan kaca itu menciptakan bunyi yang tidak mengenakan. Sementara sepasang violetnya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Rupanya benar, sang _Creator_ sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, ia hanya karya gagal yang dibuang, atau bahkan dimanfaatkan Ren untuk ambisinya.

Memikirkan itu, hati Leon kembali dingin seperti mesin. Bisa dilihatnya Ren tertawa ramah ke arah Aichi, memperlakukannya seakan-akan ia adalah permata yang istimewa dan sangat berharga. Lalu, apa Leon yang juga karyanya tak lebih dari sampah? Walau tidak ingin, hatinya menjadi kacau dan benci.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Hah?" Leon kembali tersadar dari pikirannya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu di ruangan―milik Daigo lebih tepatnya―itu. Ia melirik datar ke arah pintu _automatic_ lalu mengernyit dahinya sebal. Biasanya Daigo akan langsung masuk ke ruangannya tanpa ketuk atau salam terlebih dahulu. Lalu apa sekarang anak itu mau menjahilinya lagi?

"Masuk saja," kata Leon tak minat lalu kembali menghadap ke arah jendela ruangan yang memang sangat besar.

WHING.

Indera pendengarannya pun mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan langkah orang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi mendengar langkah itu, Leon merasa ganjil. Ia hafal betul langkah-langkah orang di sekitarnya secara detail, dan sekarang ia bisa merasakannya dengan jelas...

CKLEK.

...ini sama sekali bukan langkah kaki Daigo, bukan langkah kaki kepala sekolah maupun guru, juga bukan langkah kaki semua muridnya. Wajahnya memucat, dengan perlahan ia membalikan badannya kembali, dan disana ia menemukan seorang pria dengan mata lentik yang menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau!?" seru Leon sedikitnya terkejut begitu menemukan pria asing masuk ke ruangan ini. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah mendapat tugas dari kepala sekolah kalau ada klien seminar dari sekolah lain. Lantas siapa pemuda di depannya ini?

"Santai saja, aku bukan orang jahat," katanya lalu tersenyum tenang. Leon semakin curiga padanya, walau tak seharusnya ia seperti itu―barangkali dia adalah tamu dadakan?

"Ada keperluan apa kesini? Kalau kau ada perlu dengan Daigo-_san_, dia sedang tidak ada disini," kata Leon pelan, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kini giliran pemuda di hadapan Leon yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ck, ck, ck, tidak, aku tidak ada keperluan apapun dengannya, justru orang yang ingin kutemui ada di hadapanku," katanya lalu memainkan sebentar rambut kelabunya. Leon menautkan alisnya. Maksudnya yang ingin ditemuinya itu Leon? Tapi seharusnya Leon tak mengurus apapun soal tamu karena jabatannya yang sudah turun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Leon _to the point_. Dan sekarang dilihatnya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu maju mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Souryuu Leon―ah, bukan, maksudku, Xirmus," katanya dengan senyum ramah. Dan hal itu membuat Leon syok seketika di tempatnya berdiri. Reaksi yang ditunggu Jun―si pemuda bermata lentik―, dan ia tersenyum puas dengan reaksi Leon.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau bicarakan," balas Leon berusaha untuk tenang dan kembali pada wajah _stoic_-nya. Persetan dengan orang di hadapannya ini, bagaimana bisa ia tahu kalau Leon adalah―tidak, si pirang sama sekali tidak mau mempercayai ini.

"Ayolah, jangan mengelak lagi, Xirmus. Berita tentang Necroxirmus itu sangat populer, kau tahu? Aku mencari-carimu dan ternyata kau ada di zaman kuno ini," kata Jun menyeringai senang. Leon pun berkeringat dingin. Otaknya sedang berpikir dan menganalisa darimana asalnya orang ini. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, juga kalimatnya barusan...

Leon memicing matanya tajam. "Kau... orang masa depan?" tebaknya dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan kini giliran Jun yang tersenyum kecil dan meraih dagu Leon lalu mengangkatnya pelan.

"Benar sekali, Xirmus..."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N:** Here is it, fanfict yang update-nya paling terakhir dari semua jadwal update, maafkan keterlambatan update kami, oke? :D Karena yang buat chapter ini itu hanya Saki, jadinya shounen-ai/yaoi-nya nggak berasa sama sekali, maaf ya bagi yang nungguin lemon. Nanti saya (Saki) tagih ke gane, deh :p *geplaked*. Karena Ren-chii dan Ai-chii belum pernah ketemuan, finally akhirnya di chapter ini mereka ketemu jugaaa! *dibanting Kai* Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua lewat review, tanpa kalian, fanfict ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya X-) *smilee*

Kepada semua reviewers, terima kasih banyak ne! Saya senang sekali membaca respon-respon dari kalian, hehehe! Gomenasai, saya tidak bisa balas satu-satu karena jadwal kuliah yang tidak mendukung, tapi semoga update-nya fict ini bisa membuat kalian semua senang! Jangan sungkan review lagi, ya? *smile*

* * *

**Special Thanks**  
Bluegirl02. Reini, Shiranui, Watanabe Mayuyu, Crucraker, Koteul, Wenda, Yuuyuuyuu, Yun Mei Ho, Rafa' Ranmaru, Snowy Coyote, Kiriyuu Natsume, Rikagii Fujiyama, Laruku tsuyumu, Springers, Aichi Marronver, dan kamu-kamu yang sudah baca! ;)


End file.
